Un été peut tout changer
by Angel Malfoy Potter
Summary: C'est le début de l'année. Tout ce passe normalement jusqu'à qu'Harry et Malfoy aient une dispute... De couple ? Mais merde que c'est il passé cet été à la fin !
1. mais que ce passetil ?

**Un été peut tout changer**

**Auteur :** _Angel MP_

**Titre :** _Un été peut tout changer_

**Rating :** _M _

**Résumer :** _Mais que signifie cette dispute entre Malfoy et Harry tout au début de l'année ? Mais que c'était-il passé cet été !_

**Note :** _Ceci est un __**Slash**__ donc une relation entre deux hommes à un stade très poussé ! __**Homophobe aller lire Oui-Oui **__ok ? Oh et tout les persos sont malheureusement à J.K.Rowling ! _

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Pour les lecteurs de Déco Serpantarde vous inquiété pas la suite arrive... Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas beaucoups publier pendnat cet été ! Enfaite jai publié cette fic parce que je tiens à ce que je la finisse et beaucoup d'autre fic non publiée mais que j'adore sont abandonnées dans mon ordi... Bonne lecture et dtes moi ce que vous en pensez de ce court chapitre pleins de mystère..._

**Chapitre 1 : mais qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Les Gryffondors de 7ème année partaient tous en direction de la Grande Salle pour leur premier petit déjeuner de l'année scolaire. Neville, Dean et Seamus en tête commentaient les résultats de la Coupe Européenne de Quidditch ayant eut lieu cet été avec entraint. Un peu plus derrière Lavande et Parvati parlaient de leur vacances au soleil et elles abordaient toutes les deux un bronzage qui faisait honneur au nombre d'heure de farniente passé sous le soleil. Enfin tout derrière se trouvait le trio le plus populaire de Poudlard. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter parlaient avec entraint, tout aussi heureux que leur camarade de s'avoir retrouvés.

- Et donc George a joué le mec romantique à fond ! racontait Ron. Il a offert un dîner en tête à tête à Alicia.

- Wahou ça m'étonne de George, fit Harry.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiête pas ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu le connais il a forcément fais une bourde.

Hermione avait passé les deux dernières semaines au Terrier avec Ron. Plus proche que jamais, le roux et la brunette s'étaient mis ensemble la veille du départ du Poudlard Express c'est à dire il y a 3 jours. En ce moment les deux amis d'Harry s'avançait main dans la main et racontait au brun leurs vacances en commun.

- Et qu'elle bourde ? demanda Harry plus qu'heureux de voir ses amis ensemble.

- Sa demande en mariage... soupira Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils, George et Alicia était ensemble depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Il été tout à fait normal que le roux veuille sauter le pas !

- Il a écris un message sur le gâteau, expliqua Hermione. Et avec sa fabuleuse délicatesse c'était marquer "Alicia, pendons-nous !"

clin d'oeil à l'expression se passer la corde au cou

- Ok je vois... soupira Harry en ricanant. Toujours le même, on ne le changera pas décidement !

- Malgré tout les efforts de ma mère, ajouta Ron.

- Et toi Harry comment c'est passer tes vacances chez les Dursleys ? demanda Hermione soudainement inquiête. Je ne comprend pas que le professeur Dumbledore ait refusé l'invitation des parents de Ron.

- Il a été presque cassant, fit Ron en secouant la tête, quand ma mère à insister. "Harry ne viendra pas chez vous cet été es-ce clair ?". Mais j'avais l'impression que ça le dérangeais...

- Oui, renchérit Hermione. Il était vraiment... Bizarre...

Harry ne répondit rien. Mais tout d'un coup le groupe s'arrêta. Harry percuta Ron qui du haut de son 1m83 lui cachait toute la vue.

- Tiens tiens ! fit une voix snobinarde.

Harry serra les dents et ses yeux se mirent à briller sauvagement.

- Pauvre bande de Gryffons perdus... Où est votre Sauveur ? Vous êtes pourtant en danger sans lui !

- Je suis là Malfoy... s'exclama lentement Harry en poussant Lavande et Ron pour se mettre en vue de Malfoy.

Provoquant l'étonnement des autres Malfoy perdit toute trace de supériorité et une étincelle de peur fit son apparition dans ses prunelles grises.

- Harry je...

- Je pensais que même les pires Serpantards savent ce que c'est une promesse, coupa brusquement Harry. Mais apparemment je me trompais !

Fou de rage le brun se retourna brusquement et partit en direction de la Grande Porte. Drago le suivit en courrant et le rattrapa dans le hall. Il le stoppa en lui attrapant un bras.

- Lâche moi ! cracha Potter.

- Harry écoute moi ! Je suis désolé ! J'aurais pas dû peut être mais...

- Oui tu n'aurais pas dû Drago ! Tu m'avais promis de laisser mes amis tranquille !

- Je ne savait pas que tu était là et ...

- Justement c'est encore pire ! Tu aurais été capable de faire ça... Dans mon dos... Maintenant lâche moi Malfoy... Ne me touche plus...

- Arrête Ry je t'ai touché plus que ça, fit Drago avec un sourire forcé.

- Et bien ça ne se reproduiera plus ! cria Harry en s'arrachant de la poigne du blond.

Il repris sa marche mais Drago ne bougea pas cette fois ci. Avant de franchir la porte le brun se retourna.

- Ne me parle plus... souffla-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le parc.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? s'exclama un voix froide dans le dos de Drago.

- Sev... murmura le blond le regard fixé sur la porte.

- Drago qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Severus Snape le professeur de potion.

- J'ai fait une connerie...

- Pour changer, grommela le maître des potions.

- Severus ? Drago ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

Drago se retourna et vit que la scène entre lui et Harry avait attiré l'attention de beaucoup d'élèves. Remus Lupin, nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait à leur rencontre, affrontant le mur d'élèves.

- Mon fillieul à fait une bétise, répéta ironiquement Severus. Mais j'ignore laquelle, quoique si tu allait demander à un des élèves présent je suis sur qu'il pourra mieux éclairer notre lanterne que ce pantin sans vie.

- Professeur Lupin ! s'exclama Hermione en courrant vers eux. Pourquoi Harry et Malfoy on eut cette dispute...?

- Je ne comprend pas... marmonna Ron à côté d'elle.

- Alors tu t'es disputé avec Harry, soupira Remus en regardant Drago.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? claqua la voix froide de Severus. Drago Lucius Malfoy tu vas tout nous expliquer ! Qu'as-tu fait à Harry ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et son cerveau se mit réfléchir intensément. Depuis quand Snape utilisait le prénom d'Harry. Et depuis quand il le défendait ?! Décidement elle ne comprennait rien et si il y avait bien un truc qu'elle détestait c'était ne pas comprendre...

- Professeur je comprend rien ! s'écria le brunette.

- Hermione calmez-vous, ordonna Remus. Harry et Drago se sont rapproché cet été, mais je suis sur qu'Harry préfèrerais vous expliquer lui-même.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Harry a passé l'été chez les Dursley ! fit-elle en se tournant vers Ron cherchant un appuis.

- Oui c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, murmura Ron. Rien ne nous le prouve et puis sa expliquerais son changement...

- Il est super beau hein ? s'exclama Drago. C'est moi qu'à fait tous ça !

La bouche entrouverte par la surprise Hermione regardait Drago prononcer ces deux phrases sur un ton guilleret, les yeux brillant et rêveur avec un sourire fier... oui tout ça !

En effet les deux gryffondors avaient bien été surpris en retrouvant Harry la veille au quai 9 3/4.

_Flash Back_

_- Ron ! Dépèches toi ! s'écria Hermione._

_Elle empoigna sa valise et Pantarron puis traversa le mur. Le bruit des aurevoirs et du Poudlard Express la fit sourire. Elle se poussa attendant Ron. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui arriva. Ce fut un magnifique jeune homme de 1m70 environs. Ses cheveux brun en bataille avait été soigneusement coupé en une coiffure à la mode constitué de mèches partant dans tout les sens. Sur le devant des mèches plus courtes partait sur le côté gauche alors que les plus longues pointaient vers des magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Derrière et sur les cotés les cheveux noirs et courts étaient coupés en dégradé avec des mèches plus courtes qui partait dans tout les sens. Le jeune homme avait une peau bronzée et était vêtut d'un jeans moldu taille basse noir et d'un polo cammouflage, des Converse marron complétait sa tenue ainsi qu'un sac à dos moldu lui aussi d'une grande marque de sport et une paire de lunette de soleil style aviateur. _

_- Ha... Harry ?_

_- Hermione ! _

_Le mystérieux jeune homme était Harry. Ce dernier lâcha valises et sacs pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_- Eh j'te permet p... s'indigna Ron qui ne l'avait pas reconnut._

_- Hey Ron mon vieux !_

_- Harry ? s'étrangla le roux aussitôt pris dans une étreinte virile et amicale._

_- Nom d'un hippogriffe t'as vachement changé ! fit le roux._

_- Et ouais ! J'ai demandé à Remus d'aller me convertir de l'argent sorcier en argent moldu ! J'en avait marre de porter les fringues de mon cousin ! lâcha rapidement Harry comme si celà n'avait pas d'importance. Alors vos vancances !_

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Qu... Que... Toi ? s'écria Ron.

- Oui moi, ça t'étonne la belette ? J'ai toujours eut le sens de la mode et j'ai pas eut tellement de boulot à faire pour transformer Harry en cet espèce de dieu grec... fit le blond avec un regard rêveur.

- Très bien mais ton dieu grec comme tu le dis si bien te fait la gueule alors dis nous pourquoi... grogna Severus.

- Bah en faite j'avais promis à Ry que j'emmerderais plus ses... amis, expliqua Drago avec difficulté à cause du regard menaçant de Severus. Mais quand j'les ait vu j'ai pas résisté à la tentation parce qu'Harry était tout derrière et je l'avais pas vu !

- Donc tu t'es dit "et puis pourquoi pas trahir Harry puisqu'il est pas là ?" fit Remus d'un ton doc incroyablement ironique.

- Heu... Bah oui...

- D R A G O ! hurla Severus. Mais qu'es-ce que t'as dans la tête ! Tu le connais c'est un foutut Gryffondor il se pris un coup de coude la par de Remus ! Oh ça va c'est la vérité Remus. Il est borné, pour lui une promesse c'est sacrée, finit le professeur de potion avec un ricanement.

- Bon ok je vais aller le voir ! soupira Drago.

- T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? s'étrangla Remus.

- Hein ? s'étonna Drago.

- Il est super énervé là alors j'te conseil de rester loin de lui, cracha Ron.

- Je suis d'accord avec M.Weasley, fit Remus la voix de la sagesse. Je vais le voir toi tu va manger.

- Mais...

- Non Drago ! JE vais le voir d'accord Remus ? Pour le bien de Lucas...fit Severus.

- Si tu y tiens, fit Remus en haussant les épaules. Mais j'te préviens que ce n'est pas un cadeau quand il est dans cet état.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Severus en partant.

Sa cape vola derrière lui quand il passa la porte en vitesse. Les regards menaçants d'Hermione et Ron se braquèrent sur Drago.

- Houlà les Gryffons ! s'exclama le blond. Attendez que le Golden Boy revienne pour poser des questions.

Puis le blond repartit, non sans lancer un regard noir aux autres.

- Je crois qu'Harry a pleins de choses à nous raconter, soupira Hermione en tirant Ron vers la grande salle.

_verdict ? Désolé s'il y a quelques fautes mais je ne l'ai pas fait corriger... _

_Angel MP_


	2. Potion et ignorance

_Salut ! Alors voici le 2ème chapitre. j'essayerais de poster le plus possible cette semaine et la semaine prochaine car après je pars en vacances pendant un moi et demi et je ne pourrais pas poster. Cela dit je m'arrangerais pour avoir un ordi portable et donc continuer d'écrire même si je n'ai pas internet au bord de la plage (ahhh rêve...) _

_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes et j'essaye de toujours d'avoir un chapitre en avance, je viens de finir le troisième chapitre alors je poste le deuxième !_

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Chapitre 2 : Besoin urgent de soutient ! **

Severus arpentait le parc à la recherche d'Harry. Mais où était-il ? Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Snape parcourait l'immense parc à la recherche du fils de son pire ennemi...

En faite Severus avait finit par si attaché au Survivant. Mais comment es-ce possible aller vous nous demander ?!? Et bien pour cela il fallait remonter deux mois plus tôt.

_Flash Back_

_- Surveille Privet Drive Severus, grommela Severus. Harry peut être en danger à tout moment ! Foutu vieux crouton de Dumbledore. Il me prend pour son elfe de maison ou quoi ?! Moi qui devrait être dans mon cachot à préparer de quoi le tuer sans que les autre débiles de Poudlard pense que c'est un meurtre. _

J'aime bien ce Severus alors même s'il est pas vraiment comme dans le livre (ni Drago, ni Remus, ni Harry) c'est pas très grave ! Hein ?Mais bon c'est pas comme si j'allais faire de Remus un futur Voldemort, de Severus un futur Dumbledore et de Drago un futur bizounours... (note d'après la publication du chapitre 1 : on m'a fait la remarque mais j'ai remarqué dans les livres que l'on ne sais pas vraiment comment est Severus ou même Drago lorsqu'ils sont en compagnie de personnes avec lesquelles ils sont bien donc… j'improvise en gardant quand même la fierté, l'égo etc…)

_Bref Severus avançait dans Privet Drive d'un pas rageur et caché sous un sort d'invisibilité. Devant lui à une dizaine de mètre se trouvait Harry Potter, tueur de Voldemort. Ce dernier avançait rapidement vers le parc. Severus pouvait voir la haine du brun envers sa famille moldue. Il avait dû admettre qu'il les aurait déjà tués ( après les avoir torturés ). En une matinée il avait assisté à un réveil des plus abominable, ainsi qu'à un nombre de corvées impressionnant. _

_Il était plus de 22 heures et après avoir nettoyer le garage, le grenier, les vitres, après avoir fait des petits déjeuner, des déjeuners et des dîner, après avoir désherbé le jardin, Harry était partit avec la ferme attention de se reposer au parc. Severus le suivait en colère pour de nombreuse chose. Tout d'abord pour la vie atroce que Potter Junior semblait subir mais aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la COMPASSION pour le fils de son pire ennemis._

_Arrivé au parc, il vit Harry s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre. Il passa devant des balançoires défoncées, des bacs à sables salis par les crottes de chiens, des bancs tagués et autre réjouissances. Puis il vit Harry s'assoir précautieusement sur une balançoire qui semblait en meilleur état. Le brun avait les yeux vides de toutes émotions. _

_Perdu dans ses pensées de Dumbledore farci aux bonbons aux citrons, Sev sursauta quand Harry se releva brusquement. Son ouï fine capta des cris d'enfants et des rires gras. Potter se mit à courir et Severus le suivit prestement. Un spectacle horrible s'offrit alors à eux. _

_Une bande d'ados d'environ le même que le brun frappait un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans recroquevillé par terre. Se moquant du petit garçon aux habits usés et à la peau sale ils lui donnaient des coups de pieds ponctués de rires détestables._

_- Arrêtez ! cria Harry en se précipitant vers le petit. Vous êtes cons ou vous le faites exprès !? _

_Grosse erreur. Severus soupira en voyant que le groupe d'adolescents laissèrent l'enfants pour s'avancer lentement vers Harry qui était sans défense et ne faisait pas le poids contre les gosses tous taillé comme Dudley._

_Lasse, le professeur sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts rapides. Un des cinq ados fut attraper par les pieds et jeter dans un bac à sable qui rappelons le nous est plein de merde de chien... Un autre fut débarrassé de son pantalon et jeter dans les orties, un autre balancé sur une balançoire les fesses en l'air. Un autre se trouva coincer dans un tunnel pour enfant menant à un toboggan, son gros postérieur le bloquant. Puis le dernier fut teint en rose bonbon et fondit en larme. Ils s'en allèrent tous en pleurant, jetant des regards apeurés à Harry._

_Ce dernier avait accourut vers l'enfant et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Severus annula son sort d'invisibilité et s'agenouilla près d'eux._

_- Professeur Snape... murmura Harry en relevant son regard émeraude caché derrière d'horribles lunettes. Je me doutais que c'était vous. Oh et pas mal ces sorts..._

_- Moui ça peut servir. Bien occupons-nous de l'enfant._

_Leur regard descendirent à celui du petit enfant qui les regardait apeuré._

_- Ecoute bonhomme, fit Harry avec un sourire. On ne te veut aucun mal..._

_- Je..._

_- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Harry en voyant que l'enfant ne parlait plus._

_- Lu... Lucas... fit l'enfant à voix basse._

_- Où sont tes parents Lucas ? demanda Severus le plus doucement possible._

_- Ma maman elle est là bas, elle veut pas se réveiller... marmonna Lucas en frissonnant de froid._

_Severus grimaça et retira sa cape. Harry la pris et entoura le petit dedans._

_- Et ton papa ? Hein tu sais où il est ? demanda Harry._

_- Non je sais pas... Maman elle voulait jamais me le dire... fit Lucas en boudant._

_Harry sourit tristement._

_- Dis où est ta maman en ce moment ? demanda Severus._

_- Elle est plus loin dans la forêt... dit Lucas._

_Severus acquiesça et se leva._

_- Reste ici avec le petit, ordonna-t-il à Harry. Je vais voir la mère..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

On peut dire que ça avait été toute une histoire cet enfant !

- Ah bah enfin ! soupira Severus en voyant Harry accoudé contre un arbre lançant des cailloux dans le lac. Tu sais que j'te cherche depuis vingt minutes ?

- Et tu voulais que j'mette un panneau !? s'énerva le brun.

- Potter, n'oublis pas que je suis ton professeur, coupa Severus sèchement.

- Désolé Sev, soupira Harry.

Snape s'assis à côté du brun.

- Drago s'en veut, dit-il.

- J'm'en doute.

- Tu devrais lui pardonner.

- J'le ferais surement.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Pour évacuer la pression.

- Quelle pression ?

- Et bien celle que j'accumule avec Lucas, Drago et mes amis.

- Rassure moi... J'ai toujours un peu d'autorité sur toi ?

Harry lui jeta un regard désolé dégoulinant de moquerie. Severus esquissa un sourire et le poussa légèrement. Harry lui tira la langue.

- Gamin, grogna Severus.

- Pas tant que toi Sev.

- Mouais je crois que tu vas regretter tes paroles...

- Oh et pourquoi donc ?

Severus ne dis rien et se contenta de lui tendre son emplois du temps.

- Oh malheur ! se plains Harry en faisant semblant de pleurer. Horreur ! Le ciel s'abat sur ma tête ! Mon dieu je meure !! J'ai deux heures avec le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard dès le lundi matin ! Arggggggggg !

Il se pris une tape sur la tête et rigola. Severus se leva et déclara :

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Et pense à manger un peu !

- Oui Papa ! cria Harry ironique.

- Oh et je compte te mettre en binôme avec Drago ! s'exclama Severus avant de disparaître. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Harry perdit son sourit et grimaça. Jetant un coup d'œil à son emplois du temps il sourit. Severus était devenu quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Une petite conversation avec son détestable professeur des potions et il était à nouveau sur pieds. C'était une longue histoire ça aussi...

_Flash Back_

_Vingt minutes après Severus fut revenu. Lucas dormait blottit dans la cape de Severus et dans les bras du brun._

_- La mère est morte mais c'était une sorcière, déclara Sev. Donc il est de notre devoir d'appeler les aurors. _

_- Et l'enfant ?_

_- J'imagine qu'on aura sa garde le temps qu'ils trouvent une famille. Ce qui peut prendre une semaine._

_- Vous aller le garder ?_

_- Hors de question ! s'exclama Severus._

_- Mais... ?_

_- Tu vas le garder, enchaina Severus. Après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui je ne vais pas te laisser pourrir ici, bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Tu vas venir au QG avec moi. _

_- Oh... D'accord._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Harry sourit en repensant à la semaine qui avait suivit cette soirée. Comme l'avait prédit Severus ils durent garder Lucas...

Bref Harry se leva et repartit en direction du château. Il était vêtu d'un jeans noir lâche sur les hanche, de la chemise blanche de son uniforme aux manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes et de sa cravate rouge et or. Il avait aussi des basket noires et un sac à dos. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il faisait vraiment étudiant dans cette tenue et le savait.

Passer 1 mois et demi avec Drago Malfoy et deux mois entier avec Severus Snape lui avait appris à ne pas douter autant de lui même. Il avait gagné en assurance et était loin du timide qu'il était à son entrée à Poudlard. Une guerre change les hommes...

Il sourit en levant le regard sur Poudlard qui grouillait d'adolescents se dépêchant d'aller en cour. Il était enfin de retour chez lui...

Heureux, il passa dans la Grande Salle pour se prendre deux croissants avant de filer en cours. Essoufflé il arriva juste avant que la porte se ferme derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui lui fit un sourire sadique que seul lui put voir...

Soupirant, il alla s'assoir au fond la classe en se disant que les deux heures suivantes ne seront pas de tout repos. Quoique peut être mieux que sa première semaine au QG...

_Flash Back_

_- Potter prenez la chambre du deuxième étage, on installera Lucas dans celle d'en face. Moi je dors au premier, grogna Severus._

_Harry était debout dans la hall, Lucas dormant dans ses bras. Harry soupira en regardant le maître des potion lui tourner le dos et descendre d'un pas raide les escaliers._

_Le brun rehaussa Lucas dans ses bras et regarda la chambre du petit. Celle ci était encore plus inconfortable que la sienne. Il soupira encore une fois et entra dans sa chambre. Il mit alors Lucas dans son lit bien au chaud dans la cape et sous la couverture humide. Le petit ne fit que gémir mais ne se réveilla pas._

_Harry put enfin l'observer. Il était de taille normale pour un gamin de 3 ans mais d'une maigreur affolante. Ses cheveux brun retombait sur ses yeux qu'il savait bleu foncés. Il avait une peau de miel et portait un pantalon autrefois beige qui était devenus marron avec des traces d'herbe et des trous au niveau des genoux. Un vieux pull en laine noir était usé et élargit et le petit flottait littéralement dedans, le bas tombant sur ses genoux. En dessous il avait simplement un t-shirt gris ainsi que des baskets usées, trop petites, dont les semelles commençaient à se décoller._

_Le brun sourit en sachant qu'il aura peut être une meilleure vie quand il aura trouvé une bonne famille d'accueille. Assis sur le lit de Ron, Harry regardait Lucas sucer son pouce dans son sommeil, recroquevillé dans une position feotale au milieu des couvertures. Malgré cela il grinça les dents quand il aperçut un bleu sur la jambe que le petit avait fait glissé hors des couvertures. Le pantalon, relevé, découvrait plusieurs bleu, certain plus anciens que d'autre. _

_Décidé d'élucider ce mystère plus tard il replaça le pied sous les couvertures et descendit à la cuisine où Severus l'attendait._

_- Ah vous voilà. J'ai prévenu le directeur de votre venue, il viendra demain à la première heure. En attendant occupez vous du petit. Et ne cherchez pas encore les ennuis compris ? Je vais au ministère, lâcha-t-il sans même un regard pour le brun._

_Rogue passa devant lui et attrapa une autre cape qu'il jeta sur ses épaules avant d'entrer dans la cheminée en annonçant sa destination. _

_- Eh bé ! Ca va pas être drôle tout les jours... soupira Harry._

_Fin du Flash Back._

- Taisez-vous, grogna Sev à l'assemblé. Cette année vous serez par binôme. Espérons que ça remontera le minable niveau de certain...

Il lança un regard noir à Neville assis à côté de Dean. Le jeune Gryffondor baissa la tête en rougissant de gène alors que les Serpentards ricanaient. Harry grinça les dents mais sont visage s'éclaira en voyant que Drago, au premier rang, lui, ne rigolait pas. En effet le blond ne le quittait pas du regard. Ses yeux gris sans expressions le fixait intensément. Harry croisa son regard et le sien se fit automatiquement dur et glacial. Non, il ne lui avait pas pardonné !

Le brun détourna son regard qui revint sur Severus. Le maître des potions aimait vraiment enseigner en fin de compte. Cela lui permettait de ce défouler !

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres rouges d'Harry à cette pensée.

- M. Potter... susurra Severus. Je suis extrêmement heureux de voir que passer une année en binôme avec M. Malfoy vous face sourire. Mais veuillez vous bouger et vous placer au premier rang aux côtés de M. Malfoy que vous semblez tant aimer...

Les Serpentards dans leur ensemble ricanèrent de plus belle. Drago avait toujours l'air impassible et Harry voyait bien que le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure. Lentement il pris son sac à donc et le lança sur son épaule. Ses baskets neuves couinèrent sur le sol impeccable (mais pas pour longtemps) de la salle de classe. Sans un regard pour Drago il s'assis lourdement sur sa chaise et balança son sac sur le bureau. Croisant les bras, les jambes allongées nonchalamment devant lui il regarda Severus, attendant la suite en haussant un sourcil ironique. Oui, Harry avait bien changé cet été...

_Flash Back_

_Il était tard, Harry avait trouver de quoi faire manger Lucas dans les tiroirs de la cuisine du QG et s'était dépêché de réveiller le petit. Maintenant il était assis sur le lit de Ron et regardait Lucas manger avec appétit, assis en tailleur sur son lit, au beau milieu des couvertures, en mangeant un paquet de cookies._

_- Je vais rester avec vous ? demanda timidement Lucas._

_- Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire._

_- Tu t'occupera de moi ?_

_- Bien sur, le temps que l'on te trouve une famille._

_- J'ai que ma maman, dit simplement Lucas avant de croquer à pleine dents dans une pomme._

_- Et bien on te trouvera quelqu'un qui s'occupera de toi tous le temps, continua Harry._

_- Oh... fit Lucas en rosissant légèrement. Et ma maman ?_

_Harry déglutit difficilement._

_- Elle est partit au ciel c'est ça ? murmura Lucas. Ma maman me disait toujours qu'un jour elle partirait elle aussi au ciel et jouerait avec les autres étoiles. C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui c'est vrai, fit lentement Harry, craignant de dire une bêtise._

_- Alors j'espère qu'elle va bien s'amuser... dit Lucas en posant son trognon de pomme sur un mouchoir posé sur son lit. Dis Harry ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu... Euh... fit Lucas en rougissant. Tu peux dormir avec moi ? Ma maman me laissait jamais seul parce que j'ai peur quand je suis tout seul._

_- Bien sur... répondit Harry en souriant._

_Le soir même Harry c'était rapidement endormit sur le lit de Ron. Mais Lucas le réveilla quelques temps plus tard en proie d'un cauchemar._

_- Lucas, appela-t-il. Chut... Ca va aller._

_Il pris le petit enfant dans ses bras jusqu'à que ses pleurs se stoppe. Dix minutes plus tard il se recoucha, croyant Lucas endormit. Mais il fut immédiatement suivit par le petit qui vint s'installer tout contre lui._

_Harry sourit tendrement et se recouvra, ainsi que Lucas, des couvertures. La respiration lente de l'enfant le berça et il s'endormit rapidement, un petit corps collé contre lui..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Harry sourit en pensant à Lucas. Le gamin avait surement changé sa vie. Mais il repris ses esprits en voyant Severus lui hurler de ce bouger et de commencer sa potion.

Il exécuta l'ordre sans un regard pour le blond.

- Harry... murmura Drago au beau milieu du cour. Je suis…

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler, coupa sèchement Harry.

- Harry, soupira Drago.

- La ferme Malfoy.

- Tu peux pas me faire la tête.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- A cause de Lucas. Il a aussi besoin de moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je me suis occuper de lui seul pendant deux semaines et ni lui ni moi avons besoin de toi ok ?

- Tu ne le penses pas ! s'exclama Malfoy.

- M. Malfoy, claqua la voix de Severus. Puis-je savoir l'origine de ce raffut ?

- Ce n'est rien professeur, répondit rapidement Drago, pressé de continuer sa conversation.

- Ah bon tu trouves ?... marmonna Harry.

- Quelque chose à rajouter M. Potter ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais ... !

- Oui ?

Harry grogna mais retourna à sa potion. Il ne dit plus un mot et ignora Drago au plus grand dam de ce dernier.

Voilà ! Qu'es-ce que vous en pensez ? Ah oui je voulais vous demander es-ce que vous savez quand le tome 7 d'HP est mis en vente en France (et en français, je suis pas très bonne en anglais alors...)? Et quand sort le film HP 5 ? désolé mais je sais plus du tout donc...

Angel MP


	3. L'impossible n'est pas Potter

Voilà la chapitre 3 ! Je n'ai pas finit d'écrire le chapitre 4 par manque de temps mais j'essayerais de la poster dans la semaine car après **je pars en vacances et il me sera difficile d'écrire et de poster** (écrire j'essayerais d'avoir un ordi portable sous la main mais pour internet c'est autre chose ! ) Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous apprendra de nouvelle chose et à bientôt j'espère !

Angel MP

**Chapitre 3 :L'impossible n'est rien**.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit Harry se leva précipitamment. Il attrapa son sac, l'ouvrit brusquement et rangea en pèle mêle ses affaires à l'intérieur, puis il le jeta sur son épaule et sortit de la classe. Drago pouvait apercevoir le sourire moqueur de Severus dont il était le destinataire mais l'ignora. Il se contenta de ranger ses affaires, beaucoup plus lentement et soigneusement qu'Harry. Il n'aurait peut être pas dut car quand il eut finit il fut entouré par Hermione Granger, passablement énervée et Ronald Weasley, légèrement déboussolé.

- Explique nous, ordonna durement Hermione, faisant hausser un sourcil gracieux au blond.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Granger, dit Drago en sortant de la salle.

Il soupira en voyant qu'il était poursuivit par les deux Gryffondors.

- Malfoy ! s'exclama Weasley qui le rattrapait presque.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! cria Malfoy. Harry vous expliquera tous ! Foutez moi la paix !

Malheureusement ça ne marcha pas.

- Malfoy, recommença calmement Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait qu'Harry pour nous expliquer ce que vous êtes en ce moment ! Vous êtes deux non ?

- Peut être Granger, mais Harry est votre amis et moi non.

- Putain mais rien que le fait que tu l'appelle Harry m'étonne alors explique nous comment tu es devenu amis avec lui ! s'écria Ron, attirant l'attention de pas mal d'élèves sur eux.

- Weasley arrête de brailler, grogna Drago. Et je n'ai jamais dit que moi et Harry nous sommes amis. Loin de là même...

- Mais alors vous vous détestez toujours ? demanda Ron, perdu.

- Oh non ! fit Drago avant de disparaitre dans la foule pour son cour de métamorphose.

Ron s'arrêta et tapa du pied. Hermione arriva essoufflée. Elle n'avait pas put suivre facilement les deux jeunes hommes qui avait marchés extrêmement vite. Cependant, n'étant pas si loin derrière eux et vu que Ron et Drago avait presque hurlés elle avait tout entendu.

- S'ils ne sont pas ennemis, ni amis ou meilleur amis alors merde ! s'exclama Ron. Je ne comprend rien de leur relation.

- Ron... soupira Hermione. J'ai ma petite idée mais ça me parait impossible. Viens on a cour de botanique dans 2 minutes et on va être en retard si ça continue.

Soupirant lui aussi, Ron attrapa la main de ça petite amie et ils marchèrent silencieusement, la tête pleine de questions vers leur cour de botanique.

Quand ils arrivèrent Harry était déjà là, assis près d'un arbuste ressemblant à un palmier miniaturisé. Ron et Hermione prirent place à côté du brun. Le cour commença et aucun des trois jeunes gens n'avaient parler. Un silence gêné régnait, énervant Harry petit à petit et étouffant les deux autres gryffys de malaise.

- Bon allez-y posez vos questions, finit par dire Harry après vingt minutes de silence alors qu'ils travaillait sur une plante des plus... repoussante.

- Eh bien, commença Hermione comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça. Comment as-tu pu faire connaissance avec Malfoy et Snape parce que j'ai remarqué que Snape te défendait. Et j'ai vu les regards complices et moqueur que vous vous lanciez en potion !

- C'est une longue histoire... fit Harry.

- On s'en fou, coupa Ron, raconte.

- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire tout de suite. Le mieux serais que vous me retrouviez au portrait de Demiderus "Poing de feu"((1)) ce soir à 21 heures après le repas. Je vous expliquerais tout en détail.

- D'accord, soupira Hermione, déçue d'attendre.

- Non pas d'accord, s'exclama Ron pas du tout discrètement.

- M. Weasley, s'écria la prof de botanique. Veuillez cessez de bavarder et retournez à votre travail.

- Bien Madame, fit Ron à contre cœur.

Mais le roux n'abandonna pas. Une fois que le professeur fut retournée et absorbée par la paillasse de Neville Longdubas il repartit à l'attaque.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a entre toi et la fouine ? chuchota le roux.

- Ron ! le rappela Hermione.

- C'est pas grave Hermione, fit Harry. Il vaut mieux que je vous le dises immédiatement. Drago et moi ont sort ensemble.

- QOUAH ??!! hurla Ron.

- M. Weasley ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et échangez donc de place à M. Finnigan. Tout de suite aller !

Ron pris ses affaires et se leva. Harry lui lança un regard désolé alors qu'Hermione semblait dans son monde.

- Ils sortent ensemble... marmonna Ron. Si j'm'attendait à ça...

Les deux amis d'Harry ne semblaient pas savoir comment réagir face à la nouvelle. Un bout de papier apparut devant Ron.

_Je sais ce que tu va dire mais attend ce soir. Je t'expliquerais tout, parole de Gryffondor_

_Harry _

Quant à Hermione, elle ne disait rien mais ces méninges s'activaient à comprendre comment cela était possible. C'est un rêve ?! Nan une blague !

Le cour se finit rapidement et tout les trois ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi. En silence bien évidement. Ron ne semblait pas vouloir dire un mot et le cerveau d'Hermione s'activait toujours autant.

- Harry ! fit une voix derrière eux.

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix. Avec un soupire agacé il se retourna, s'empara du col de Drago et le tira loin de la foule. Après un long couloir franchit il le poussa sur le mur. Sa colère n'était pas retombée depuis ce matin.

- Tu m'avais promis ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, fit simplement Drago en remettant son col sans broncher. Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse alors dis moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonne. Tout ce que tu veux...

- Viens avec moi ce soir à l'appartement. Ron et Hermione doivent me retrouver là bas pour que je leur explique tout. Et toi aussi tu leur expliquera ce qui c'est passé cet été.

- Sauf ça... marmonna Drago en remettant ses cheveux d'or en place.

Harry lui lança un regard noir les poings sur les hanches, l'air furax.

- D'accord d'accord ! Je viendrais ! Mais tu compte leur raconter pour Lucas ?

- Bien sur.

- Tu me pardonne ?

- Hummm je sais pas...

Drago fit la moue et se faufila tout contre le brun. Enroulant ses bras tout autour du cou d'Harry il souffla tout près de ses lèvres :

- Peut être que je devrais essayer de te convaincre.

Sur ceux il s'empara de la bouche du brun avec passion avant de le pousser dans une salle de classe abandonné dont il scella la porte à double tour...

2 H plus tard

- Dépêche toi Dray ! s'exclama Harry. On est déjà en retard.

- Je fais de mon mieux.

Les deux jeunes hommes courraient à en perdre haleine. Débraillé et aux cheveux plus que décoiffés Harry précédait Drago qui essayait de remettre ses cheveux en place.

- Merde ! fit Harry en glissant sur le sol.

- Oui mais moi je regrette rien... fit Drago avec un clin d'œil.

- J'ai jamais dit que je regrettait, loin de là, fit Harry en rougissant.

Ca y est ils étaient arrivés. Drago prit brusquement Harry dans ses bras et pris sa bouche une dernière fois. Souriant il mit fin au baiser en remettant le col du Gryffondor. Il resserra la cravate rouge et or et passa une main dans les cheveux brun. Puis il sourit encore plus, satisfait. Harry rigola doucement et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de ce retourner et d'ouvrir la porte.

- Vous êtes en retard, claqua la voix sévère de McGo.

- Désolé professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus, fit Drago en tentant d'avoir un air désolé.

Le regard d'Harry se tourna vers Ron qui avait ouvert de grand yeux en fixant son cou. Quant à Hermione, elle fixait son pantalon. La seule table de libre était celle de tout devant juste, devant les deux Gryffondors.

Harry s'y assis, suivit de Drago.

- Harry ton cou ! s'exclama Ron le plus discrètement possible.

- Tu t'es changé ? demanda Hermione.

Harry posa un main sur son cou et remarqua qu'il devait avoir un suçon juste en dessous de l'oreille. Il soupira et Drago lui lança un regard amusé. Harry secoua la tête de dépit et pinça la cuisse de Drago vêtue d'un pantalon en jean noir...?

- Dray, murmura-t-il. Aurais-tu pris mon pantalon ?

- Oh vraiment ? Désolé chéri on était tellement pressé et tu m'as fait perdre la tête... ronronna le blond.

Harry lui fila un coup de coude avant de sourire à son tour. Effectivement Harry n'avait remarquer que trop tard qu'ils étaient en retard. Il se souvint qu'il avait été chercher leurs cravates lorsque Drago lui avait tendu un pantalon qu'il avait mis sans faire attention. Il portait maintenant un jeans de grande marque appartenant à Drago, bleu foncé.

Le blond avait fondu lui aussi pour la mode moldue malgré tout ses préjugés. Il était vrai que la mode sorcière se résumait à des robes de sorciers de différentes couleurs. En ce moment Drago portait une chemise d'uniforme avec sa cravate plus le jeans d'Harry avec une paire de converse blanches.

Trop occupé à communiquer avec Drago à coup de petits mots planqués sous leurs parchemins, il ne vit pas qu'Hermione et Ron les regardaient sidérés.

Après une heure de théorie ils passèrent à la pratique. Sous les murmures Harry et Drago se mirent automatiquement ensemble, ne cherchant apparemment pas à cacher leur couple maintenant qu'Harry l'avait dit à ses deux meilleurs amis. Derrière eux Hermione et Ron les observaient avec attention.

Harry et Drago était devenu incroyablement proche, cela ne faisait pas débat, ça se voit incroyablement. Derrière le dos de McGonagal les deux jeunes hommes chahutaient joyeusement. Harry essayer de déconcentré Drago en le chatouillant ou en faisant n'importe quoi pour que le blond rate son sort.

A la fin du double cour Drago pris ses affaires et s'en alla avec Zabini, Nott et Parkinson qui souriaient moqueusement en regardant le brun. Ce dernier leur tira la langue et ils rirent avant de disparaître.

- Tu t'entend aussi avec Nott, Zabini et Parkinson ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Juste eux promis ! fit Harry en prenant son sac. Je dois filler ! On se retrouve au dîner ?

Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'élança joyeusement dans les couloirs bourrés de jeunes sorciers. Il dévala les escaliers menant aux cachots avec un bonne humeur apparente.

Arrivé devant la salle de potion il poussa la porte et...

- Harry !!!

Une petite silhouette courra vers lui et il la réceptionna avec un sourire.

- Harry ! Tu sais quoi ?

- Nan mais tu va me le dire !

- Sev m'a dit que j'était à Poudlard l'école de magie ! C'est vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai !

- Super !

Le petit se contorsionna dans ses bras pour sauter à terre et pris la direction de la porte.

- Lucas, où vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Bah en cours de potion, répondit le petit garçon en regardant Harry comme si des oreilles d'éléphant venaient soudainement de poussée à la place de les siennes tout à fait normales.

- Lucas... rigola Harry. Ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu assisteras aux cours de Sev ! fit-il en le reprenant dans ses bras.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas de ton âge, répondit Severus. Tu va aller à la maternelle de Pré au Lard.

- Mais pourquoi ? râla Lucas. Je veux faire de la magie ! Comme Ry et Dray ! Et Remus il est où ?!

Le petit dans les bras d'Harry bouda, croisant ses petits bras et faisant la moue. Harry rigola et l'embrassa à la tempe. Lucas sourit et toute colère oublié noua ses bras autour du cou du brun pour le maintenir contre lui.

- Tu reste avec moi ce soir? demanda Lucas. Sevy m'a dit qu'on allait avoir un appartement pour nous avec Dray.

- Oui on y seras bien tout les trois, fit un voix à la porte.

- Drago ! s'écria Lucas en fonçant dans les bras ouverts du brun.

- Coucou Lucas ! Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Drago en rigolant.

- Vui ! hurla Lucas en sautant dans ses bras.

Harry sourit. Drago avait raison en fin de compte. Drago était tout aussi important aux yeux de Lucas que lui.

- Bien, tout les trois vous aller voir le directeur ok ? fit Severus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago qui tenait Lucas dans ses bras.

- Il a quelques points à régler avec vous, répondit vaguement Severus en plongant dans ses copies de tests de début d'année.

- Oh... fit Harry.

Le brun pris alors la route et Drago le suivit, Lucas calé contre sa hanche.

- Tu crois qu'il nous veux quoi le vieux fou ? demanda Drago.

- Dray arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! réprima le brun.

- Roooh d'accord.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Mais ça doit être par rapport à Lucas.

- Merci chéri mais ça j'aurais pus deviner tout seul, fit Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

- Alors arrête de poser des questions, répliqua Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la gargouille.

- Ohhh c'est zoli ! s'exclama Lucas.

- Euh... Ry ? C'ets quoi le mot de passe ? fit Drago.

- Magicocitron, fit Remus qui arrivait derrière eux.

- Mumus ! s'exclama Lucas en tendant les bras vers lui.

- Magicocitron ? répéta Harry alors que la gargouille s'ouvrait derrière lui.

- Une nouvelle variété de bonbon aux citron sorcier. Il pétille et fond dans la bouche, répondit Remus avec un sourire en prenant Lucas dans ses bras.

- Il met toujours des noms de confiseries en mot de passe ? demanda Drago exaspéré.

- Oui... soupira Harry.

- Débile... Complétement sénil le vieux, marmonna Drago derrière le brun.

- Je t'ais entendu Dray ! s'exclama Harry.

Drago soupira et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin.

[ clin d'oeil aux livres Tara Duncan, qui sont superbes, bien que dans le même genre qu'Harry Potter, les deux livres ne se ressemble pas du tout

_verdict ? j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant !_

_Angel MP_

_PS: Les auteurs adorent les reviews ! Ca doit être une maladie contagieuse que j'ai attrapée ! _


	4. Et la galère commence

_Coucou ! Voici un chapitre tout beau et corrigé par les bon soins de **P'titLion** ! Donc encore merci à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Angel MP_

****

**Chapitre 4 : Et la galère commence.**

- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Albus Dumbledore. Je vous attendais, vous pouvez vous asseoir...

Harry, Drago et Remus s'exécutèrent. Lucas sauta sur les genoux d'Harry et se lova dans ses bras en regardant Dumbledore, timidement.

- Un bonbon ? proposa gentiment le vieux directeur en tendant un bonbon au citron à Lucas.

Le petit brun le pris doucement et murmura un "merci" avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore en croisant les mains sur son ventre. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous convoque... ?

- Et bien on pense que ça a à voir avec Lucas, répondit Drago le plus aimablement possible, bien qu'il ait toujours détesté le directeur.

- En quelques sortes mais ce n'est malheureusement pas principalement pour ça, soupira Dumbledore.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Harry. Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, une vielle connaissance qui a décidé d'élire Poudlard comme toit pendant une durée indéterminée, répondit Dumbledore.

- Fudge ! s'exclama Remus.

- Oui, Cornélius Fudge le ministre de la magie, compléta Dumbledore, il arrive ce soir, pendant le dîner j'en suis certain.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui a toujours détesté le ministre de la magie anglais.

- Pour te voir, fit sèchement Remus en serrant les poings.

- Cet été je lui ai toujours interdit de venir te voir car tu étais au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et personne ne peux y entrer sans ma permission, fit Dumbledore calmement.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas interdit de venir à Poudlard ! s'exclama Harry. Vous en êtes le directeur nom d'un chien !

- Je n'en ai pas le droit, répliqua sèchement Dumbledore. Poudlard appartient à l'état et il s'agit d'une visite officielle normalement consacrée à l'inspection de Poudlard qui est la plus grande école de magie d'Angleterre.

- D'accord, fit Drago. Et on doit s'attendre à quoi ?

- Fudge veut se faire voir en ma compagnie, fit Harry en serrant Lucas contre son torse. Il aime montrer à l'Angleterre qu'il est proche de moi pour se donner de l'importance. Tu sais très bien qu'après la guerre il a voulut remettre tout le mérite sur lui alors qu'il n'a rien fait…

- Oh oui, fit Drago amèrement.

Harry soupira, il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage et Lucas le regarda craintivement, comme s'il ressentait toute la pression d'Harry.

- Ry... chuchota Lucas. Ca va ?

- T'inquiète pas, murmura Harry à son tour. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je te protègerai.

- Y aura-t-il des photographes ? demanda Drago.

- Surement, répondit Remus. Bien qu'ils n'ont le droit de rentrer que sous le métier d'attaché de caisse ou autre associés de Fudge.

- Ce qui nous amène à un autre problème, repris Dumbledore. Fudge s'installe ici avec toute son équipe. Donc tous les appartements sont pris... Nous n'avons pu garder le votre. C'est contre la loi de Poudlard et bien que Fudge soit ici principalement pour te voir Harry, il est là aussi en mission d'inspection et doit remettre ses rapports au ministre de l'éducation sorcière...

- Il va beaucoup s'intéresser à Lucas, poursuivit Remus. Je vais demander à Poppy si elle peut garder Lucas lorsqu'ils seront en cours, fit-il en direction de Dumbledore.

- Bonne idée Remus, fit le directeur, allez-y.

Remus se leva et sortit du bureau.

- Mais où va dormir Lucas ? demanda Harry.

- Avec vous, fit Dumbledore. Fudge n'a pas le droit de venir dans les dortoirs, je lui ai interdit.

- Il ne dormira pas chez les Serpentards, fit automatiquement Drago. J'ai confiance en Pansy, Blaise et Théo mais pas en Goyle, Crabbe ou autre Serpentards de ce genre. Hors de question que Lucas les fréquentes.

- Bien, il est décidé que Lucas dormira chez les Gryffondors, dit Dumbledore. Je ne peux rajouter de lit, mais je peux demander aux elfes d'agrandir le tiens pour que vous puissiez y dormir tranquillement.

- Merci, fit Harry.

- Pour ce qui est du reste, Lucas mangeras avec vous le matin et le soir. Poppy pourra surement le garder lorsque serrez en cour. Si vous avez trop de devoir les professeurs Snape et Lupin pourront lui faire de la place dans leur appartement.

Harry inclina la tête. Fudge allait le coller, ce mêler de sa vie et ses moindres gestes seront retransmit en article dans la gazette ou même dans un autre magazine du genre Sorcière Hebdo, qui ne pouvait faire un numéro sans le mentionner selon Parvati et Lavande.

- Vos affaires sont en route vers vos dortoirs, dit Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les trois dans le couloir, la gargouille se fermant silencieusement derrière eux. Lucas callé contre la hanche de Drago suçait son bonbon silencieusement, inspectant Harry et Drago de son regard bleu foncé.

- Je veux qu'Hermione et Ron rencontre Lucas avant le dîner, fit Harry. Je veux leur dire que j'ai un petit garçon à ma charge avec toi. J'te signal que c'est comme si on avait un fils.

- J'm'en doutais, fit Drago. Tiens prends le.

- Non, tu viens avec moi.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu as échappé à la discussion qui devait avoir lieu dans notre appartement ce soir, mais tu n'échapperas pas à celle là.

- Mais...

- Tu m'as promis ! menaça Harry.

- D'accord j'te suis.

Le brun sourit et emboita le pas. Lucas voulut descendre pour pouvoir admirer tout Poudlard. Il prit la main d'Harry et de l'autre côté celle de Drago pour avancer. Emerveillé, il ne faisait pas attention aux murmures qui les suivaient.

Drago et Harry s'amusaient lui raconter des anecdotes. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie, Harry lui raconta qu'il était surement l'élève qui avait été le plus souvent soigné par Mrs. Pomfresh et que c'était à moitié à cause de Drago.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble comme une sorte de famille heureuse et unie. Harry était heureux, ça se voyait, plus heureux que jamais et si quelqu'un avait remarqué cela c'était bien Ron.

Le roux les suivait depuis qu'il les avait croisés dans un couloir. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le brun n'avait jamais été si heureux, même avec lui et Hermione.

- Peut être que Malfoy a vraiment changé, pensa Ron.

Soupirant, il les suivit jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry s'arrêta devant la Grosse Dame. Celle ci fixa Drago de son regard noisette et sévère.

- Ce jeune homme est un Serpentard, dit-elle de sa voix aigue.

- Oui, fit Harry. Mais ça ne gène pas, je vous signal qu'il y a bien des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles à l'intérieur.

- Bien, fit la Grosse Dame. Mais pas de bagarre où ce jeune homme ne pourra plus entrer. Albus m'a fait prévenir qu'un jeune enfant allait venir... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tendre en direction de Lucas.

Le petit garçon était impressionné par le tableau mouvant. Depuis 2 mois il avait commencé à connaître le monde magique.

- Donc pas de problème, fit Harry. _Animoforti esse. [avoir du courage_

Le tableau pivota et Drago plissa les yeux.

- Je vais faire une overdose de rouge et or moi, souffla le blond.

- Dray tais-toi, fit Harry.

La salle commune n'était pas très remplie, les Gryffondors préférant profiter du beau temps.

- Harry ?

- Ah Hermione je te cherchais ! fit Harry en attrapant la main de Drago qui portait Lucas.

- Qui est ce petit garçon ?

Harry se retourna pour voir Ron.

- Ah te voilà. Venez on va dans le dortoir et vous pourrez enfin poser toutes vos questions, fit Harry.

Ron avait visiblement décidé d'ignorer Drago. Il regardait partout sauf en direction du blond qui ne put retenir un sourire ironique à la vue de ce manège pitoyable.

Lucas lui ne parlait pas, la bouche fermée il observait Hermione et Ron. Les deux Gryffondors semblaient tendus et Drago pouvait voir le regard d'Hermione passée de leurs mains liée à Lucas.

Un fois entré dans le dortoir vide Drago soupira.

- C'est... Rouge... soupira le blond.

- Autant que ton dortoir est vert, lui renvoya Harry.

- Peut être, fit Drago avec un sourire.

Dans ses bras Lucas bailla. Le petit garçon semblait fatigué par toutes les agitations la journée. Tout d'abord Tonk, la gentille aurore du QG l'avait réveillé et lui avait préparé un petit déjeuné qui fut l'occasion d'une bonne partie de rigolade. Puis elle l'avait habillé et avait voulut faire sa valise. Lucas avait trouvé sa maladresse marrante, au début...

- Ton lit ? demanda Drago en scannant les lits baldaquins du regard.

- Celui là, répondit Harry en lui désignant le lit du milieu.

- M'étonne pas, murmura Drago en regardant le bazar qui régnait déjà dans la valise ouverte au pied du lit. Lucas, tu veux t'allonger ?

- Oui... chuchota le petit brun qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

Le blond le posa par terre. Il regarda Lucas enlever ses chaussures et les ranger soigneusement au pied du lit avant de grimper sur le lit.

- C'est toi qui lui as appris ça ? s'étonna Harry en regardant les petites baskets alignées au pied du lit.

- Oh oui ! fit fièrement Drago. Ca ne risque pas d'être toi chéri...

Secouant la tête Harry aida Lucas à grimper sous les couvertures et le borda. Puis il s'assit par terre, le dos contre sa table de chevet. Drago lança un sort de silence au lit de Luca et ferma doucement les rideaux en regardant le petit s'endormir rapidement.

- Aller venez, soupira Harry à ses deux amis qui ne bougeaient pas. Je vous dois des explications.

Après s'être assuré que Lucas était bien installé Drago se positionna entre les jambes d'Harry qui l'entoura de ses bras en relevant les genoux. Légèrement sur le côté, il était face à Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient assis sur le lit voisin, celui du roux et ainsi il pouvait écarter légèrement les rideaux pour pouvoir surveiller l'enfant.

- Bon allez-y, fit Harry.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui regardait ses mains et pris la parole.

- Qui est ce petit garçon ?

- Il s'appelle Lucas, répondit Drago. Il a 3 ans.

- Lorsque j'étais encore à Privet Drive, je suis sortit le soir dans le parc, continua Harry. Je suis tombé sur une bande d'ados qui le frappaient.

- Sa mère est morte d'une overdose de drogue pas loin dans le parc, reprit Drago. Il semblerait qu'elle habitait avec cinq autres personnes dans un appartement miteux. Mais c'était une sorcière.

- C'était Snape qui me surveillait cette nuit là, fit Harry. Il a lancé des sorts aux ados et a été chercher la mère. Vu que c'était une sorcière il a appelé les aurors. Et ce fut à nous de le garder pendant une durée indéterminée. Enfin, à moi et Snape. C'était le troisième jour des vacances. Cette nuit là, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti habiter avec Snape au QG de l'Ordre.

- Je n'étais pas encore là... finit Drago.

- Donc si je comprends bien il est sous ta tutelle... fit Hermione.

- Non, fit Drago. Ce n'est pas officiel.

- En faite, il est sous la garde de Snape normalement, dit Harry. Mais je veux l'adopter.

- L'adopter ! s'exclama Ron. Mec t'as à peine 17 ans. Ce n'est pas pour te décourager mais ta vie ne serra pas...

- Ce que Ron veux dire c'est qu'un enfant c'est beaucoup de responsabilités, coupa Hermione craignant du tact légendaire de Ron.

- Je sais, fit Harry avec un sourire. Mais cette décision est définitive, j'ai 17 ans, je suis majeur.

- Ils n'ont pas trouvé de famille, reprit Drago. Sa mère est morte et elle était orpheline.

- Et le père ? demanda Ron.

- On l'a retrouvé, dit Harry. Mais il abandonné la garde. La déclaration d'adoption est dans deux mois.

- Donc tu veux adopter un enfant, fit Hermione lentement. Seul...

- Il ne serra pas seul Granger, fit sèchement Drago.

- Nous l'adoptons à deux, trancha Harry.

- Tu veux dire comme un couple ! s'écria Ron.

- Pas COMME un couple Ron, soupira Harry. Dray et moi sommes un couple.

Comme pour le prouver il resserra sa prise autour de Drago qui tripotait sa chaîne.

- Ron arrête, réprima sévèrement Hermione.

- On voit qui porte la culotte dans le couple, murmura Drago à l'oreille du brun.

Il se prit une tape sur le torse et rigola. Son rire clair fit taire Hermione.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire Malfoy, dit la brune.

- Il y a une première fois à tout Granger, lança Drago.

Un silence passa. Assis contre la tête de lit, Ron avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse. Sa petite amie était assise juste à côté, les jambes ramenées sous elle. Elle fixait la fenêtre face à elle qui laissait voir le lac, miroitant au soleil.

- Raconte tout, finit-elle par dire. Depuis le début. Parce que franchement je ne comprends rien...

Harry soupira et se recala contre sa table de chevet. Drago posa une main réconfortante sur une de ses cuisses relevé et l'autre se logea sur son ventre et accessoirement sur celles qu'Harry avait posées là. Posant sa tête sur l'adule du blond Harry commença son récit :

- Après la découverte de Lucas, je suis partit à Square Grimmaurd avec Snape. Snape est partit directement prévenir Albus et je ne l'ai revu que le lendemain matin...

_Flash Back [et oui le retour des flashs back ça vous manquait ?_

_Harry se réveilla lentement. Petit à petit alors que la brume de son esprit se dissipait, il prenait conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Tout d'abord il se souvint qu'il était à Square Grimmaurd. Encore un peu dans le brouillard il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement et..._

_- Ahhhhh ! s'écria-t-il._

_Une petite tête brune était juste au dessus de la sienne et des grand yeux bleu nuit le fixaient. Lucas sursauta et se recula brusquement. Harry le retint alors qu'il avait faillit tomber par terre et le reprit contre lui._

_- Lucas, désolé je ne t'avais pas reconnut... murmura le brun en se recouchant._

_- C'est pas grave ! fit Lucas en se mettant à genoux contre le flanc d'Harry. Dis Harry ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- J'ai faim !_

_Harry recouvra ses yeux de son avant bras. Deux petites mains se posèrent dessus pour le descendre un peu et deux yeux bleu foncé fixaient les émeraudes brillantes qui lui servaient d'yeux._

_- Pas toi ? reprit le petit en faisant une moue adorable._

_Le bruit de son estomac trahit Harry et Lucas sourit. Le brun le prit alors dans ses bras et se leva, le mettant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Lucas éclata de rire, tambourinant son dos avec ses petits poings, chatouillant Harry plus qu'autre chose._

_- Aller on va manger ! s'exclama Harry que la joie de Lucas avait remis en forme._

_Il posa le petit brun par terre et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé à la cuisine il vit que Snape n'était toujours pas là. Il sortit des céréales et du lait ainsi que des pâtisseries qu'il posa sur la table. Un coussin vola jusqu'à lui, sous les yeux ébahit de Lucas et il le posa sur une chaise pour surélever le petit brun. Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'à qu'un bruit les interrompe._

_D'où il était, Harry put voir Snape sortir de la cheminée. Le regard noir et froid de Snape ce posa sur eux et Harry se sentit gêné d'être devant son professeur seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee shirt._

_- Bien Potter, vous resterez ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, fit Snape imperturbable. Vous avez l'interdiction de sortir, vous et Lucas. C'est trop dangereux, tout les mangemorts ne sont pas emprisonnés. Molly Weasley à fait les courses il a deux jours. Je pars pour une semaine. Vous aurez surement la visite de Lupin._

_Puis il disparut dans les escaliers. Sans même ce demander où partait Snape pendant une semaine, Harry finit son bol et d'un coups de baguette le nettoya..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Il est donc partit une semaine ? fit Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Mais ça n'explique pas comment lui et toi vous êtes autant rapprochés, fit-elle remarquer.

- Et bien il est revenu... continua Harry. Quatre jours plus tard, en pleine nuit... Et il était...

_Fin ! Suspence... Je suis sadique moi ? non !!_

_Angel MP_


	5. Combats mangemoresques

_Coucou ! Malheureusement je me dois de vous dire que c'est le dernier chapitre que je peux publier avant de partir en vacances mais pas de PANIQUE ! Il me suffit de trouver une clef USB dans le bordel pas du tout organisé que sont les deux bureaux de mon père et je pourrais publier (un ordi portable pour écrire et le squattage de l'ordi de mon cousin là bas pour internet...) J'essayerais de publier une fois par semaine ... Donc bonne vacances à tous !_

_Angel MP_

**Chapitre 5 : Combats mangemoresques...**

_- Il est donc partit une semaine ? fit Hermione._

_- Oui, répondit Harry._

_- Mais ça n'explique pas comment lui et toi vous êtes autant rapproché, fit-elle remarquer._

_- Et bien il est revenu... continua Harry. Quatre jours plus tard, en pleine nuit... Et il était..._

- Et il était sévèrement blessé...

_Flash Back_

_Harry tentait de s'endormir. Lucas s'était lové contre lui et Harry le contemplait légèrement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Depuis quatre jours Lucas ne l'avait pas quitté. Aucune nouvelle des aurors et personne n'était venu au QG, chose rare. Harry écoutait la respiration lente de Lucas. La fenêtre était ouverte mais aucun bruit n'entrait. Il faisait chaud et pas un minuscule souffle de vent venait les rafraichir. Harry et Lucas avaient repoussés les couvertures au pied du lit. _

_Harry allait enfin s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit plus bas. Un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Il n'y avait personne d'autre au Qg à part Lucas et lui, et Snape ne devait rentrer que dans deux jours. _

_Le brun repoussa doucement Lucas et sans bruit il se leva. En descendant les escaliers, il entendit encore un bruit comme si corps qui tombait et il pressa le pas. Le poing serré sur sa baguette, il entra dans le sombre salon. _

_- Snape ! s'écria-t-il._

_Severus Snape était étendu par terre. Sa longue cape trainait par terre, trouée, abîmée et même brulée par endroit. Allongé sur le côté, Harry ne voyait pas son visage mais il pouvait voir la jambe de Snape qui avait l'air mal en point. Il s'empressa d'allumer la lumière. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Snape avait un poignard taché de sang en main, son autre main tenait son épaule en sang, se serrant en convulsion. Sa chemise noire était déchirée révélant des longues plaies sanguinolentes et profondes. Son visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude était taché de sang._

_Harry détacha la cape noire et retira le poignard de la main du professeur. Il s'empressa de lancer un sort de lévitation sur le corps de son professeur pour le faire léviter jusqu'au canapé. Là, il défit la chemise et observa le torse. La plaie sur l'épaule saignait le plus. Il se dépêcha d'enlever son tee-shirt et le roula en boule. Avec il pressa la plaie pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Le tissu blanc virait rapidement au rouge sous le regard impuissant d'Harry. Il ne connaissait rien en médicomagie et ne savait qui appeler, ni comment faire..._

_- Potter..._

_Harry releva brusquement la tête._

_- Professeur ! Vous êtes conscient. Dîtes moi quoi faire ! Je dois appeler..._

_- Non, coupa Snape._

_Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné, même au bord de la mort Snape ne perdait pas son ton sec._

_- Bibliothèque de droite... murmura difficilement Snape. Vous trouverez des livres de médicomagie._

_Une main rouge de sang se posa sur celle d'Harry qui retenait son tee-shirt sur la plaie._

_- Bougez-vous..._

_Harry retira sa main et courut vers la bibliothèque. Il trouva un livre qui avait l'air parfait. Il balaya se qu'il y avait sur la petite table à côté du canapé, en l'occurrence une lampe de chevet et un immonde bibelot en forme de serpent et ouvrit le manuel. Il alla au sommaire rapidement et trouve un sort._

_- Je peux refermer la plaie mais ils disent que le sort ne fait que relier les tissus de la peau et qu'il faut appliquer une potion dessus pour faire de l'effet._

_- La potion... Je l'ai... D'abord le sort Potter..._

_Harry inspira et jeta un coup d'œil au sort._

_- Merde ! Professeur c'est une incantation ! _

_- Nom d'un dragon Potter ! s'exclama Snape en serrant les dents sous la douleur._

_Harry pinça les lèvres en voyant les goutes de sueurs perler sur le front de son professeur. Sans se retenir, il convoqua un linge humide qu'il posa sur le front brulant du maître des potions._

_- Il suffit de visualiser... souffla Snape._

_- Bien je vais faire de mon mieux, professeur._

_Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers la plaie :_

_- __**Sanare dolorem alicujus.**_

_La plaie s'illumina en doré. Harry ouvrit les yeux et crut que cela ne marchait pas lorsqu'elle finit par se refermer lentement. Snape poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Il leva la main et la passa sur son visage. Harry ressentit la fatigue tomber sur lui d'un coup et tomba à genoux._

_- Lumière dorée Potter... La rumeur dit que Lilly Potter avait des pouvoirs de guérisseurs..._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Tu as guérit Snape ? fit Ron.

- Oui...

- Guérisseur ? murmura le roux. C'est une légende.

- On dit que les guérisseurs son ceux qui on une magie brute dont l'aura est a des pigments doré, ajouta Hermione. Mais il n'en est pas apparut depuis 500 ans.

- Et bien si, dit Drago. Lilly Potter en était une mais Severus nous a dit qu'elle était morte avant de pouvoir apprendre à bien s'en servir. Mais son fils à hérité de ce dons.

- Les Guérisseurs viennent de famille sang-pur pourtant, dit Hermione. Ce sont les héritiers des grandes familles qui étaient présente à la fondation de la magie.

- La grand-mère de Lilly était une sang-pur, dit Drago. Mais jusqu'à Lilly, sa descendance fut cracmol... La magie brute est vivante Granger, c'est elle qui choisit les âmes et non pas l'inverse. Même si Voldemort le voulait, il n'aurait pas put avoir ces pouvoirs, la magie aurait refusé et cela l'aurait détruit...

- Il faudra que je fasse des recherches, murmura Hermione.

- Continue Harry, dit Ron.

- Snape tenait à ce que personne ne sois au courant.

_Flash Back._

_- Professeur, j'ignore de quoi vous parlez mais votre état est grave, j'ai guérit la plus grosse blessure mais il vous reste beaucoup de plaie et d'hématome. Et je crois que vous avez le tibia cassé...Il faut appeler quelqu'un._

_- Ecoute Potter, tu n'appelleras personne..._

_- Mais pourquoi !? Vous pouvez mourir !_

_Severus tendit la main et avec rapidité et force pour son état il attrapa Harry à la nuque et le tira vers lui._

_- Potter si jamais, tu m'entends, si jamais tu appelles quelqu'un tu le regretteras. Ttu as ma parole... le menaça-t-il._

_- Ry ? _

_- Merde Lucas. _

_Malgré sa perte d'énergie dut à l'incantation puissante Harry se releva rapidement et courut vers Lucas qui était au pied de l'escalier. Il le prit dans ses bras et remonta les escaliers._

_- Lucas il va falloir que tu ne viennes pas dans le salon. Severus est revenu._

_- Le monsieur qui était avec toi quand t'es venu me chercher ?_

_- Oui. Il est malade et c'est... contagieux. Je ne veux pas que tu tombe malade, mentit Harry._

_- D'accord. Je vais faire dodo alors. Tu dors avec moi ?_

_- Je soigne Severus et je te rejoins. Promis._

_- D'accord, tu lui fais un bisou guérisseur pour moi ? fit Lucas et se recouchant. Bonne nuit._

_Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta se caresser les cheveux brun en bataille avant de redescendre. _

_- Professeur ! s'indigna Harry._

_Le maître des potions avait pris sa baguette et s'était fait parvenir des livres et des potions. _

_- Potter va falloir que tu m'aide. Et par Salazar nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. On a du travail alors appelle moi Severus._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- C'est comme ça que j'ai sympathisé. Après une nuit blanche Severus était a peut près en état et Lucas pouvait venir le voir sans problème. Plus de sang juste des contusions... Après cette nuit on était déjà beaucoup plus amical. J'ai même rit avec lui. En fait, j'ai découvert que ce n'est pas un connard de première, loin de là...

_Flash Back_

_- Severus ?_

_- Hum ? _

_Le professeur avait été placé sur son lit. Des coussins derrière son dos, il été assez surélevé pour pouvoir manger tranquillement. Harry lui avait amené un petit déjeuner solide alors que Lucas jouait en bas avec la figurine du magyar à pointes qu'Harry lui avait donné._

_Un bandage épais entourait le torse pâle mais finement musclé du professeur. Une attelle avait été placée sur le tibia gauche du professeur._

_- Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ? Franchement, ne venez pas me dire que vous êtes tombé dans un escalier..._

_Severus eut un sourire jaune et avala un morceau de toast._

_- Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Dumbledore._

_- Lui ne me dit rien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même avec lui. Vous pouvez y aller professeur, je serai une tombe._

_- Bien, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point alors. Albus ne voulait pas que j'aille emprisonner les mangemorts survivants avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Il voulait la meilleure protection pour son petit protégé..._

_- Moi... soupira Harry._

_- Et oui ! _

_- Mais vous êtes partit..._

_- Hinhin... Je savais que personne n'allait venir au QG puisqu'ils sont tous en mission. Donc je t'ai laissé pesant que même toi tu peux t'occuper d'un gamin de 3 ans qui comparé à ta famille est un ange._

_- Lucas est un ange Severus, fit Harry avec un sourire. Rien à voir avec Dudley !_

_- J'imagine, très bien même. Donc je me suis dit que tu étais un grand garçon malgré ce que pense Dumbledore et je suis partit. Mais je suis tombé dans une embuscade._

_- Qui ?_

_- Nott senior, Macnair et Malfoy..._

_- Malfoy ?_

_- Senior... Malfoy senior._

_- Oh... Et?_

_- Deux sont morts et l'autre est encore en vie... _

_- Vous devenez comme Dumbledore Severus. A parler en énigme. Je suis obligé de vous demander qui est le survivant ?_

_- Oui et je vais vous le dire. Malfoy, Malfoy senior. Et je crois qu'il est à la recherche de son fils... Drago, pour le tuer._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Nott, Macnair et mon père ne sont pas mort lors de la grande bataille, fit Drago. Severus et moi étions des espions haut placés au sein de l'Ordre, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Harry sourit franchement et embrassa la tempe du blond. Drago sourit et fit :

- Bah quoi c'est vrai !

- Bien sur, fit Harry soudain sérieux. Et ces trois là voulaient se venger.

- Je m'étais caché mais mon père m'a rapidement retrouvé.

- C'était une semaine après, continua Harry. Severus n'était plus sortit et reprenait des forces. Mais Remus est venu pour la première fois...

- Severus ne voulait qu'une chose, me retrouver. Pour cela, il avait Remus Lupin.

- Rem' l'informait de tout ce qu'il savait, en l'occurrence de tout ce que savait l'Ordre au sujet des deux Malfoy...

_Flash Back_

_- Lucas! appela Harry. Viens manger!_

_- J'arrive! cria le petit du salon._

_- Severus! cria Harry. C'est prêt! Dépêchez-vous, ça va refroidir!_

_- Oui, oui c'est bon Potter. J'ai pas besoin d'une Molly Weasley de plus, grogna le professeur en dévalant les escaliers._

_Grace aux bons soins d'Harry et à ses magnifiques potions, son tibias était entièrement soigné, les longues balafres sur son torses avaient disparues, seul son épaule le lançait lorsqu'il s'en servait trop._

_- Je ne me sens pas suffisamment en forme pour jouer à la mère aimante avec vous professeur... ironisa Harry._

_- Fort heureusement... fit Severus en haussant un sourcil amusé._

_- Sev!! fit Lucas en courant vers lui. Regarde!_

_Il tourna sur lui même satisfait. Harry était allé piocher dans le peu de fringue qui lui allait pour rétrécir un ensemble et le mettre à la taille du petit brun. Lucas portait enfin des habits neufs et propres. Un simple jeans bleu foncé et un tee-shirt noir. _

_- Ca te va très bien, bonhomme, fit le maître des potions en portant Lucas pour le mettre sur sa chaise._

_- Merci!_

_Souriant, Harry servit tranquillement les pâtes alors que Severus servait la viande. Malgré sa première semaine qui n'avait pas été de tout repos, sa deuxième semaine au QG se passait merveilleusement bien. Severus et lui avait trouvé un moyen de se taquiner gentiment. Lucas avait conquis le cœur du maître des potions aussi vite qu'il avait conquis celui d'Harry. Mais le petit brun n'avait aucun habit pour lui. Il n'avait que ceux qu'il portait lorsqu'Harry et Severus l'avait retrouvé. Harry s'était alors mis à la recherche de sort pour pouvoir mettre à sa taille le peu de vêtements convenables qu'il avait et lui avait donné. Il s'en était bien sûr gardé ! Mais il était urgent de faire du shopping..._

_- Lucas, met ta serviette, fit Harry._

_BOOOM..._

_Snape sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et sa baguette fut tirée de sa poche. Faisant signe à Lucas de se taire, qui, apeuré, s'était rué dans les bras d'Harry, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine qui donnait au hall et l'escalier ainsi que sur l'ouverture du salon._

_Le brun se rassura quand il vit le maitre des potions secouer la tête et ranger sa baguette._

_- Par Salazar Lupin, tu peux pas faire attention ! _

_- Oh, ça va Severus ! s'indigna la voix de Remus Lupin._

_Harry se leva et, portant Lucas, il sortit de la cuisine en direction du salon où se trouvait la cheminée._

_- T'as des nouvelles ? s'enquit Severus en aidant Remus qui était apparemment tombé de la cheminée. _

_- Oh oui et pas des bonnes... fit Remus en lui lançant un regard navré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça pourrait être pire. _

_Remus s'épousseta dignement et Severus lui détacha sa cape qu'il secoua avant de la lancer sur le canapé._

_- Harry ! s'exclama le loup garou avant de s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Que fais-tu là ? Et qui est ce petit garçon ?_

_- Je m'appelle Lucas, répondit le petit brun._

_- J'assurais la garde d'Harry quand il a eut la merveilleuse idée de défendre l'enfant contre une bande d'ados qui font tous deux fois sa taille, répondit Severus à la place du brun. On a retrouvé la mère morte et on a appelé les aurors. En attendant qu'ils retrouvent la famille, on doit le garder._

_- Alors Severus a eut la gentillesse de m'emmener ici pour que je veille sur Lucas à sa place, finit Harry._

_- Je t'ais tiré des griffes de ces moldus, grogna Severus. Tu devrais au moins avoir un peu de respect pour moi..._

_Harry lui tira la langue très mature et Lucas rigola joyeusement. _

_- Bref, j'aimerais continuer dans cette ambiance, reprint Remus tout d'un coup sérieux. Mais je dois faire vite. _

_- Lucas, va donc jouer dans la chambre, fit Severus. Harry tu reste._

_- Severus..._

_- Non Remus, Harry a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Ça ne va pas le tuer !_

_- D'accord mais Dumbledore..._

_- Qu'il aille en enfer ! Dumbledore n'aura bientôt plus aucun droit sur lui lorsqu'il aura 17 ans. Et il a dit que c'était moi qui étais responsable de lui en ce moment. Alors c'est moi qui choisis. Harry est peut être une pustule sur les fesses de l'humanité quand il s'agit de potion, il a tué Voldemort et ce n'est pas rien. _

_- J'imagine que c'est un compliment façon Severus Snape ? fit Harry qui était de plus en plus étonné par le maitre des potions._

_- Non Potter, ne rêvez pas. J'ai toujours voulut le faire moi même, grogna Severus._

_Harry sourit et s'assit souplement aux côté de Severus sur le canapé alors que Remus était sur celui d'en face._

_- Si tu veux savoir Severus, Dumbledore n'a pas plus d'autorité sur moi que Mrs. Black..._

_Sur ce, Harry rigola et sous les yeux grands ouverts de Remus, Severus se mit à ricaner, jetant un regard moqueur au tableau de la vielle mégère qui avait un gros trou au milieu, comme brulé._

_- Bien, fit Severus une fois qu'Harry se fut reprit. Harry, tu dois savoir que l'Ordre est en chasse. Il a pour mission de pourchasser tout les mangemorts vivants et grâce à ceux retrouvés vivant et mis sous véritasérum, on a pu savoir leurs noms. Les déclarés mangemorts sont immédiatement recherchés._

_- Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Depuis la Grande Bataille il y a deux mois, fit Remus. I ln' en reste pas beaucoup mais ce sont les plus coriaces._

_- Malfoy... fit Harry._

_- Oui, mais celui là est spécial, dit Severus. Drago est devenu un traitre pour lui et lorsque sa femme s'est retournée contre lui ainsi que son fils il a... _

_- Disjoncté, finit Remus. Narcissa et Drago était pour lui des pions._

_- Des pions nécessaires à sa survie, ajouta Severus._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- En clair mon père était un malade mental, fit froidement Drago. Il avait une envie de vengeance incontrôlable et voulait remplacer son maître. Les autres qui l'accompagnaient l'avaient suivit dans son délire.

Un moment de silence passa. Parler de son père restait dur pour Drago. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Le blond masqua sa gêne et sa tristesse en écartant les tentures du baldaquin pour regarder Lucas dormir. Il se décrispa automatiquement, un sourire tendre naissant sur ses lèvres. Le petit brun était affalé sur le ventre, les couvertures repoussées. Un bras pendant dans le vide et un autre serrant son oreiller contre lui.

Harry le regarda à son tour et un sourire naquit aussi sur ses lèvres, identique à celui du blond.

Malgré sa désapprobation qu'ils soient parents aussi tôt, Hermione voyait à quel point les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient attachés à Lucas. Elle voyait aussi à quel point ils étaient amoureux.

Bien sûr, elle le remarquait plus chez Harry. Toutes sortes de gestes anodins cachant beaucoup de chose. Il serrait Drago de façon possessive contre lui et Hermione remarquait qu'il mettait souvent son nez près de ses cheveux et fermait les yeux comme pour en sentir l'odeur. Malfoy, lui, ne laissa pas grand chose paraître mais la main posée sur celles d'Harry et l'autre sur la cuisse du brun montraient qu'ils étaient proches...

_A suivre !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! _

_Angel MP_


	6. Invité nondésiré et crise d'angoisse

_Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé ! Angel est mille fois désolé du retard ! Mais j'ai tellement adoré mes vacs que le reste passait en millième plan ! Pour me ratrapé voici ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! _

_Angel MP_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Invité non-désiré et crise d'angoisse incontrôlable...**

- Ma mère avait refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit, dit Ron brisant le silence.

Drago relâcha les rideaux du lit alors qu'Harry répondait calmement.

- Sous l'ordre de Dumbledore, fit Harry. Il ne voulait pas que l'information remonte à moi car il savait que je voudrais y participer.

- Ce que tu as fait, ne pus s'empêcher de dire Hermione sur un ton réprobateur.

- Bien sur, fit Drago en haussant les épaules. C'est tout lui ça. Voler au secours des pauvres gens avec ton immense complexe du super-héro...

- Oh ça va ! fit Harry en faisant semblant de bouder malgré l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Drago secoua la tête et planta un bisou sonore sur sa joue en criant :

- Oh mon héro !

Il se prit un coup sur le dos et Harry le fit changer de position. Refermant les jambes Drago s'installa au travers de ses genoux et mis un bras autour de son épaule, le dos contre le montant en bois foncé du lit. Les bras autour de la taille du blond, Harry se décida à continuer l'histoire.

_Flash Back_

_- Bon revenons en aux Malfoy, fit Severus, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Lucius a retrouvé Drago ?_

_- Oui, fit Remus. Ils sont au Manoir Malfoy._

_- Tous les deux ! s'exclama Severus. Mais Lucius va tuer Drago._

_- L'ordre a reçut un message de Drago, fit Remus. _

_- Comment ? demanda le professeur._

_- Grace au système d'hologramme de l'Ordre. Après cela, il a brulé son électron pour que son père ne le voie pas._

_- Et le message disait quoi ? demanda Harry inquiet pour son meilleur ennemi._

_- Qu'il était en sécurité pour l'instant. Qu'il avait réussit à amadouer son père mais il reste instable. _

_- Ça c'est mon filleul, fi Severus en appuyant son dos contre le canapé._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Et comment as-tu fait ? demanda Hermione.

- Comme on l'a dit avant mon père était instable mentalement, fit Drago. Il était perdu dans son monde où il prenait la succession de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé je lui ai en quelque sorte fait croire que j'étais un agent double. Que Dumbledore croyait que j'espionnais Voldemort pour lui mais qu'en faite je lui faisais croire ça pour l'espionner lui pour le compte de Voldemort. Et il m'a crut...

- Severus avait décidé...

- Ry ? Dray ? fit Lucas.

- Déjà levé ? fit Drago en le prenant sur lui.

Le dos contre le torse d'Harry et sur les genoux de Drago, Lucas se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement.

- J'ai faim, répondit le petit.

Puis il les observa tour à tour, passant ses yeux bleu foncé sur les quatre occupants de la pièce.

- Vous parlez de Voldoudou, fit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Drago étouffa son rire dans un éternuement alors qu'Harry éclatait tout simplement de rire. Hermione et Ron les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

- Maieuh ! s'exclama Lucas. C'est vrai ! Pas de sourire, ça veux dire Voldoudou.

- Vol...Voldoudou ! s'étrangla Harry en continuant de rire.

Ron et Hermione finir par comprendre et éclatèrent eux aussi de rire. Mais le grondement de l'estomac de Ron rappela le roux à l'ordre qui regarda sa montre.

- C'est l'heure du dîner ! s'exclama Ron remettant les explications pour plus tard.

- Oui on va manger ! fit joyeusement Lucas en courant vers ses chaussures.

Drago se leva et s'étira. Harry lui tendit paresseusement la main que le blond prit pour le tirer. Harry se leva donc et pris Drago contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond. Drago lui caressa le dos murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille du brun qui le fit rire.

Puis Lucas vint vers eux, les poings sur les hanches, comme une imitation comique de Molly Weasley.

- Arrêtez de vous faire des bisous, réprimanda Lucas. C'est l'heure de manger.

Il se mit d'autorité entre eux et s'empara de leur main pour les tirer vers la sortie. Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis sourir aux bêtises de Lucas.

- Vous venez ?

- On vous suit.

Ils traversèrent la salle commune vide et le tableau s'ouvrit devant eux.

- Ah bah enfin ! grogna une voix derrière le tableau.

- Sev ! s'exclama Lucas tout sourire.

Le petit garçon se faufila dans les bras du professeur de potion qui le serra tendrement contre lui.

- Le Ministre arrive dans une demi-heure environ, fit Severus à Harry et Drago. Je préfère que Lucas vienne manger avec Remus et moi pour éviter que Fudge face rapidement le rapport entre vous et Luc'.

- Ok, fit Harry en passant à Sev la veste de Lucas.

- Remus n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Drago, un éclair malicieux brillant dans ses prunelles couleur myosotis.

- Il est dans la Grande Salle, grommela Severus en lui lançant un regard noir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est vos nounous attitrées que l'on doit être toujours ensemble.

- Comme si ça te dérangeais ! s'esclaffa Drago.

Harry rigola ouvertement alors que Severus se refermait encore plus sur lui même. Le maitre des potions releva le menton dignement et emboîta fermement le pas vers la Grande Salle, portant toujours Lucas dans ses bras.

Les quatre étudiants le suivirent. Drago passa un bras cajoleur autour de la taille du brun qui lui embrassa la tempe tout en passant à son tour un bras tendre autour des épaules de son petit ami. A leur côté, Hermione marchait silencieusement, la main de Ron entrelacée à la sienne. Les deux Gryffondors réfléchissaient aux informations apprises il y a quelques minutes. Enfin Hermione y réfléchissait, Ron tentait seulement de les avaler et de les accepter.

Drago parlait joyeusement avec son parrain, tout en insinuant quelques commentaires sur Remus. Harry les écoutait en souriant, sachant que les conséquences des paroles de son petit ami s'abattraient sur lui aussi, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait grand chose.

Le couloir était éclairé par le soleil joyeux et brillant, chauffant les habitants du château. Le temps ressemblait à l'état d'esprit d'Harry. Il était chaud, joyeux mais quelques nuages assombrissait son bonheur.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide et ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle. Harry relâcha Drago qui se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards sous les cris de joies de ses camarades ainsi qu'épié par les autres élèves. Leurs regards se tournèrent ensuite sur Severus qui tenait Lucas dans ses bras. Le petit garçon embrassa sa main et souffla dessus en direction d'Harry puis de Drago. Le brun y répondit par un grand sourire alors que le blond se contentait d'un clin d'œil complice.

- Mère poule ! cria Blaise en riant avec Pansy.

- Hey ! s'exclama Drago. Mais aller vous faire voir ! Je ne suis pas une mère poule, y a Potter pour ça !

- Mouais bien sur, fit calmement Théo assis en face de Blaise et à côté de Pansy.

Drago ronchonna dans sa barbe inexistante mais un sourire fleurit rapidement sur ses lèvres quand Harry, assis entre Weasley et Finnigan lui fit un clin d'œil tout en faisant un signe de salut à Blaise, Pansy et Théo.

Du côté d'Harry, c'était pas la grande joie pour le brun.

- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Malfoy ?

- Hey Harry, tu sais c'est qui le petit dans les bras de Snape !?

- Harry !

Etc... Mais Harry ignorait superbement tout ça. Il se contentait de regarder Lucas, assis entre Snape et Lupin à la table des professeurs et de se servir à manger tout en parlant de temps en temps avec Ron et Hermione.

Grace au ciel, ses deux meilleurs amis ne semblaient pas vouloir parler de son couple en public tout comme lui. Malgré tout l'attente de l'arrivée du Ministre le stressait incroyablement. Depuis qu'il avait abattu Voldemort, Fudge n'avait pas réussit à lui mettre la main dessus, caché à Ste Mangouste ou à Privet Drive ainsi que dans l'introuvable QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien à l'abri des photographes.

- Tu crois que Fudge va arriver quand ? demanda Ron.

- Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder, répondit Hermione. A cette heure tout le monde est arrivé.

- Je suis sur qu'il va interrompre le dîner pour se faire encore plus remarquer, ajouta Harry, un rictus moqueur sur le visage. Il est tellement imbu de lui même...

- Tu crois qu'il va faire quelque chose contre Lucas ? demanda Hermione en baissant sensiblement la voix pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

- Vu comment tu as réussit à l'éviter pendant 3 mois, fit Ron en hochant la tête, il ne va pas être tendre.

- Ça tu l'as dit, approuva Harry. Mais bon ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, je vous signal que pendant le moi de juin j'étais dans le coma.

Ses deux meilleurs amis eurent un sourire en ce souvenant de la crise du premier ministre quand il apprit que l'hôpital l'avait mis en coma magique pour régénérer sa magie avant qu'il n'ait pu faire une conférence de presse.

- Tu l'aurais vu, souffla Hermione, c'était hilarant.

Ils rigolèrent un peu, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que maintenant qu'il était avec Drago et que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ensemble, plus rien ne serrait comme avant. Un silence passa entre eux, tous perdus dans leurs pensées que même si un petit ange se trimballait en couche culotte devant eux rien ne les aurait perturbés.

- Je trouve ça incroyable... finit par murmurer Hermione.

- Qu'es-ce que tu trouves incroyable ? demanda Harry en relevant le visage vers elle.

- Tout. Toute cette histoire, toute cette situation... soupira la brune.

- Malfoy... fit Ron en hochant la tête.

- Drago, corrigea machinalement Harry les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui, et puis Snape, continua Hermione.

- Sev, fit Harry en mâchonnant un bout de viande.

- Ouaip, repris Ron en se servant des pâtes. Et puis toi père, franchement... C'est...

- Fou ? proposa Harry. Du gros délire ? Un rêve de Fred et George ?

- Un peu ça... fit Hermione en mangeant sa salade. Mais pour le rêve de Fred et George il faut conclure Malfoy pour que ce sois plausible.

- Hum... acquiesça Ron en avalant sa bouchée. Il ne doit pas être facile à vivre celui là...

- Aussi chieux que vous en période d'engueulade, sourit Harry.

- Hey ! se défendit mollement Hermione.

- C'est vrai qu'il est sacrément buté mais il parait froid alors qu'au fond il est vulnérable et... tendre... fit doucement Harry.

- Vulnérable ? s'étrangla Ron. Tendre ?

- Bon d'accord pour vulnérable, se repris Harry. C'était n'importe quoi. Mais il a des moments où il peut être tendre et attentionné.

- Enfin, il est canon et ça suffit, soupira Hermione.

- Maieuh ! s'écria Ron. Hermione !

- Quoi ? fit-elle.

- Mec, fit Harry. Dray est une bombe, je t'assure, et puis c'est pas nouveau.

- Argh ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! s'exclama Ron en se bouchant les oreilles.

Hermione et Harry rigolèrent mais leur joie fut interrompue par la gigantesque double porte qui s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Toute la grande salle se retourna et ils purent voir...

- Fudge... cracha Harry.

Le Ministre était la vêtu d'un costume gris à rayure noires qui le grossissait ainsi qu'une chemise rouge bordeaux sous un veston assortit à son costume. Une cape bleu foncé, presque noire avait était ajustée sur le complet et Fudge maintenait sous son coude replié un chapeau melon vert foncé. Une vingtaine de gens l'entouraient. Harry en repéra cinq avec des appareils photos et les autres n'avaient qu'un attaché-case en main. Ils étaient tous fringuant dans leurs costumes sombres et leur visage n'avait rien d'aimable.

- A l'image de leur patron, pensa Hermione.

- Ça doit pas être gai tout les jours au bureau, souffla Ron.

- Ça tu l'as dit mec, chuchota Harry alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait les dires de son petit ami.

Fudge se décida enfin à se diriger vers le directeur qui s'était levé ainsi que tous les professeurs. Ses agents le suivirent prestement, le dos droit, la démarche fière et imposante.

- Cornélius Fudge ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Heureux de vous voir ici en notre compagnie.

Le directeur se pencha et serra la main du ministre qui était arrivé devant sa table.

- Pour moi aussi Albus, fit le ministre.

Puis Fudge se retourna vers les élèves et ses employés se dispersèrent autour de lui.

- Percy ! s'exclama Ron.

En effet Percy, le troisième frère de Ron était là. Sa chevelure rousse coupée en courtes bouclettes, bien droit dans son complet noir, un attaché de caisse argent en main. Lui aussi avait remarqué Ron et son regard bleu foncé s'était posé sur lui et sur sa sœur, Ginny légèrement derrière eux.

Les poings de Ron se contractèrent sous la table et son regard s'assombrit par la colère. Percy resta imperturbable et son regard se reposa sur Fudge.

- Bonjours élèves de Poudlard ! s'exclama Fudge. C'est avec grand plaisir que je reviens à Poudlard, non pas pour y étudier cette fois-ci ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et c'est partit pour un discourt interminable... souffla Ron qui avait déjà posé le menton sur ses mains, en appui sur la table par les coudes.

Harry hocha la tête et son regard fut attiré par Lupin qui tentait de calmer Lucas. Le petit garçon semblait apeuré par temps de grandes personnes et lui lançait un regard de détresse. Harry grimaça lorsque son instinct de protection le frappa en plein visage et qu'il eut une fore envie de rejoindre Lucas pour lui faire une gros câlin.

Cependant, il ne le fit pas, mais en portant son regard sur Drago il vit que le blond lui avait décidé de le faire. Le petit était en pleine crise de frayeur et Remus avait bien du mal à le calmer. Severus tentait de le faire asseoir tranquillement sur la chaise alors que Remus lui parlait doucement. Mais déjà des larmes coulaient sur les joues halées et rosies du petit garçon. Comme Harry n'entendait rien il conclut que Severus ou Remus avait jeté sur le petit un charme de silence et pour son grand bonheur le Ministre ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Reportant son regard sur la table des Serpentards, il sursauta en voyant que Drago n'était plus à sa place. Placée verticalement la table des Gryffondor était juste à gauche de la grande porte, ensuite, encore plus à gauche se trouvait la table des Poufsouffle. Sur la table de droite, juste à côté de l'entrée c'était les Serdaigles qui siégeaient. Enfin le plus éloigné de la table des Gryffondor était bien sur celle des Serpentard. La place de Drago, en bon Prince des Serpentards était tout au milieu, dos au mur de façon à avoir l'œil sur toutes les autres tables. Entouré par Blaise Zabini et d'un autre Serpentard de sixième année à l'air plutôt costaud, Drago maintenait l'ordre et la paix au sein de la maison des verts et argent.

Mais en ce moment la place qui faisait, légèrement, office de trône était vide. Son propriétaire s'avançait derrière les élèves, le dos courbé, lançant des regards noirs à quiconque le regardait. Inquiet pour Lucas qu'il voyait s'affoler de plus en plus, le blond s'avançait vers la table des professeurs. Grâce à la table des Serpents, personne ne pouvait le voir, caché entre les élèves et le mur. S'avançant vers la table des professeurs, il fit des signes à Lucas qui heureusement était à l'extrémité droite.

Le petit finit par le voir et se détendit un peu. S'accrochant à la robe de sorcier noire de Snape, il fixait Drago et semblait déjà un peu plus calme. Cependant des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues rosées.

Plus loin, Harry écoutait le discourt du ministre d'une seule oreille et avait repéré Drago. De temps en temps, Lucas le regardait et il faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer grâce à des sourires. Il fut soulagé en voyant que le petit se détendait au fur et à mesure que Drago s'approchait.

- Envois-le moi, articula Drago agenouillé tout au bout de la table des serpents.

Le ministre et sa bande ne couvrait que l'espace entre les tables des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, bien caché derrière la table ils ne pouvaient voir Drago mais si Lucas traversait l'espace d'environ 10 mètres entre la table des professeurs et celle des serpents il serrait surement repéré par ces sortes de hyènes aux yeux de faucon.

Sortant sa baguette Drago jeta un sort de dissimulation sur Lucas qui se couvrit des couleurs du paysage derrière lui.

- Lucas tu va t'avancer le plus près possible du mur vers Drago d'accord ? fit doucement Remus.

Le petit brun hocha la tête alors que ses larmes doublaient d'intensité. Remus le posa en douceur sur le sol. Lucas se précipita dans les bras de Drago, longeant le mur comme lui avait dit le lycanthrope. Il se blottit dans les bras de Drago qui annula les charmes sur le petit être. Jetant des regards menaçants autour de lui il serra Lucas contre lui et leva un pouce en direction de Blaise. Ce dernier fit le même signe à Harry qui soupira de soulagement, ses poings se décrispant sur ses genoux...

_Et voilà ! Mais ma rentrée est cet aprem donc je sais pas à qu'elle vitesse je vais pouvoir publier ! Pour ceux qui connaissent Déco Serpentarde je publie dans pas longtemps promis ! Et puis maintenant j'ai trois fics en marche !_

_Angel MP_


	7. Réconfort et barbation

_Coucou ! Enfin le 7ème chapitre ! Ecris en cour de français pendant un long monologue de deux heures de mon prof sur la vie et les moeurs des civils pendant la première ET la seconde guerre mondiale... Bref il est là et n'attends que vos petits yeux !_

_Angel MP_

**Chapitre 7 : Réconfort et ****barbation...**

Longeant lentement la table des verts et argents Drago atteignit rapidement sa place et plaça Lucas entre lui et Blaise, de sorte que le petit ne soit pas trop vu par les sorciers du ministère. Caressant le dos de l'enfant en lui essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir donné généreusement par Pansy, Drago tendit une oreille et écouta le discourt du Ministre :

- Poudlard est un pilier en Angleterre. Cette école forme tout les jeunes sorciers anglais à être confronté à la réalité extérieure et nous sommes là pour nous assurer que le pilier est en bon état ! Car mes chers étudiants, doit être en bon état et servir l'Angleterre comme il se doit ! finit Fudge en haussant la voix et en écartant les bras pour paraître plus solennel.

Les élèves applaudirent mollement, se demandant quand tout se raffut sera finit pour enfin pouvoir terminer de manger tranquillement.

- Malfoy va réussir à le calmer ? demanda Ron.

- Bien sur ! fit Harry avec un sourire.

- C'est tellement bizarre... souffla Hermione. Lui qui était si froid avant...

- Maintenant il est chaud bouillant, j't'assure ! s'exclama Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Hermione lui lança un regard rieur. Tous les élèves retournèrent à leur dîner alors qu'une autre table apparaissait, entre les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles où s'installèrent le Ministre et ses souffitres. Quand la fin du dîner sonna les élèves se levèrent en masse pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite et ainsi commenter l'apparition de Fudge entre eux. Harry jeta un regard à Drago qui d'un signe de tête lui indiqua Fudge, s'avançant vers lui encadré par Percy et ce qui semblait être un aurore.

- Harry Potter ! s'exclama Fudge en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Quel plaisir de _te_ voir !

- Bonjour M. le Ministre, répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé alors que les élèves commençaient à les entourer. Comment allez-_vous_ ? ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le vous.

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant que je te vois en bonne santé ! Si tu savais la peur que tu m'as fait ! s'exclama Fudge.

Alors que Fudge parlait à Harry comme s'ils étaient des amis intimes, Drago avait pu s'éclipser avec Lucas, entouré de Blaise, Théo et Pansy.

- Ils ne vont pas me prendre ? Hein Dray ? Je reste avec toi et Ry ? Hein ? demanda Lucas l'air affolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Drago. Tu restes avec nous. Même s'ils veulent te prendre Harry les en empêchera d'accord ?

- D'accord... souffla Lucas en enfouissant son visage blême au creux de l'épaule du blond.

Le regard inquiet, Drago embrassa le sommet du crâne brun et fila vers son dortoir.

- J'en suis désolé, répondit Harry qui n'était pas désolé du tout.

- Nous n'avons eu aucun signe de toi cet été, continua le Ministre en souriant au photographe qui les prenait en photos.

- Oui j'ai eut besoin de me reposer... fit Harry.

Le brun se décida d'avancer et malheureusement Fudge le suivit, marchant à ses cotés.

- L'Angleterre s'attendait à ce que tu te montres ! s'exclama Fudge. Beaucoup on crut à ta disparition. Seul l'article publié sur la Gazette avec une photo de toi arrivant à la gare 9 3/4 les ont rassurés. Mais tu aurais du venir au bon nombre de fêtes préparées en ton honneur. Ce n'était pas très poli.

- Ecoutez, je suis content que les anglais soient heureux maintenant que j'ai tué Voldemort mais j'ai besoin moi aussi de refaire ma vie.

Sur ce, Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivit par Ron et Hermione qui compatissaient pour leur ami. Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors.

- Ca aurait put être pire, fit Hermione. Il a décidé de jouer à l'amiable.

- Il n'allait pas non plus gueuler sur Harry devant tout Poudlard, ajouta Ron.

- Oui c'est sûr... soupira Harry.

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir vide des garçons qu'Hermione ferma à double tour. Harry se jeta sur sa valise et fouilla dedans, jetant des vêtements un peu partout. Il y sortit la carte des maraudeurs.

- Ça doit être Drago qui a ma cape d'invisibilité, dit-il à ses meilleurs amis.

- Pourquoi elle se trouverait dans sa valise ? s'étonna Ron.

- Hum... fit Harry en rougissant. On n'a pas fait attention en faisant nos valises. On a mélangé nos fringues comme elles nous vont toutes.

- Oui vous avez a peut près la même taille, fit Hermione.

- Mmmm...

Un elfe apparut à a se moment la, une valise à côté de lui.

- M. Potter ? Je vous apporte les affaires de M. Lucas, dit en s'inclinant jusqu'au sol.

- Bien, merci, dit Harry avec un sourire tout en s'emparant de la valise de Lucas.

L'elfe s'inclina encore une fois puis disparut dans un CRAC sonore.

- Ils sont dans le dortoir des Serpentards, fit Harry penché sur sa carte. Je vais lui envoyer un mot pour lui dire d'apporter Lucas ici avec la cape.

Prenant sa baguette, Harry fit prestement apparaitre parchemin et plume.

_Dray, _

_Tu as ma cape dans ta valise. Sers-toi en pour apporter Lucas dans mon dortoir. Le mot de passe est toujours Animoforti esse. Dépêches-toi ! _

_Harry._

Pliant le parchemin en deux, il le tapota trois fois de sa baguette en murmurant des paroles qu'Hermione et Ron ne comprirent pas. Le mot disparut et Harry entreprit de ranger ses affaires.

- Si Drago voit le bordel que j'ai déjà fait dans ma valise il va me tuer ! s'exclama le brun en rigolant.

Il reprit sa baguette et entreprit de tout ranger. En deux trois mouvements se fut fait et il se laissa jeter sur son lit.

- Quelle journée ! souffla Harry.

Le Survivant s'étendit sur son lit, un bras sous sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre.

- Heu... Lucas dors ici ? demanda Ron en faisant de gros yeux.

- Ah oui je ne vous ai pas raconté, soupira Harry. Avec la visite de Fudge et sa vingtaine de petits toutous, tous les appartements et les chambres de Poudlard sont prises. On devait avoir un appartement et je sais qu'avec tous ces changements Lucas ne voudra pas dormir chez Remus ou Severus. Drago à décidé qu'il dormirait ici, plus en sécurité entouré de gentils Gryffys que de vils et débauchés serpents.

- C'est pour ça que l'on n'a pas nos appartements de Préfet en chef ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Il était convenu que Dumbledore rajoute une chambre à celui de Drago pour que Lucas puisse y dormir. On aurait eut notre appart' à trois quoi.

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un regard, comprenant par là que Drago et Harry étaient véritablement intimes et amoureux.

Un papier qui apparut devant Harry les coupa dans leur réflexion.

_Ry,_

_Je peux savoir comment tu veux que j'entre dans ton fichu dortoir si tu le ferme à double tour ? Ca doit surement être Granger qui a fermé la porte parce que les sorts de fermeture sont vachement bien placés._

_Drago._

Harry pouffa.

- Hermione tu pourrais rouvrir la porte ? Drago et Lucas sont juste derrière.

- Oh bien sur ! s'exclama-t-elle confuse.

Attrapant sa baguette elle annula les charmes et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur rien pour se refermer aussitôt. Devant eux l'air se plissa et Drago apparut, portant Lucas qui avait l'air bien amusé.

- Oh ma valise ! s'écria le petit alors que Drago remettait les sorts sur la porte.

- Finnigan, Thomas et Longdubas sont en bas, fit le blond aux Gryffondors. Ils n'ont pas l'air très content...

- Ils attendront encore un peu, fit Harry qui ne voulait pas que Drago les quitte.

Le blond alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Harry qui le rejoignit. Après avoir vérifié que rien n'avait disparut de sa valise, Lucas grimpa à son tour sur le lit pour leur faire un gros câlin. Après un gros bisou pour chacun il repartit fouiller dans sa valise pour trouver un jouet. Harry quant à lui était bien décidé à profiter le plus possible de Drago avant qu'il ne parte. Il se releva et le pris dans ses bras, taquin il lui caressa les fesses avec un sourire. Drago se mordit les lèvres et alla ravir celle du brun. Ils furent interrompit par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sortant de ses gond. Derrière se trouvait Snape qui rangeait tranquillement sa baguette alors que Lupin réparait la porte avec un sourire.

- On change de plan, grogna Severus.

- On joue la discrétion peut être ? fit Drago en haussant un sourcil rieur.

- Effectivement, répondit Severus sans lui accorder l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Aller hop ! Tous chez le professeur Dumbledore, dit Remus avec un sourire. Aller ! Vous aussi... ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione assis tranquillement sur le lit du premier.

Ils se levèrent aussi et malgré tout leurs bouches restèrent fermées, contenant des milliers de questions à en voir le regard agacé d'Hermione.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Dray ? Où c'est qu'on va ? demanda Lucas alors qu'il gambadait joyeusement devant eux dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard.

- Chez Albus Dumbledore, répondit Harry à la place de Drago.

- Ouais chez le vieux fou... marmonna Drago.

- Dray... réprimanda Harry. Arrêtes, tu sais bien que Luc' répètes tout.

- C'est pô vrai ! s'exclama Lucas. Je n'ai pas dit à Ryry que Sev et Mumus se faisait des câlins à la cuisine !

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry en jetant un regard noir à Severus et Remus.

- On dit "dans la cuisine" Lucas, se contenta de faire Severus alors que Remus rougissait derrière le maitre des potions.

- Pitié... soupira Harry. C'est quand vous voulez mais pas devant Lucas !

- Parce que tu crois qu'on savait qu'il était là ? marmonna Remus en croisant les bras.

- Mumus tu boudes ? demanda l'enfant avec une moue tristounette.

Remus ne fit que le prendre dans ses bras avec un sourire. Son regard vogua cependant sur Severus qui marchait devant lui, sa longue robe noire claquant derrière ses talons. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille cachant la porte d'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Lucas tapa joyeusement des mains en voyant la gargouille tournée et se rua sur les escaliers. Il monta rapidement et cria de surprise quand l'escalier se mit en route tout seul. Se courbant de surprise, l'enfant posa ses mains sur la marche supérieure et rigola joyeusement.

Hermione, derrière Lucas, sourit tendrement, prise d'affection pour l'enfant à la taille frêle. Le bambin intercepta son regard et lui lança un sourire d'ange en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

Derrière, Harry et Ron murmurait quelques paroles, le regard rivé sur Severus et Remus. Au fur et mesure que la conversation avançait Ron blanchissait.

Remus, lui, se tenait à une distance certaine de Severus qui semblait se disputer avec Drago.

Ils escaladèrent tous l'escalier, Lucas en tête. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et Lucas se fourra dans les bras d'Hermione qui étonnée le prit dans ses bras. Une fois tout le monde assit, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Nous allons devoir changer... fit Dumbledore.

- Comme de par hasard... grommela Drago qui se prit un coup de coude par Harry.

- De tactique, ajouta Dumbledore en tournant son regard bleu vers Drago. Lucas n'est pas officiellement adopté, en le gardant vous avez choisis de faire de vous des hors-la-loi. Je pensais que ce ne serrait pas si grave mais ça l'est. Le Ministre est extrêmement remonté contre toi Harry.

- Oui je m'en doute.

- J'ai du faire un écart sur le règles en acceptant Lucas ici mais maintenant que Fudge viens "inspecter" Poudlard je ne peux plus me le permettre.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Remus.

- Et bien Lucas restera ici bien entendu, fit-il. Mais il devra se cacher. Il restera dans le dortoir des gryffondors et vos camarades de dortoirs seront sous un l'effet d'un sort. Dès qu'ils n'auront plus Lucas dans leurs champs de vision ils oublieront tout sur son existence.

- Même nous ? demanda Hermione.

- Non pas vous Miss. Granger. Vous et M. Weasley êtes surement capables de garder un secret.

Severus grimaça en regardant particulièrement Ron.

- Bien sûr, fit Ron sûr de lui.

- Nous ne dirons rien, finit Hermione.

- Bien ! fit Dumbledore. J'ai réexaminé les emplois du temps de Severus et Remus et chacun à leur tour ils iront déposer, secrètement, Lucas à l'école maternelle et irons de même le chercher. L'après midi, il ira quelques fois avec Pomfresh qui se fera une joie de le garder.

- Et pour manger ? demanda Drago.

- Mrs. Pomfresh l'emmènera en cuisine, répondit Dumbledore. Si jamais vous sortez, faute attention ne pas croiser trop d'élèves et jetez sur Lucas un sort de dissimulation.

- Bien Monsieur, répondit Harry. Et... Pour... Dray et moi ?

- Comment ça pour toi et moi ? s'étonna Drago.

- Je veux dire... Fudge pourrais mal le prendre...

- Comment ça mal le prendre ? s'écria Drago qu'Harry ignora.

- Tu veux dire qu'il le _prend_ mal, fit Remus. Tout Poudlard ne parle que de ça.

- Bien sur Harry Potter le Sauveur et Drago Malfoy fils du bras droit de Voldemort... On dirait un roman à l'eau de rose d'adolescentes, grogna Severus les bras croisés.

- Je vous emrde ! s'énerva Drago qui bouda sur son fauteuil.

- Oh il boude... fit Harry moqueur. Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu boude ?

Drago lui tira la langue et tourna la tête pour qu'Harry ne voie pas son sourire. Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortaient et chacun rejoignait sa chambre. Harry, mécontent, avait cependant trainé Drago avec lui vers les dortoirs rouges et or. Une main solidement accrochée sur les fesses du blond, il le tira difficilement dans sa chambre.

- Harry arrête c'est l'heure du couvre feu et ça le ferais mal que le Préfet en Chef viole cette règle ! s'énerva Drago.

- Je m'en fou, tu dors avec moi, souffla le brun à Drago pour que Ron ne l'entende pas.

Seamus, Dean et Neville dormaient déjà, épuisés par cette première journée. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et Lucas sautait sur le lit vide et magiquement agrandit d'Harry. Le blond voyait d'un mauvais œil le lit où ont pouvait facilement y dormir à trois. Ron bailla et s'enferma dans la salle de bain après d'avoir dit bonne nuit à sa petite amie.

- Ecoute Ron va se coucher et comme d'habitude il va mettre un sort de silence sur son lit, fit Harry à Drago.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond le regard rivé sur les rideaux fermés des autres lits.

- Parce qu'il ronfle et ça nous empêche de dormir alors pour que tout le monde sois content, on jette tous un sort de silence sur nos lits, répondit rapidement Harry. Il se couchera surement lorsque j'irai te raccompagner en bas après avoir couché Lucas. Là on remontera dix minutes après et on dormira ensemble !

- J'ai la vague impression que tu y as songé depuis un moment, fit Drago avec un sourire.

- Ça se pourrais, fit Harry en rougissant.

_Alors ? Verdict ? _

_PS : Encore merci à Ptit Lion pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_


	8. Un nouveau couple star

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais pas franchement d'inspiration. Promis le prochain viendra plus rapidement et serra de meilleure qualité !_

_Angel MP_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau couple de stars**

- AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHH ! PAR MERLIN ! JE FAIS UN CAUCHEMAR, PITIÉ SEAMUS DIS MOI QUE JE FAIS UN CAUCHEMAR ! hurla Ron en se frottant énergiquement les yeux. Aieuh ! ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Seamus qui l'avait pincé.

- Et bien tu vois tu ne fais pas de cauchemar, déclara Seamus alors que le Survivant se réveillait lentement, ses douces oreilles protégées par le sort de silence.

- Hey les gars... marmonna Harry.

Le brun se blottit encore plus contre un corps. Drago était sur le dos et contre son flanc gauche se trouvait Lucas qui dormait en position fœtale, à droite Harry se couchait à demi sur lui et avait passé un bras protecteur à travers son corps, et sa main se posait sur le corps immobile de Lucas et le tenait contre Drago.

Enlacés comme cela, ils formaient un magnifique spectacle qui ne semblait pourtant pas au gout de Ron.

- Ca va pas les gars ? murmura Harry en retirant le sort de silence. C'est vous qui avez ouvert les rideaux ?

- Oui, répondit doucement Neville. On voulait te réveiller.

Seamus, Dean et Neville, partirent sur ses paroles, laissant Ron faire sa crise.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il fait ici ?! demanda Ron un peu plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulut.

La voix du roux réveilla l'enfant sous le regard courroucé d'Harry.

- Putain Ron, t'aurais pas pu faire attention, marmonna Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Roooh ça va hein ! fit Ron. Je veux savoir ce qu'IL fait ici ! continua Ron en montrant Drago d'un doigt accusateur.

- Il dort au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, grogna Harry, le pauvre Harry qu'on embêtait dès le réveil.

- Dormait oui, grogna Drago qui ouvrait lentement les yeux. Merci Weasley de nous avoir si gentiment réveillés. Bonjour bonhomme, ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Lucas qui s'étirait.

- Coucou, répondit le petit garçon alors qu'Harry l'embrassait délicatement sur la joue.

Drago se glissa par dessus Harry pour sortir du lit, le brun, lui, se recoucha, prenant un Lucas baillant, tout mignon tout plein dans son pyjama bleu marine avec une grande étoile filante sur le torse, contre lui. Le blond fouillait dans les deux valises et y sortit trois ensembles avant de secouer son brun.

- On prend notre douche et après tu prendras la tienne p'tit ange, fit-il en rebordant Lucas. Tu peux dormir encore un peu. Mais toi non ! ajouta-t-il en prenant le bras d'un Harry baillant à s'en rompre la mâchoire.

Ron lui ne disait rien, fixant le petit Lucas de son regard bleu océan. Alors qu'Harry et Drago rentrait ENSEMBLE dans la salle de bain Ron ouvrit de grand yeux et voulut faire une remarque quand Hermione, fraichement sortie de la salle de bain entra et lui sourit.

Comme d'habitude Ron resta sans voix, il vit que même le temps d'une nuit semblait une éternité loin d'elle. Hermione, extrêmement jolie dans son uniforme impeccable (jupe plissée grise et rouge, chemisier blanc avec une cravate rouge et or, robe de sorcière noire au blason des Gryffondors sans plis, ornée d'une insigne de préfète en chef, qui tombait lestement sur ses pieds chaussés de chaussures noires cirées avec des longues chaussettes rouges s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux), l'embrassa rapidement avant de sourire au doux spectacle qu'était Lucas endormit.

- Il est trop mignon, soupira-t-elle en se blottissant contre le torse musclé de son petit ami.

La jeune fille avait attaché ses longs cheveux moins sauvages et incontrôlables qu'autre fois en une queue de cheval assez haute. Une jolie frange retombait sur ses yeux noisette.

- Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans la salle de bain, répondit froidement Ron avant d'ajouter mine de rien. Avec Malfoy.

- Oh il a dormit ici ? Je ne le savais pas...

- Moi non plus, fit Ron en détournant son regard de Lucas.

Il entendit se petite amie soupirer et relever la tête.

- Ecoute je sais que tu n'aimes pas Malfoy...

- Oui ça c'est sur, coupa Ron.

- Mais, continua Hermione d'une voix autoritaire. Il rend Harry heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Heureux ? Et tu explique comment la dispute d'hier ?

- C'était une erreur, une querelle de couple. L'erreur est humaine et puis on a connut pire que ça, ajouta le jeune Gryffondor avec sourire.

Ron sourit malgré lui et finit par dire :

- Oui c'est vrai...

- Alors tu feras un effort ? Pour Harry...

- Pour Harry... soupira Ron.

Sa petite amie sourie et pour le récompenser posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du roux qui encercla sa taille fine de ses bras musclés. Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles ils entendirent quelques brides des conversations du couple dans la salle de bain :

- Putain Ry, tu vas enlever cette main ?

- Bah pourquoi ? Elle est très bien où elle est !

- Potter enlève ta main de mon cul, immédiatement !

- Rohhh Dray t'es pas drôle.

- Non je ne suis pas drôle Potter.

- Prude, grogna la voix du brun.

- Quoi ? Moi prude ? Et comment t'expliques que c'est moi qui t'apprends toutes ces nouvelles positions originales dont tu es accro ?

- Tu les lis sur PlayWizzard Gay. Moi aussi je pourrais les connaître si j'étais abonné.

- Ouais c'est ça. Surtout la 28 n'es-ce pas ? C'est moi qui t'ai défoncé le cul, j'te signal.

- Ouais... soupira la voix rêveuse d'Harry. J'en ressens encore quelques douleurs plaisantes... Tu veux pas recommencer en vitesse là ?

- Potter j'ai dit non déjà trois fois alors enlèves cette main de mon superbe postérieur et habilles-toi !

- Oui Maitre, finit Harry.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent Ron était rouge comme un souaffle et Hermione réprimait un sourire. Harry avait une moue boudeuse qui s'éclaira à la vue de sa meilleure amie s'empêchant d'être hilare. Drago lui ne laissait comme d'habitude aucun sentiment transpercer son masque de glace mais ce fut ses yeux qui sourirent à la place de sa bouche lorsque son regard se posa sur Lucas qui semblait s'être emmêlé dans les draps.

HPDM

Vingt minutes après de dur labeur, la petite "famille" descendit, belle et propre. Harry surtout rayonnait, sa tenue éclatante de fraicheur montrait son humeur incroyablement joyeuse. Un jean blanc éclatant moulait ses cuisses musclées et ses jambes interminables étaient mises en valeur. Sa chemise blanche était rentrée dans son jeans et sa cravate rouge et or pendait à son cou d'une façon négligente comme Harry le faisait si naturellement. Il avait abandonné sa robe et ses basquets blancs immaculé complétaient la tenue. Ses cheveux toujours coiffés/décoiffés retombaient sur ses yeux verts brillants de bonheur.

Le brun avait passé un bras câlin autour de la taille de Drago qui toujours impeccable dans son jean noir, ses chaussures à la mode moldue (sans lacet et élastique sur le dessus) blanches était ornées de têtes de mort noires. Sa chemise blanche, sans un pli était tranchée par une cravate impeccablement nouée autour du cou blanc du blondinet qui portait son petit ange dans ses bras.

Lucas observait toujours les alentours, étudiant Poudlard avec une curiosité non-contenue qui convenait si bien à ce petit garçon de 3 ans. Les jambes serrées autour de la hanche de Drago, le petit tournait la tête dans tout les sens, triturant les pans de son t-shirt bleu foncé qui mettait ses yeux bleu nuit de la même couleur. Pour le reste il portait un simple jeans et des petites baskets noires. Décidément il aimait Poudlard, toujours plein de surprise. Lucas sursauta lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame se tourna pour dévoiler la sortie de la salle commune. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il fit coucou à la Dame habillée d'une robe rose vaporeuse. Celle ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

Oui c'était vraiment une belle petite famille.

HPDM

Après d'avoir discrètement déposé Lucas chez Mrs. Pomfresh qui semblait déjà l'avoir pris sous son aile, les deux couples allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuné. Hermione et Drago parlaient avec animation de leurs projets post Poudlard et à la droite de ce dernier, Harry et Ron annonçaient les pronostiques de la nouvelle saison de Quidditch.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit immédiatement. Les filles gloussaient sur leur passage, serrant entre elle un magazine. Harry s'assit lourdement à sa place, faisant fit des regards par habitude, tout comme Drago, qui assit à la table des serpents était tellement habitué à être le centre du monde qui ne remarquait même pas les regards.

- Heu... Harry ?

Alors qu'il trempait son croissant dans son bol de café Harry se retourna vers Parvati qui, gênée, lui souriait timidement.

- Oui ?

- Tu as lu le Sorcière Hebdo d'aujourd'hui ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Non Parvati, répondit Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles je suis toujours un mec pourquoi ?

Parvati esquissa un sourire et lui tendit un magasine. Harry ouvrant de grand en voyant la couverture. C'était lui... Et Drago. Dans un couloir de Poudlard en train de se peloter, la tenue débraillée. Harry se souvint de sa course vers le cours de MacGo, hier midi. Harry rougit en se voyant caresser le torse à demi découvert de son blond qui flattait ses fesses.

- Tu peux le garder si tu veux, lui proposa Parvati.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix et répondit un "Merci" gêné. Oui il allait le garder... Pour la photo.

_SCOOP DE DERNIERE MINUTE ! Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy en couple !_

- Oui juste pour la photo, pensa Harry en parcourant l'article.

Tout en le lisant, Harry déjeuna tranquillement. Il ne vit pas Severus s'avancer vers lui. Le professeur des potions s'assis à côté d'Harry qui releva le nez de l'article expliquant à quel point un certaine joueuse de quidditch était trash.

- Salut Sev, grommela Harry.

- Comment va la nouvelle star des magazines féminins ? lui demanda ironiquement Severus.

Harry lui tira la langue.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça cependant - même si j'adore la photo - c'est au sujet de la maternelle de Lucas.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens d'envoyer les dossiers d'inscription et il commence jeudi.

- Dans deux jours... Tu l'as mis sous quel nom ?

- Snape.

- Oh...

- Tu ne l'as pas encore officiellement adopté Harry et puis le nom de Potter-Malfoy attirera beaucoup d'inopportuns.

- Oui Lucas est assez déboussolé comme ça alors autant ne pas lui rajouter les paparazzis, acquiesça le brun.

- De toute façon il n'y échappera pas. Comme toi.

- Merci c'est très encourageant Sev.

- Ce n'est que la vérité Potter.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça Harry.

- Il faut bien que je m'y réhabitue, je te signal qu'ici je suis ton professeur alors tu me devras respect et tu feras beaucoup mieux tes devoirs.

- Mais je croyais que tu allais me mettre des super notes à l'œil ! s'exclama Harry en souriant.

- C'est ça... grogna Severus en ce levant. Ne rêves pas Potter.

Sur ce, Severus alla rejoindre Remus à la table des professeurs. Harry finit son déjeuner et se leva à son tour. Hermione et Ron s'embrassait devant lui, sans prêter attention aux autres. Alors Harry se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, le magasine en main. Toute le Grande Salle retint son souffle alors qu'Harry s'asseyait lourdement à coté de son petit copain.

- Hey Potty ! s'exclama Blaise. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, bien, répondit Harry en souriant. J'imagine que vous avez vu ça ?

Il posa le magasine entre lui et Drago. Ce dernier n'y jeta qu'un petit coup d'œil et retourna à son muffin. Harry passa un bras autour de la taille du blond qui se calla contre lui et entama une discussion avec Nott, Parkinson et Zabini.

- Ce soir on va savoir qui seront les prochains capitaines des équipes de quidditch des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, fit Théo, une lueur excitée dan ses yeux. Je suis sur que ce serra toi et Dray !

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, fit Pansy.

- Ca à intérêt d'être ça parce que j'ai parié un bon paquet avec un Serdaigle de 6ème année, marmonna Blaise.

- Ce serra ça, soupira Drago en s'appuyant contre le brun.

Harry acquiesça à son tour.

- Au fait, Sev a inscrit Lucas à l'école maternelle de pré-au-Lard sous le nom de Snape, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Drago.

- C'est une bonne décision, murmura à son tour Drago en repliant le papier de son muffin mangé.

Harry ne répondit rien et plongea son nez dans les cheveux de Drago. Ces derniers sentaient bon comme à leur habitude. Harry adorait cette odeur, l'odeur de Drago tout simplement.

Le blond finit lentement son bol de café tout en écoutant distraitement ses amis parler des possibles nouveaux capitaines. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, faisant fi des regards qui pesaient sur eux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle.

- Ça te dirait d'aller voir Lucas avant les cours ?

Harry acquiesça et se leva, entrainant Drago avec lui. Main dans la main et la tête haute ils s'éclipsèrent sous les soupirs.

- Ca m'énerve, s'exclama Harry lorsque la lourde porte se referma derrière eux.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il t'énerve ? demanda Drago en l'enlaçant.

Ils étaient seuls et enfin Drago leur accordait un moment de tendresse. Le blond passa ses mains au creux des reins du Gryffondor qui se blottit dans ses bras, à l'abri entre deux armures.

- Les regards des gens, répondit Harry. Ca m'énerve d'être encore au centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

Drago soupira. Il posa sa joue sur la tête d'Harry tout en lui caressant le dos.

- Tu es le Golden Boy, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Tu aurais du t'y attendre. Tu ne passeras jamais inaperçu.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que toi et Lucas en souffre.

- Moi souffrir d'être le centre du monde ? s'exclama Drago, ironique. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Bon d'accord pas pour toi, rectifia Harry en souriant. Mais pour Lucas ?

- Il s'y fera. De toute façon il a autant le choix que nous, donc aucun. Et puis, papa poule comme tu es, tu le protègeras de tous les méchants paparazzis.

Harry releva la tête et asséna une tape sur le torse de Drago.

- C'est toi le papa poule chéri pas l'inverse ! déclara sérieusement Harry avant d'avancer.

Drago fronça les sourcils et rejoignit Harry au pas de course.

- Tu délires ! Moi papa poule ? Je suis et je reste un Malfoy, Potter ! Et un Malfoy n'est pas un papa poule ! acheva Drago en croisant les bras.

- Bien sûr, chéri, mentit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama Drago.

- Oui oui, répéta prestement Harry, son sourire moqueur toujours en place.

Drago finit par soupirer.

- Je suis peut être _un peu_ papa poule... Mais toi tu es le papa surprotecteur.

- Oui donc je suis l'homme et toi la fille, ajouta Harry qui se prit une tape. Aïe !

Drago lui tira la langue et Harry en profita pour l'attraper et l'embrasser. Drago sourit sous sa bouche et enveloppa ses hanches de ses bras. Harry gémit et accentua la baiser en ce collant contre Drago.

- Je t'aime, murmura le brun.

- Moi aussi fichu Survivant ! répondit très romantiquement Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois longuement avant que...

- Humhum !

Drago et Harry se retournèrent, surpris, pour voir deux jeunes filles de première ou deuxième année, leur tendant deux exemplaires de Sorcière Hebdo, les joues roses.

- Vous pourriez nous signer des autographes ?

°0°0°0°0°0°HPDM°0°0°0°0°0°

- Tu ne nous a toujours pas raconté comment tu t'es mis avec la fouine, murmura Ron en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Hermione tendit l'oreille, écoutant à moitié le cours et la conversation.

- Deux jours après que Remus nous avait informé où était Drago, on est partit au Manoir Malfoy, commença Harry.

_Flash Back_

_- Sinistre...__ marmonna__ Harry._

_Il faisait nuit. Les grandes grilles de fer forgé noires montaient si haut qu'elles se perdaient dans le ciel d'encre noire. Les immenses arbres noueux tout le long de l'allée rendaient le paysage encore plus sombre._

_Le Manoir Malfoy avait été bâtit en haut de la colline, bâtisse de pierre grise et de style victorien. Harry frissonna en entendant le hululement soudain d'une chouette. _

_A côté de lui, Severus resserrait les pans se sa cape autour de son corps. La nuit était fraiche et Severus avait été assez gentil pour prêter un pull au brun._

_- C'est ici ? demanda Harry en posant une main sur la grille glacée._

_- Oui, c'est ici qu'à grandi ton meilleur ennemi, acquiesça Severus. Remus doit l'avoir mis au courant..._

_- Je l'espère._

_- Si dans une demi-heure il n'est pas là, on rentre, déclara Severus._

_Harry haussa les épaules, puis s'adossa à un arbre presque mort._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Et il est venu ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas censée suivre le cours, Mione ? chuchota Ron.

Sa petite amie lui renvoya un regard noir qui ratatina Ron sur place. Harry regardait ses deux meilleurs amis, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Non il n'est pas venu, répondit Harry.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On est rentré tout simplement...

* * *

_Alors ? Suspence ! _

_Angel MP _

_PS : Merci à P'tit Lion d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_


	9. Une virée chez les Malfoy

_Coucou !_

_Je crois que je n'ai pas d'excuse ! Si vous saviez à quel point je suis désolé de l'énorme retard que je prend sur cette fic ! J'écris avec l'inspiration et elle vient malheureusement à des moments où je ne peux écrire pour cette histoire ! _

_Mais je vous rassure pour rien au mond e j'arrêterais cette fic ! J'y tiens trop ! _

_Je remercie P'tit Lion qui elle , contrairement à moi, est rapide !_

_Si vous voulez quelques bonus rendez vous sur http / xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyblog . com ! Les bonus consistent à mettre en gros ce qui va peut être ce passer au prochain chapitre mais ça c'est sans compter mon imagination qui tourne souvent de travers... _

_Bisouxxxxx_

_Angel MP_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une virée chez les Malfoy !**

- Non il n'est pas venu, répondit Harry.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On est rentré tout simplement...

_Flash- back_

_- Bon, je pense que la demi-heure est passée maintenant, fit Harry en s'avançant vers l'imposante grille noire._

_- Tu as bien ta baguette ? demanda Severus._

_- Bien sur. Je ne suis pas un novice, Sev'. Fais-moi confiance._

_- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grogna le plus vieux. Aller monte._

_Le manoir était protégé par une barrière anti-transplanage. De ce fait, ils devaient passer de l'autre côté de la grille façon moldu. Résultat : escalade. _

_Severus tendit une paire de mitaines noires à Harry sans un mot. Ce dernier les mit tout aussi silencieusement. Les mitaines étaient en cuir de dragon, elles protégeraient les mains d'Harry du sortilège cuisant posé sur la grille de fer noir. Pour la sécurité du Manoir, Lucius Malfoy avait posé un sort cuisant sur la partie haute de la grille, ce qui rendait son ascension impossible sans protections. Protections que Severus avait prises._

_Ils commencèrent alors à grimper sur le portail. Le fer forgé rendait leur ascension plus facile mais le gèle l'avait rendu légèrement glissant. Harry s'accrocha de son mieux. Severus le dépassait de peu mais d'où il était il pouvait voir que l'épaule du __maître des potions le lançait._

_- Sev ! cria Harry. Ça va ?_

_- Oui ! lui répondit Severus. Mais dépêches-toi, Ry, avant que l'on se fasse repérer._

_Harry sentait le métal brulant sous ses chaussures, faisant fondre la semelle de ses vielles baskets petit à petit. Les chaussures de Severus subissaient le même sort mais pour cela, il n'y avait que la rapidité comme protection. _

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, ils étaient essoufflés. Les Malfoy faisaient définitivement dans l'extravagant avec une grille de plus de cinq mètres de hauteur._

_Harry essuya la sueur froide de son front d'un revers de main et, accroupi entre deux pics grâce auxquels il se tenait en équilibre, il sortit précautionneusement sa baguette. _

_A côté de lui, Severus sauta. Il l'entendit crier le sortilège de rebondissement alors que lui même sautait à son tour. Il fusa, coupant le vent. La peur au ventre, il voyait le sol s'approcher. Il cria le sort de rebondissement et ses pieds ne touchèrent le sol que quelques secondes avant d'être renvoyé en hauteur. _

_Fin du flash-back_

- Et alors ? C'était bien de rebondir comme ça ? demanda Ron, les yeux brillants d'excitation. On devrait peut être essayer, ça a l'air cool !

- Ouais et bien tu essaieras avec Drago mais sans moi ! s'exclama Harry en frissonnant.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? questionna Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Flash-back_

_- AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!_

_Harry ressentit le choc comme une multitude d'épines s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Et il avait parfaitement raison. En ouvrant les yeux il s'aperçut qu'il avait atterrit dans un, anciennement maintenant, magnifique rosier blanc et jaune._

_- Par le culot de Salazar ! Harry ! Tu ne peux pas réussir, pour une fois dans ta petite vie, un ordre que je t'ai donné ?!_

_- Déjà ce n'était pas un ordre, Sev ! Et puis par les couilles de Merlin tu ne pourrais pas m'aider !?_

_Severus grogna mais lui tendit la main. Harry l'attrapa et s'extirpa du rosier avec soulagement. Il entreprit ensuite d'enlever manuellement toutes les épines fichées dans sa peau. Avant que, désespéré, Severus le fasse à l'aide la magie et non sans douleur._

_Fin du flash-back_

Devant Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient secoués d'un fou rire silencieux. Ron, rouge comme sa cravate, se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'hurler de rire.

Boudeur, Harry avait croisé les bras et avait "reporté" son "attention" vers Mr. Binns.

- Oh, ça va vieux ne te vexe pas ! murmura Ron, une fois remis.

- C'est juste que c'est hilarant ! continua Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, merci. Severus me le rappelle assez souvent ! maugréa le brun.

La sonnerie les coupa. Harry se leva avec délice et s'étira. Derrière lui, Hermione et Ron rangeaient leurs affaires.

- On se revoit en cours de potion, déclara Harry. Je vais déjeuner dans le parc avec Drago et Lucas.

- Bon appétit alors ! fit Hermione avec un sourire tendre.

- Ouais bon appétit, _papa_, répéta Ron avec une grimace. On dirait vraiment un mec marié avec un enfant.

- C'est presque ce que je suis, Ron, fit Harry avec un sourire avant de disparaître.

L'attrapeur dévala rapidement les escaliers, zigzagant habilement entre les élèves. Drago et Lucas devaient déjà l'attendre au parc puisque le blond avait une heure creuse avant le déjeuner.

Il sortit du parc et sauta les dernières marches du perron de pierres grises. Il se dirigea alors vers le lac à grands pas. Celui-ci était désert, tous les élèves étant partis dans la Grande Salle.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il aperçut Drago et Lucas courant sur l'herbe verte sous un grand arbre qui renfermait presque un petit espace entre l'eau et les végétaux. Lucas courrait, tenant entre ses doigts la baguette de Drago qui lui courrait après pour la récupérer. Lucas criait joyeusement, trébuchant souvent. Alors Drago le relevait sans ménagement et le petit reprenait sa course même s'il n'avait plus la baguette entre ses doigts.

- Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici ! s'exclama Harry en ramassant la baguette par terre.

- Ry ! s'écria Lucas en courant dans ses bras.

Harry le réceptionna et le calla sur sa hanche en déposant son sac contre le tronc épais. Puis il lança la baguette à Drago qui s'avançait.

- C'est bien que tu sois là parce que Dray il commençait à avoir faim qu'il m'a dit ! raconta le petit alors qu'Harry embrassait rapidement le blond à ses côtés.

- C'est un gourmand Drago n'est-ce pas Luc' ?

- Vui un gros gourmand ! acquiesça Lucas avec un sourire amusé.

Drago leur tira la langue et Lucas fut reposé à terre. En deux temps, trois mouvements, une grande nappe fut installée et des salades succulentes les attendaient. Harry attrapa une grande barquette de salade aux crudités et au poulet puis se mit à manger énergiquement.

- Bah Dray il n'était pas le seul à avoir faim... ria Lucas en cherchant parmi les salades proposées celle qu'il préfèrerait.

- J'ai eu cours toute la matinée, moi ! se défendit Harry en avalant une bouchée.

- Oh pauvre petit martyr ! s'exclama Drago. Mais je n'ai pas chaumé moi ! J'ai fait un devoir de métamorphose, je suis passé aux cuisines et je suis parti sortir le petit monstre de l'infirmerie.

- C'est Dray qui a fait le plus de chose ! coupa Lucas comme si ça concluait le débat.

Harry fit mine de se renfrogner pendant que Drago et Lucas riaient. Vraiment, ils formaient une magnifique petite famille.

Harry/Drago

- Harry !

Harry soupira et s'arrêta. Il pensait échapper au Ministre mais apparemment, c'était cause perdue. Ron l'accompagnait mais Fudge l'ignora royalement.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée de cours ? lui demanda Fudge.

- Très bien, répondit machinalement le brun. Mais je vais être en retard pour la réunion des équipes de quidditch de Poudlard. Je dois absolument y être, ils vont annoncer qui serra le prochain capitaine.

Harry reprit sa route, suivit par Ron qui était amusé par l'agacement de son ami, mais Fudge les suivit.

- Et je suis persuadé que ce serra toi ! Tu es un magnifique attrapeur. Je suis sur qu'un jeune homme aussi talentueux serra accepté dans n'importe quelle équipe.

- En fait je compte en créer une moi-même à ma sortie de Poudlard.

- Excellente idée ! s'exclama exagérément Fudge alors que son associé prenait des notes derrière lui. Je t'accompagne à cette réunion.

HPDM

Harry s'assis lourdement sur une chaise aux côtés de Ron avec une grimace. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, le Ministre avait absolument tenu à l'accompagner. Fudge se retrouvait donc à parler à Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape, essayant de leur soutirer quelques informations. Polie, la directrice des rouge et or lui répondait gentiment, sans rien laisser paraître. Plus direct, Sev lui avait tourné le dos, une moue agacée au visage.

- Et bien mon vieux, se moqua Ron. Si je ne savais pas la vérité j'aurais dit que Fudge tiens vraiment à faire de toi son meilleur ami.

- C'est malheureusement ce qu'il veut faire croire, soupira Harry.

Harry croisa le regard de Drago, qui était assis au milieu de son équipe, à l'exact opposé de lui. Blaise siffla, ricanant sur leurs œillades qu'il qualifiait de "sexuellement tendue". Harry rougit alors que Drago lui lança un regard désireux en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur. Mais il se ressaisit et darda sur le blond un regard menaçant.

Ils attendirent ensuite que tous les joueurs soient présents. Du côté des Gryffondors, on parlait en majorité des nouveaux couples star Malfoy-Potter et Granger-Weasley. Aussi surprenant soit-il, du côté des Serpentards les commentaires semblaient être plus du genre : "Hey, sincèrement, nom d'un hippogriffe ! Vous ne trouvez pas Johnny Depp fort joliment repoussant ? Ouais, sérieux, à côté d'Orlando Bloom et son tatouage soleil sur l'aine, il n'est pas du tout sexe ! Trooooop et puis sa femme, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau ! Ni un canon pour tout dire... Quoi tu déconnes ? C'est des bombes ! Qui, les mecs ? Bah ça alors, Nott, tu vires tapette toi aussi ?".

Pour leur défense, il était vrai que le monde des sorciers était envahi par les cinémas et les télévisions moldues. Et oui la grande mode des sorciers était celle des moldus en ce moment. Et à Poudlard, cette année, Harry avait déjà vu pas mal de filles porter des slims et pas mal de mec adepte des converses et des jeans bruts.

- On va être débordés cette année, les mecs ! s'exclama Seamus, batteur dans l'équipe depuis l'année dernière.

- Ouais, je suis sur que notre super capitaine va nous trouver des plans contre les Serpys, renchérit Dean, le deuxième batteur.

- Arrêtez les mecs, je ne suis même pas Capitaine ! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est tout comme... soupira Ginny, poursuiveuse. Ça ne peut être que toi, tu es le joueur le plus ancien.

- Tu te souviens des feintes des batteurs de l'année dernière ? demanda Julie Posen, poursuiveuse de la même année que Ginny.

- Ouais, elles étaient mortelles, renchérit Anthony Todd, poursuiveur de cinquième année très agile.

- Faudrait juste un peu les améliorer, fit Harry. Mais Seamus et Dean sont comme frères et il va falloir que vous appreniez à communiquer comme des jumeaux !

- Tu vois que tu as déjà le comportement d'un capitaine ! rigola Anthony.

Les rouge et or rigolèrent alors qu'Harry rougissait légèrement. Ce n'était pas son genre de vouloir être le meneur mais ce genre de commentaire venait tout prêt dans son esprit.

- Excusez moi ! s'exclama McGonagall.

- SILENCE ! cria Snape sèchement.

La pièce fut réduite au silence et sous l'ordre froid du professeur, même le Ministre et ses sbires s'étaient tus.

- Nous allons vous annoncer les nouveaux noms des capitaines de cette année. Ainsi que l'ordre des matchs et leurs dates. Pour ce qui est des entrainements, nous en discuterons avec les capitaines demain car il faut faire en fonction des horaires de toute l'équipe.

HPDM

Harry entra dans la salle commune et fut enseveli par les compliments.

- Ca ne pouvait être que toi de toute façon !

- Félicitation ! cria Neville.

- On va vaincreeeeeeeee ! s'exclama Seamus, porté par l'ambiance.

- Encore une fois... ajouta une jeune fille.

- A bas les Serpentards ! hurla un autre.

Harry remercia tout le monde et se dépêcha de remonter dans son dortoir où l'attendaient Ron et Hermione. Le couple bavardait tranquillement. Hermione avait posé un livre sur la théorie de la naissance de la magie à côté d'elle mais son petit ami avait su (par miracle) l'en désintéresser.

- Hey vous ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant son sac à dos sur son lit. Je vais chercher Lucas. Vous m'accompagnez ?

HPDM

- Ryry !!! s'écria Lucas en lui sautant dans les bras. J'ai bobo !

L'infirmière apparut à son tour et jeta au brun un regard désolé.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure faite par une feuille, expliqua-t-elle alors que Harry reposait Luc' à terre. J'aurais pu lui soigner ça d'un coup de baguette mais il n'a pas voulu.

- Moi je veux un bisou guérisseur, s'exclama Lucas en lui tendant son index droit.

Harry sourit, lançant un regard amusé à Pomfresh. Il s'accroupit et attira Lucas entre ses jambes. Puis il lui prit doucement le doigt et y déposa ses lèvres une seconde avant de les retirer. Alors, sous le regard émerveillé de Lucas, quelques étincelles dorées sortirent de la petite coupure et celle-ci s'effaça lentement.

- J'suis guéri !!! s'cria Lucas en sautant au cou d'Harry. T'es trop fort, Ryry !

Harry sourit et referma ses bras sur l'enfant. Il se redressa et sourit à ses amis, attendris par le spectacle.

HPDM

- C'est super ce que tu arrives à faire maintenant, s'exclama Ron lorsque la porte du dortoir des rouge et or fut fermée. Ce sont tes pouvoirs de guérisseurs ?

- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Les petites coupures comme celle qu'avait Lucas sont facilement guérissable. Pour ma part, il suffit que j'y pense et elle disparait.

- Pratique, fit Ron avec un sourire.

Lucas enleva ses chaussures puis sauta sur le lit d'Harry. Il attrapa le sac à dos posé dessus et y sortit le livre de sortilèges.

- Dis, Ry ! Es-ce que je peux colorier sous le lit ?! demanda le petit brun.

- Bien sur Luc'. Fais attention de ne pas te cogner par contre parce que si Drago voit une bosse sur ton visage, je vais être réduit en charpie.

Le petit brun sourit et se faufila sous le lit. Il apporta aussi son cahier de coloriage et des feutres moldus. Harry se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et engagea avec Ron une partie d'échec.

- Tu ne peux pas guérir les bosses ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Je ne peux guérir que les plaies extérieures de la façon dont vous m'avez vu faire, expliqua Harry tout en cherchant son coup suivant. Une bosse, c'est une tuméfaction due à une contusion, donc une lésion sous-jacente à la peau si tu préfère. Il n'y a pas de plaie visible à l'œil.

Ron releva les yeux de son jeu en haussant un sourcil décontenancé. Un sourire fier apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Tu t'es renseigné à se que je vois... souffla-t-elle, un rire dans sa voix.

- Bien sur, ria Harry en s'apercevant qu'il avait utilisé un vocabulaire plus médical. C'est dans mes gènes, je dévore chaque livre de médicomagie qui tombe sous ma main dorénavant.

- Comment fais-tu alors pour soigner une bosse ? demanda Ron.

- Il me faut une incantation mais Severus refuse que je l'utilise. Une incantation, aussi simple qu'elle soit, me prend de l'énergie et une bosse n'est pas assez importante pour que je manque d'énergie tout le long de la journée. Ce serait bête de ne pas pouvoir soigner une hémorragie à cause d'une bosse soignée une heure avant, finit-il en souriant.

- Une hémorragie ? répéta Ron, surpris.

- Je veux en faire mon métier, déclara Harry, déterminé. Je dois prendre de bonnes habitudes.

- Tu perds de l'énergie lorsque tu soignes une plaie ? demanda Hermione, sa soif de savoir augmentant.

- Tout dépend de la largeur et de la profondeur de la plaie, continua Harry. Cavalier en D6. Plus elle est grande plus je mets de temps à la faire disparaître donc plus je perds d'énergie.

- Ma question va peut-être paraître bête mais comment peux-tu savoir s'il te reste assez d'énergie pour le faire ? s'exclama Hermione qui buvait ses paroles.

- C'est instinctif, je ne sais pas comment mais je le sais c'est tout, répondit le nouveau Capitaine. Severus dit qu'avec l'âge et l'expérience ma réserve d'énergie s'amplifiera et que je pourrai véritablement sauver des cas graves. En ce moment je buche avec lui sur la réparation des os. Comme ça je ne m'arrêterais plus sur se genre de détail lorsque la blessure n'est pas grave.

- Tu veux devenir médicomage ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, fit Harry en souriant.

- Mais Fudge...? s'étonna Ron. Tu ne lui as pas dit que...

- Que j'allais créer ma propre équipe de quidditch ? Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité.

Ron parut déçu. Il était emballé par l'idée qu'Harry avait eue et pensait déjà à s'associer avec lui. Harry le remarqua et son sourire s'accentua.

- Enfin pas entièrement... Je compte quand même le faire et je sais déjà qu'il y aura pas mal de roux à l'intérieur...

Ron releva la tête avec un magnifique sourire, heureux.

HPDM

Drago traversa la salle commune des Gryffys sous un grand silence. Tous surpris de le voir, les rouge et or avaient interrompus leur conversation pour le regarder passer. Drago avançait sans se gêner. Il marchait avec une telle assurance que l'on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Le ça étant traverser une pièce sous le regard d'une cinquantaine de personnes pour rejoindre son petit ami actuel.

Il grimpa les marches et entra sans frapper dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Harry était couché sur le dos, la tête sous le lit. Apparemment il parlait avec Lucas qui dessinait. Hermione avait été entrainée par son ego dans une partie d'échec contre Ron. Elle perdait, bien évidement, tout comme Harry avait perdu quelques minutes plus tôt... Lamentablement donc.

Aucun des quatre sorciers ne le remarqua et Drago décida d'y remédier :

- Salut tout le monde ! s'écria-t-il.

Harry sursauta et voulut relever la tête. Malheureusement son front se cogna contre le lit et il jura bien distinctement. Il se prit un coup de remontrance sur les jambes par Drago qui s'avançait pour saluer Lucas.

- Devant Lucas, tu t'abstiens, siffla Drago.

- Ouais mais ça fait mal, s'écria Harry en se frottant le front, boudeur.

Le brun se releva en position assise. Finalement la bosse c'était lui qui l'avait eu, pas Lucas. Drago se pencha et embrassa Lucas sur le front. Celui ci lui sourit et se mit à lui raconter toute sa journée auprès de Pomfresh.

- Et bé Sevy il a rendu un Môssieur tout jaune avec une potion ! fit-il gravement. Tu crois que je pourrais faire la même chose avec Kiki ?

- Non je ne crois pas, fit Drago. Kiki ne serrait pas contente, hein ?

- Qui est Kiki ? s'étonna Harry.

- Un méchant elfe de maison ! s'écria Lucas boudeur.

- Il est apparu hier soir dans mon dortoir, expliqua Drago avec un sourire moqueur. Et a fait peur à cette petite chochotte.

- Chochotte, moi !? s'écria Lucas vexé. Même pas vrai !

Drago sourit et la rassura. Puis il le relâcha et content, Lucas rampa sous le lit pour finir son dessin... Brouillonné. Puis il tourna son regard acier vers Harry qui était toujours par terre. Il lui tendit une main.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, juste un peu déséquilibré. Je me suis pas raté, expliqua le brun.

- Pas grave Dray y va te faire un bisou guérisseur, s'exclama Lucas en passant la tête sous le lit.

Harry sourit et Lucas disparut sous le lit.

- Bien je vais suivre tes ordres, fit Drago sérieux. Où as-tu mal Harry ?

- Hum... fit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

- Peut être ici... proposa Drago en l'embrassant sur le front. Ou encore là...

Il l'embrassa sur le nez.

- Non, c'est un peu plus bas... fit Harry.

Alors Drago l'embrassa sur le menton. Harry eut un sourire amusé et déclara :

- Non un peu plus haut...

Alors Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. A peine celles ci furent touchées qu'il se retirait déjà.

- Alors ça va mieux ?

- Vous pourriez recommencer ? demanda Harry feignant d'être timide. Plus longtemps... Juste pour être sûr au cas où...

- Bien, si vous me le demandez, soupira Drago simulant l'agacement.

Enfin il posa franchement ses lèvres fraîches sur celles d'Harry. Cette fois ci, il ne le laissa pas partir et noua ses bras autour du cou du blond, même si ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller. Sous ses lèvres, Drago sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun. Hermione continuait à jouer contre Ron, qui rouge comme un souaffle, ne levait pas les yeux du damier.

Enfin le baiser s'arrêta et Harry soupira de bien-être.

- Merci docteur, ça va beaucoup mieux, lâcha-t-il.

Drago ricana et plongea son visage dans le cou de son "patient" qu'il parsema de baisers et Harry frissonna. Même s'ils étaient souvent ensemble Drago lui manquait. Inexplicablement, il avait besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas devenir trop encombrant mais le voir déjeuner à une autre table, ou même travailler l'irritait. Il avait pris l'habitude, mauvaise ou bonne, d'être constamment à ses côtés lors du mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble collés l'un à l'autre. Il ne cessait de vouloir ses mains sur lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peut être avait-il peur du regard des autres ?

Pas le regard qu'ils portaient sur eux mais plutôt celui qu'ils portaient sur Drago lorsqu'il était seul. Le blond attirait toujours les regards et les convoitises. Tout le monde le reluquait, le draguait. Et le fait qu'il soit pris, par le Survivant ou non, n'empêchait nullement les dragueurs les plus invétérés. Il avait peur... Il était jaloux...

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ? J'espère avoir été à la hauteur !_

_Angel MP_


	10. Juste une histoire de lunettes brisées

_**Hello fanficieuse !** _

_Angel is back ! Enfin, je me dois de rajouter . Heureusement ces grandes vacances ont étées bien bénéfiques pour moi, j'ai pu combattre le syndrôme de la page blanches de face. Je vous mets illico le lien pour mon blog là où en plus de mes bonus sur mes fics je publie dorénavant quelques poèmes que j'écris : http : / / xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com _

_Je voudrais vous remercier vivement pour tous les mots gentils que vous m'avez fait parvenir, à tous ceux qui me soutienne, me lise, et me rende heureuse ne serais-ce que le temps de lire quelques mots. Ces reviews me font à chaque fois un petit coup au coeur, qui le réhauffe et le dorlotte, le protégeant des agréssivitées extérieurs dont est faite ma vie. Je vous remercie encore et encore pour tout !_

_Un grand bizoox à **P'tit Lion** qui comme toujours à été là pour corriger ce chapitre ! **Un grand merci à toi Miss** ! J'espère que tu as fait une bonne rentrée !_

_Un grand merde à tout ceux qui comme moi entre dans un monde nouveau, pas toujours soutenus par quelques visages connus. Courage, à long terme, ça vaudra vraiment le coup ! Le travail... C'est un passage de la vie qui s'éternise... ( Vivement la retraite ! dit celle qui est encore en pleine étude ) _

_Voilà je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Angel MP_

**Chapitre 10 : Juste une histoire de lunettes brisées**

Le jeudi matin, Harry et Drago sortirent tôt de Poudlard. Lucas marchait joyeusement entre ses deux pères qui avaient pris exceptionnellement de fausses apparences. Afin de ne pas éveiller de questionnement chez Lucas, Remus avait fait en sorte que le petit de quatre ans les voit comme ils étaient vraiment. Cela simplifierait beaucoup de choses.

Le jeune garçon sautillait, tenant les mains de ses pères de substitution. On lui avait expliqué qu'il allait à une maternelle sorcière où il pourrait jouer avec d'autres petits garçons et petites filles et surtout, où il pourrait en apprendre plus sur la magie. Pour l'occasion, Drago l'avait fait tout beau et il abordait fièrement une chemise blanche à manches courtes sur un t-shirt noir et un jean blanc. Harry lui avait laissé ses petites baskets préférées, celles avec les semelles rouges, alors que tout le reste était noir. Mais il savait que son meilleur atout était ses deux papas. Parce que lui il avait DEUX papas. Alors que tous les autres avaient UN papa et une maman. Ry et Dray lui avait expliqué pourquoi et il l'avait extrêmement bien pris, s'exclamant avec l'innocence d'un chérubin "Ca veut dire que je suis SPECIAL !".

La maternelle de Pré-au-Lard était en vue, ce joli bâtiment ancien entouré d'une cour où brillaient des balançoires et des jeux pour enfants. Des jeunes femmes recevaient déjà les parents devant son entrée, à côté d'un panneau où étaient inscrites les classes des élèves. Harry les laissa l'espace d'un instant afin d'aller découvrir quelle femme aurait l'honneur d'enseigner à son fils.

Drago le regarda partir et s'accroupit, prenant Lucas entre ses bras. Ce dernier regardait la jolie maternelle avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation.

- Tout va bien se passer mon chéri, le rassura Drago en tirant sur son t-shirt. Tu vas te faire des amis et puis on se reverra cet après-midi. C'est Remus qui va venir te chercher, d'accord ?

- Oui Dray, acquiesça docilement Lucas.

Le Serpentard recoiffa une dernière fois le petit brun. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de le laisser seul mais l'éducation de Lucas passait avant tout. La maternelle de Pré-au-Lard était très réputée, autant pour son personnel que pour l'équipement en tous genres. Ils avaient été informés par Dumbledore que la petite école programmait de nombreuses sorties découverte afin que leurs élèves puissent connaître le monde dès leur plus jeune âge. Si Harry avait fort apprécié cela, dire que Drago était du même avis aurait été utopique.

- Dray, ne le stresse pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Tu es au bord de la crise cardiaque, rit Harry en s'agenouillant près d'eux.

- Tu as vue son enseignante ? enchaina Drago.

- Oui, Alix Johnson. Petite section numéroté a.

- Elle est clean ?

- Tous les employés de cette école sont contrôlés, des diplômes au casier judiciaire, Monsieur... ? les coupa une voix sage et posée.

La toute nouvelle famille se redressa et ils virent une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année aux beaux cheveux auburn attachés en chignon et au regard noisette où l'on pouvait lire sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Elle couva Lucas d'un regard tendre et celui rougit, se cachant derrière les jambes de ses deux futurs tuteurs.

- Alix Johnson, fit-elle en leur tendant une fine main.

- Enchanté, répondit le blond. Appelez-moi Drago. Et je vous présente mon compagnon, Harry.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle gracieusement. Etant la future enseignante de votre pupille, j'ai été informée par M. Dumbledore de la singularité de ce jeune garçon, ainsi que de vos véritables identités.

Harry sourit, amusé, alors que Drago se rembrunissait.

- C'est préférable que vous gardiez le silence sur cette particularité, ajouta le Gryffondor. Nous tenons à ce que Lucas reste inconnu.

- Cela nous évitera bien des problèmes, acquiesça-t-elle. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais pas un mot. De plus, Lucas a bien été inscrit sous le nom de Snape et chaque élève et parent le connaîtra comme un des leurs.

- C'est tout ce que l'on veut, conclut Harry.

Alix hocha la tête et fit un magnifique sourire à Lucas. Elle se pencha légèrement et lui tendit une main.

- Bonjour Lucas, moi c'est Alix. Prends ma main, je vais te présenter à tes camarades. Tu me suis ?

Lucas risqua un coup d'œil vers Drago qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Le blond regarda donc le petit garçon s'en aller en trottinant derrière Alix, une moue triste sur le visage.

- Hey, ce n'est que pour quelques heures, dit Harry, amusé. On le reverra rapidement.

- Il me manque déjà... soupira Drago.

Là, Harry ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Il rit, autant que Drago se renfrogna. Le blond, agacé de voir qu'au bout d'une minute, les rires d'Harry ne faiblissaient pas et que même quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, il lui jeta une tape boudeuse sur le torse et tourna les talons direction l'immense château qui surplombait le village.

- Bébé, boudes pas ! s'écria Harry. Mais c'est juste que tu es si protecteur ! Laisse donc de l'air autour de Lucas !

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Monsieur le naïf qui fait confiance à tout le monde !

- Je ne fais pas confiance à tout le monde, contra Harry en accélérant le pas pour le rattraper. Je fais juste semblant...

Drago lui jeta un regard dégoulinant d'ironie qui fit sourire Harry. De ce fait Drago se renferma de plus belle et tourna dignement le regard, le menton levé.

Harry/Drago

- Salut, vous, fit Harry en s'asseyant lourdement à sa table.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione qui ignora effrontément Neville qui lui parlait depuis deux bonnes minutes, en vain.

- Bien, sa Maîtresse a l'air d'être cool. Dray ne l'a pas laissé partir de bon cœur mais il y est, répondit Harry, encore amusé par la réaction de son petit ami.

- Qui va le chercher ce soir ? questionna Ron.

- Remus, il a une heure de libre. Il ira le chercher et le laissera à Sev le temps qu'on finisse nos cours. Ensuite, on s'en occupe.

- Timing serré ? fit Ron amusé.

- Bah, on va dire que nos horaires ne sont pas très... Compatibles. Mais à quatre, on s'arrange.

Ron étouffa son rire et Hermione eut un petit geste désespéré.

- J'espère qu'il va se plaire là bas. Vous savez que le premier jour, la rentrée, est toujours une chose très importante. C'est là que l'on se fait notre première idée sur les personnes qui nous entourent et, rappelez-vous, c'est souvent la bonne. Il ne faut pas aussi oublier que...

L'envolée lyrique d'Hermione fut coupée, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry et Ron, par le professeur de sortilège qui réclama le silence.

_On a entrainement ce soir ? R_

**Oui, a dix-huit heures pile, sois à l'heure parce qu'après, il faut que j'en profite pour finir mon essai de potion. Sev ne me pardonnera jamais si, au premier devoir de l'année, je me tape un D. H**

_Quelle serait la note suffisante pour notre Ô grand, enjoué et partial Maître des Potions, afin que tu ne te fasses pas éjecter de ton blanc destrier, Héro de ma vie ? R_

Harry regarda Ron derrière lui et lui jeta un regard rieur.

**Seul un E serait à la hauteur des espérances du Sieur Snape. Je n'ose point imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si (Ô malheur !) j'ose n'avoir qu'un piètre A à cet essai si court (soixante centimètres de parchemin ! Foutaise ! Quand nos devoirs seront-ils à la hauteur de nos talents ? ) au sujet si ingrat par rapport à nos compétences ! H**

_Rien qu'une dizaines de minutes cela te prendra ! Mais n'oublions pas, Mon cher ami, que la mort rode toujours au dessus de votre tête ! Avez-vous oublié la prophétie de notre chère Trelawney, paix à son âme ? Celle qui vous prédisait votre maladresse soudaine lorsqu'en ce beau jour, aujourd'hui même, vos précieuses lunettes se briseraient en milles morceaux ! Mais Diantre ! Où sont vos binocles mon cher ?! La terrible prophétie serait-elle déjà accomplie ? R_

Harry ne put se retenir de pouffer. Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé et il essuya la remontrance de son minuscule professeur. Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, il se souvint que l'année dernière, en décembre, le professeur Trelaweny avait eu une étrange vision sur lui. Rien que le fait qu'il casserait ses lunettes. Ce jour même. Ron et lui en avaient bien rit, et ce souvenir, encore aujourd'hui, les faisait sourire. Sybille était malheureusement une des nombreuses victimes de la guerre. Malgré qu'elle fût des plus agaçantes quelques fois, elle leur manquait. Son cours était le seul où l'on pouvait rire et dormir à sa guise. Le professeur Trelawney avait été l'enclenchement d'un bon nombre de parties de rigolade au sein des Gryffondors.

**Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Ma vie est ruinée ! Mes bésicles, que j'ai oublié de chausser ce matin, sont en danger ! Suis-je si imprudent ? Si stupide !? Dieux doit m'en vouloir personnellement pour m'affliger de pareils malheurs ! Je ne m'en remettrai jamais... H**

_Ne vous inquiétez point mon cher ! Nous retrouverons vos binocles sains et saufs ! Et gare au malheureux qui posera la main dessus en ayant de mauvaises intensions ! J'en ferai du steak haché, fois de Weasley ! R_

**Votre bonté m'éblouira toujours mon cher ami. Que ferais-je sans vous ? Vous êtes le pilier de ma vie ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, sans elles je ne peux vivre ! H**

La cloche sonna sur ces entrefaites, ce qui permit aux deux amis de laisser échapper leurs rires. Hermione les menaça d'un regard agacé, qui, pour cause de leur habitude, ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid. La brunette, préfète en chef tout comme Drago cette année, n'aimait toujours pas la moindre forme de désintérêt en cours. Cela faisait rire ses deux amis au début mais Ron, voyant que ça dégradait légèrement son couple, devait à chaque fois s'excuser. La jeune femme sortit de classe en les ignorant superbement, ses talons claquant fermement sur le sol carrelé.

- Je te mets tout sur le dos Ry' ! C'est de ta faute !

- Mon dieu, Ron, retrouve donc mes bésicles !

Ron éclata d'un rire bruyant et se mit à courir pour retrouver sa petite amie. Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis, Ron saurait se faire pardonner rapidement.

H/D

- Hey, bébé, chuchota Harry en passant son bras autour des épaules de Drago qu'il venait de rattraper. On mange ensemble ?

- Tu n'es pas pardonné, tu sais ? rappela Drago.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'invite à manger. Aller, viens...

Il lui embrassa la tempe et le traîna dans les couloirs à l'opposé de la Grande Salle.

- Chéri, où tu vas ? La Grande Salle, c'est par là !

- On ne va pas là bas, Dray, répondit Harry en frottant son nez à sa joue.

- Où veux-tu que l'on mange alors ?

- Il y a plein d'endroits où l'on peut manger, Dray... Surtout des plus personnels que la Grande Salle.

- Si à cause de toi je suis en retard pour mon cours de sortilège avancé, je te tue ! grogna-t-il, menaçant avec ses orbes tempétueux réduits à deux fentes.

- Tu ne seras pas en retard, promis, fit Harry en l'embrassant chastement, pas intimidé pour deux noises.

Drago soupira, mais intérieurement, il était très fier de l'attention que lui portait Harry. Il ne lui en voulait pas, en réalité, mais il adorait quand Harry essayait de se faire pardonner.

Petit à petit il reconnut le chemin qu'Harry lui faisait prendre, et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du but, son sourire augmentait. Harry, qui entourait ses épaules d'un bras possessif, ne cessait de déposer des bécots sur son visage et son cou. Drago le laissait faire, appréciant les caresses. Il avait même entrelacé sa main à celle d'Harry qui pendait contre son épaule.

- Tu ne te fais plus de soucis pour Luc' ? interrogea Harry.

- Il serra bien entouré, j'ai compris. Et puis à la moindre erreur, ils entendront de nos nouvelles.

- Bien sûr, renchérit Harry. En plus... C'est Lucas. Il est courageux et intelligent. Un parfait gryffondor !

- Il réfléchit avant d'agir, _lui_, contra Drago. Et il est sournois. Moi je dis qu'il ira à Serpentard !

- Nan mais ça va pas ! s'écria Harry. Luc' est un vrai Gryffy ! Il adore les sports, n'a peur de rien ni de personne, il a du répondant...

- Ce qui fait de lui un Serpent, conclu Drago en le coupant.

- On verra bien, continua Harry, sagement. On verra ça... Dans quelques années.

Drago secoua la tête amusé, et déposa un baiser papillon sur la mâchoire d'Harry.

- Et dis donc, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas rasé ?

°0°0°0°0°0°°°°°

- Et t'as pensé à ça... _Tout seul_ ?

- Hey ! se défendit vainement Harry. Je ne suis pas un monstre de subtilité et de romantisme mais tout de même ! Je me défends assez bien...

Drago s'enferma dans un cocon de silence l'espace d'un instant afin de profiter de la vue. Le ciel devant lui s'étendait à perte de vue, tout comme la mer qui coupait l'horizon en deux. Le sable était tiède sous leurs pieds et juste devant eux se trouvait une nappe étalée par terre avec le nécessaire pour y faire un pique nique.

Harry le laissa profiter, dans son silence. Il savait que certaines fois, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il savait aussi que des fois, Drago avait des sourires qui dépassaient ses paroles... Un sourire comme celui qu'il lui lança lorsqu'enfin il se retourna. Mais il savait que plus que tous, ses baisers étaient sa façon de lui dire "Je t'aime", comme celui qu'il lui donna après l'avoir prit dans ses bras.

HD

- Tout le monde est prêt ?! hurla-t-il à son équipe.

- Oui chef ! Tous au rapport ! s'écria Seamus pour tous.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et se stabilisa sur son balai.

- On va s'échauffer tout d'abord, expliqua-t-il. Et la meilleure façon de le faire, c'est de délirer ! Faites des courses, des loopings... Dans cinq minutes on se retrouve tous en bas gonflés, à bloc !

Quelques secondes plus tard tous ses coéquipiers se dispersaient sur le terrain. Depuis qu'il avait enfourché un balai pour la première Harry adorait pratiquer ce que l'on appelait le "free-style". Faire ce qu'il voulait sur un balai, pour lui rien n'était impossible. Il monta en piqué à une vitesse foudroyante et fit un demi-tour en épingle à cheveux. Il fonça vers la terre pour la raser au dernier moment. Allongé de tout son long sur le manche il laissait ses doigts frôler l'herbe avant de remonter en spirale, lorsqu'un sifflement strident martela ses tympans. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se coupant momentanément le souffle. Courroucé d'être embêté en plein entrainement, Harry tourna ses émeraudes vers Dean.

- Quoi ?!

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, lui pointa le sol et enfin lui adressa une grimace agacée. Curieux de connaître la raison de tout ce dérangement, Harry baissa la tête et son regard se posa sur une dizaine de personnes qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier.

- Fu... FUDGE ! Ceci est un entrainement PRIVE ! s'écria-t-il.

Le Premier Ministre ne parut pas l'entendre car le seul signe qu'il lui fit fut un salut. Harry fut aussitôt rejoint par ses coéquipier, pas plus content que lui de l'apparition du Ministre et de sa clique.

- Percy est ici... souffla Ginny, une lueur sournoise au creux de ses orbes bleu océan.

Celles de Ron, d'une même couleur rêveuse, s'illuminèrent par la haine et le mépris. Harry posa une main sur son épaule, signalant qu'il ne fallait pas s'emporter.

- Votre heure de vengeance arrivera, ne vous en faites pas, murmura-t-il. Mais pour l'instant nous devons aller pêcher un poisson plus gros encore...

Il souffla un bon coup puis tourna vers le Ministre un sourire hypocrite.

- M. le Premier Ministre ! s'exclama-t-il. Quelle _agréable _surprise !

Ces coéquipiers ricanèrent mais se reprirent. Ils piquèrent tous vers le sol et atterrirent en cercle autour de la clique de Fudge. Ron et Ginny ne jetèrent pas un regard de plus à Percy qui était posté _dignement_ à la gauche de Fudge.

- Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde ton premier entrainement en tant que capitaine voyons Harry ! s'exclama Fudge en lui tapant l'épaule, d'un geste sois disant... Amical.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry en serrant les dents. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas accepter votre présence Monsieur. Les entrainements de quidditch officiel sont privés... Pour éviter que nos stratégies soient divulguées, vous voyez ?

Devant lui Ron ouvrit de grands yeux affolés. Harry haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils. Le roux secoua les mains et lui désigna un point derrière lui.

- Oh oui je vous comprends mais je suis sûr qu'Albus ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur ! Moi même, j'ai été capitaine dans ma jeunesse. Pas d'une équipe de quidditch, bien sûr, mais...

Harry hocha la tête, alors qu'il n'écoutait rien du tout. Puis Fudge se mit à marcher vers les gradins et toute sa clique et l'équipe se mirent à marcher à ses côtés. Harry à sa gauche, le Ministre continuait de raconter sa vie, écouté de personne apparemment. Harry retourna la tête vers Ron, tout au bout du groupe qui lui faisait de grands signes. Il leva les mains en signe d'égarement et Ron baissa les siennes, désespéré. Puis il les releva et se mit à lui mimer des lettres avec ses doigts.

- ... que l'on a brillement battu je dois dire. N'es-ce pas Harry ?

- Hein ? Heu oui bien sûr Monsieur. Brillement. Un O ?

Ron se tapa le front et recommença.

- Ah, un G !

- Pardon ?

- Oui vous disiez ? se rattrapa le brun.

Le Ministre fit claquer sa cape violette et recommença à parler, partageant avec "Harry" et sa clique quelques anecdotes sur sa vie _si captivante_.

- Je crois que c'est un C Ry, chuchota Ginny à ses côtés. D.R.A.G.O.E.S.T.L.A.A.V.E.C... Drago est là avec...

- ... m'a même attribué le prix du capitaine le plus assidu ! Je dois dire que j'ai fait de l'excès...

- Un L, marmonna Dean qui tenait la main de sa petite amie.

- LUCAS ? s'écria Harry.

- Harry ! s'exclama Fudge en sursautant. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Oh mais rien Monsieur, c'est juste que j'aime beaucoup ce prénom, déblatéra-t-il. Vous savez Fleur Delacour est devenue la belle sœur de ma coéquipière ici présente et nous pensions à des prénoms que pourrait porter son futur enfant.

- Des enfants ! Vous savez j'ai toujours voulu en avoir mais ma vie professionnelle passe malheureusement avant ma vie personnelle. Le monde compte sur moi ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je...

- Ils sont en train de jouer juste derrière sur le chemin qui mène au stade, murmura Ginny à son oreille. Et si Fudge monte sur les gradins il les verra par dessus la tour des Serdaigles.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et risqua une rotation du cou à plus de 90 degré. On ne pouvait les voir d'ici.

- Dis... A Ron, chuchota-t-il le plus bas possible. D'aller, les... Chercher. Loin d'ici.

Ginny hocha rapidement la tête et fit mine de laisser tomber son balai. Ron la rattrapa alors qu'Harry et Fudge passait leur chemin.

- Va vite les prévenir ! ordonna-t-elle en enlevant un brin d'herbe sur son manche poli.

- Ok.

Ce dernier s'esquiva en douce et sortit sa baguette. Il emprunta le chemin du stade d'un pas pressé et dépassa les gradins. Hors de vue. il se mit à courir comme un fou et lorsqu'ils furent en vue, Ron leur jeta le sort.

- Weasley ! s'écria Drago en se baissant pour éviter le sort qui lui était destiné.

Malheureusement Lucas prit le sien en plein fouet et tomba sur les fesses en un "Ouch !" étouffé.

- Mon cœur, ça va ? s'empressa de s'inquiéter le blond.

- Vi, vi... souffla-t-il. Mais Ron il a quoi ?

- La belette, t'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour avoir jeté un sort sur Luc' ou sinon je...

- Fudge est avec Harry, coupa le roux.

- Oh...

Ça se passait de commentaires. Le blond jeta un autre regard à Lucas qui lui tenait la main mais ne vit rien. Un sort de dissimulation.

- Bien joué Weasley... avoua Drago à contre cœur lorsqu'il aperçut le regard du Ministre sur eux.

Ce dernier était enfin monté sur les gradins et "parlait avec Harry" tout en fixant Drago. Ce dernier se douta d'être le sujet de leur conversation.

- On va y aller j'pense... marmonna-t-il. Qu'es-ce qu'il nous emmerde celui là...

- Mais moi je veux voir Harry voler ! s'écria Lucas, outré.

- On ira le voir un autre jour, Lucas, promit, là on ne peut pas. Harry est avec un méchant monsieur.

- Malfoy, j'y retourne. Cache le mieux dorénavant.

- Ok... Weasley ?

- Ouais ?

- Merci.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

- A Terre, grommela Harry. Voilà comment ça c'est passé. On n'a pas pu décoller une putain de fois à cause des récits foireux et inintéressant de ce merdeux !

- Ry... soupira Drago. Lucas !

- J'ai rien entendu ! s'écria le petit qui dessinait par terre, un vif d'or semblait-il.

Harry sourit et alla prendre Drago dans ses bras. Ils se callèrent contre la tête du lit et Harry profita d'un moment de liberté pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ron qui entra à se moment là, devint écarlate jusqu'aux oreilles et murmura quelque chose contre les adolescents bourrés d'hormones.

- Dray ? fit la petite voix de Lucas, caché derrière le lit.

- Oui ?

- Es-ce que tu as vu mes stylos qui changent de couleurs ?

- Attend je vais te les trouver.

Drago s'échappa de l'étreinte d'Harry qui grogna lorsqu'il perdit sa chaleur. Alors que son petit-ami fouillait dans leurs affaires Harry se tourna vers Ron qui ne semblait pas plus heureux que lui.

- J'vais finir par commettre un meurtre... grogna le brun. Ce type me sort par les yeux !

- Il a une vie des plus ennuyeuses, ajouta Ron. Franchement qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre que son chien Archémidus soit mort lorsqu'il avait cinq ans ! Merde, le pauvre chien ! Ca doit être horrible de l'avoir pour maître !

- Déjà qu'il se croit le maître du monde... renchérit Drago qui les écoutait du fond du dortoir.

- Parfaitement. Heureusement que certains lui tiennent tête ! souffla Harry.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Percy... marmonna le dernier mâle Weasley.

- Tu te vengeras, mon vieux ! T'as pas à te faire d'inquiétude pour ça, fit le fils des Maraudeurs.

- Je ne m'en fais pas... Je suis juste impatient, précisa Ron.

Harry eut un petit rire et déjà leurs cerveaux tournaient à toute allure pour trouver une vengeance convenable. Ils passaient en revues divers sorts humiliants, à voix basse, lorsqu'un objet dans la valise que fouillait Drago émit un "Crac" sonore. Ce dernier plissa les yeux puis s'écria, coupable :

- Mince, Ry ! J'crois que j'ai cassé tes lunettes !

Et il agita sous leurs nez les lunettes brisées, autant verres que branches. Les deux Gryffondors ouvrirent des yeux effarés, se regardèrent puis... Eclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Wahou ! Vous avez réussi à tenir jusqu'ici ? XD ! J'attend vos avis avec impatience !

Angel Malfoy Potter


	11. Comment un Potter peut aimer un Malfoy

_QUOUAH ?! Moi ?! En retard ?! Encore une fois ?!... Ah bah ouais c'est vrai... XD Vous m'en voyez confuse ^^ Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le temps d'attente !_

_J'espère en tous cas que ce chap vous contentera, si non promi j'me rattraperais au prochain ! Gros bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent encore, malgré toute l'attente. _

_Bonnes lecture !_

_Angel MP_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Comment un Potter peut aimer un Malfoy**

- Alors Alix, elle a dit que mon histoire était mieux que les autres et elle m'a donné un chocolat et comme Damian était pas content elle en a donné un autre à tous et un deuxième à moi parce que je...

Harry croisa le regard amusé de Drago qui tenait l'autre main de Lucas. Leur petit bonhomme en était à son troisième jour d'école et il adorait ça. Complètement. Il s'était déjà fait quelques copains et, selon Alix, s'entendait bien avec toute sa classe. L'intégration s'était passée comme sur des roulettes, au plus grand bonheur de ses quatre pseudos pères.

- Alors il est prêt ? s'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

- Paré pour la soirée, rit Harry.

Le Gryffondor posa son sac à dos aux pieds de Remus Lupin qui réceptionnait un Lucas joyeux dans les bras. Severus apparut derrière l'épaule du loup garou.

- Alors, on joue à la nounou ce soir, c'est ça ? gronda-t-il, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

- Je suis sûr que tu es très sexy avec ce genre d'uniforme Sevy, railla Drago. Mais veuillez être discrets ce soir... Lorsque _vous jouerez à la nounou_. Y'aura un enfant à côté !

- Drago Luci... commença Severus.

- Severus, Drago ! coupa sèchement Remus. Ne commencez pas !

Drago baissa la tête, pour paraître coupable mais surtout pour dissimuler son rire. Le Maître des Potions, énervé, croisa les bras et fusilla son filleul du regard. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, peinant lui aussi pour rester sérieux.

- On revient le chercher demain midi, reprit le Gryffondor. S'il y a un quelconque probl...

- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, coupa une nouvelle fois Remus. N'est-ce pas Lucas ?

Le petit acquiesça vivement en tapant dans ses petites mains.

- Sevy, y m'a promis qu'il me lirait une histoire avant d'aller au dodo ! s'exclama-t-il, excité comme une puce.

Remus sourit et le déposa à terre. Le petit garçon vint rejoindre Harry et Drago qui s'agenouillèrent afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- Reste sage bonhomme, ordonna Harry, amusé.

Il prit le petit brun dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Même si c'était que pour une soirée, il allait bien lui manquer. Harry le relâcha et Lucas alla se fourrer dans les bras de Drago qui semblait avoir plus de mal qu'Harry.

- Je t'ai mis plein de doudous dans ton sac d'accord ? Et si tu as du mal à dormir n'hésite pas à aller les chercher. Mange bien demain matin au petit déjeuner. Sevy te préparera tout ce que tu voudras.

Le dit Sevy eut un grognement étouffé qui fit sourire le lycan et le Survivant.

- Aller Dray, on va être en retard à la fête si ça continue... souffla Harry.

Drago lâcha son presque fils à contre cœur et le poussa légèrement dans les bras de son propre parrain. Puis sa main fut saisie par Harry qui le tirait en arrière.

- A demain ! s'écria le brun en avançant.

Lucas leur fit coucou et Drago fit la moue, se détournant. Harry étouffa un rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mère poule son petit ami !

~*~

Main dans la main, les deux élèves les plus célèbres de leur école poussèrent la porte de la salle sur demande, avec une heure d'avance. La fête avait été organisée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Hermione, qui fêtait (enfin) ses 17 ans. La jeune femme avait demandé à son petit ami, son meilleur ami et au petit ami de ce dernier de venir plus tôt afin de l'aider à tout préparer. Malgré les grognements de Ron, comme quoi elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux puisque la salle sur demande faisait tout le boulot à leur place, Mione avait été intraitable. " _Toi, Harry et Drago, ici à 20 heures vendredi soir, point. _" Au moins, y avait pas plus clair.

- Harry, enfin ! les accueillit une voix exaspérée.

- RONALD ! Dis carrément que je t'emmerde ça ira plus vite !

- Nom d'un chien Mione je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Ah oui ?! Mais tu...

- As seulement manifesté ton plaisir à voir ton meilleur ami, coupa Drago. Ca se comprend, il est tellement canon.

Harry éclata de rire, enroulant un bras autour de la taille du blond. Les disputes Grangero-Weasleyenne l'agaçaient comme rarement et il mettait un point d'honneur à les faire chier pendant ces moments.

- T'ai-je invité à prendre part à cette conversation Malfoy ? grogna Hermione en croisant les bras, irritée.

- Non, mais tu me connais mieux que ça Granger, je me permets toujours de tout faire, persifla l'accusé.

Il rejoignit son petit ami dans son rire alors que l'ombre d'un sourire se frayait de force un chemin sur les lèvres de la brune et du roux. Finalement ils rirent tous, l'ambiance devint plus détendue et ils eurent tout le loisir de contempler la vaste pièce que Mione avait demandée. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée moderne d'un bois poli et verni. Ses flammes dansaient sur le sol d'un parquet blanc extra brillant où elles se reflétaient. Ajoutant une touche de volupté, les murs étaient d'un papier peint violet foncé qu'il paraissait même noir à certains endroits où la lumière ne l'atteignait pas. Tout autour du feu, la Préfète en Chef avait éparpillé de larges fauteuils à ras du sol. D'un bois sombre, rappelant celui de la cheminé, les fauteuils semblaient d'un style indien avec des courbes arrondies et une housse beige foncé. Dessus, on avait éparpillé des coussins bordeaux. Au milieu, une table basse avec, posés en évidence, des verres de toutes les couleurs.

Plus loin, un bar, bien rempli. De l'autre côté une chaine hifi moldue, aux énormes baffes et avec des colonnes de CDs qui s'inter changeaient tout seuls. Un large espace pour danser horrifia Harry qui se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'il avait dansé avec Drago... Enfin son corps s'en souvenait surtout... Il rougit a cette pensée et secoua mentalement la tête, comme pour expulser toutes les pensées perverses qui s'y glissaient malicieusement.

- Dis-moi Granger, étions-nous pas censés aider à la décoration de cette pièce ? questionna Drago en haussant un sourcil d'une superbe et moqueuse incompréhension.

Même appuyé contre le flanc d'Harry Potter, qui au passage lui lançait un regard gourmant, Drago Malfoy ne perdait rien de son port altier et de son allure d'aristocrate. Au grand dam du dit Harry. Celui ci se détacha de son petit ami et vint embrasser sa meilleure amie sur la tempe.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma Mione. Tu es magnifique.

La jeune femme rosit de plaisir et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux délicatement ondulés. Ils retombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules dénudées en de souples vagues soyeuses. Une mèche cachait partiellement son front mais pas ses yeux maquillés de doré et de prune, couleurs de sa robe courte et vaporeuse et de ses escarpins qui (OH ! Magie !) ne claquaient pas sévèrement sur le sol.

Son petit ami vint l'enlacer, engoncé dans un jeans' blanc et un t-shirt pop vert qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants.

- Il a parfaitement raison, appuya-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Merci chéri, et pour répondre a la question de Drago, j'espérais franchement que vous continueriez de nous raconter votre été. Après tout on n'a pas eut beaucoup de temps à nous quatre ces derniers jours et je déteste ignorer ce qui a pu vous foutre ensemble, acheva-t-elle avec vigueur.

Harry sourit et tourna ses prunelles pétillantes sur son petit ami. Habillé pour la fête il était magnifique. Un simple jeans gris délavé, un pull bleu marine a col en V à maille fine. On pouvait voir tout le muscle de son dos jouer malicieusement lorsqu'il bougeait et son pantalon moulait savamment ses fesses. Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, tout en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils. Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent, s'installant côte à côte sur le siège d'en face. Drago quant à lui inspectait le bar.

- Ce qui a pu nous _foutre ensemble _? répéta Harry pensif, le regard observant vaguement le blond. J'en sais _foutrement_ rien. Mais ça c'est fait... Et je ne le regrette pas.

- Rooh... Potter tu tombes dans le romantisme dégoulinant, trancha la voix moqueuse de son petit ami. Tu sais comme _j'adooooore_ la guimauve. Et notre histoire n'a rien de romantique.

- Rien de romantique ?! s'étrangla Harry. Et le fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Puis soigné ? Veillé jusqu'à ne plus en dormir moi même et mettre ma propre santé en danger ?! C'est quoi ? C'est...

- Glauque, rit Dray. Tu aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui Ry. C'était juste ton complexe du super héro qui te travaillait.

- C'était surtout mon cœur qui me guidait Malfoy. Arrête de vouloir renier le fait que nous étions déjà fous l'un de l'autre.

- Par Salazar. Tout ce qu'on voulait c'est pouvoir foutre notre poing dans la gueule de l'autre !

Il huma un whisky et grimaça. Aussitôt la bouteille se transforma en une autre, un whisky de douze ans d'âge.

- Tu vois ?! s'évertua à expliquer le brun. Tu le nies ! Tu me l'as avoué ne l'oublies pas !

- Je ne t'ai rien avoué, tu as des hallucinations, mon pauvre Potty...

- Et tes cauchemars ? Les nuits que je passais à côté de toi pour que tu puisses dormir en paix ? Et tous les baisers que j'ai dû te donner pour que tu te laisses convaincre ?

- La prudence à la Malfoy.

- La mauvaise fois à la Malfoy, ouais ! gronda Harry.

Las, il se retourna vers ses meilleurs amis. Ron ne disait rien, renfrogné. Il était pourtant très friand des disputes d'amoureux d'Harry et Malfoy d'habitude mais là il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait rien.

- Bref... J'en étais où la dernière fois ?

Hermione croisa sagement les jambes et attrapant la main de Ron, elle la lia à la sienne et la posa calmement sur ses genoux.

- Tu étais rentré par effraction dans le Manoir des Malfoy avec le Professeur Snape, rappela-t-elle.

- Et étais tombé dans un rosier... pouffa le roux.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir alors que pour une fois, Drago souriait à Ron, un regard complice en prime.

- Après ça on a réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur sans incartades, reprit Harry. Mais une fois entrés...

_Flash Back._

_L'entrée était sinistre. Le marbre blanc du sol, autrefois splendide était fissuré de toute part et étrangement noirci par endroit, comme les conséquences d'une explosion. Tout les tableaux, plus précieux et rares les uns que les autres avaient étés sauvagement éventrés, des lambeaux de leur jadis beauté parsemaient le sol comme de vulgaires débris. L'énorme lustre de cristal n'était plus qu'un beau souvenir et gisait sur le tapis qui barrait l'entrée jusqu'au majestueux escalier. Ce dernier avait sans doute été autrefois d'un beau rouge. Rouge comme la flaque de sang qui coulait le long des marches. _

_Harry retint sa respiration, l'odeur le frappant comme un fouet. Ca sentait... La mort. L'odeur de chairs en putréfaction, ou d'un corps violement frappé. Les effluves du sang leur parvenaient distinctement comme celles de fumée suspectes._

_L'adolescent croisa le regard de Severus et comprit à quel point sa mission d'aujourd'hui était sérieuse. La vie de Malfoy était réellement en danger... Si vie il était encore question._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Le Manoir était saccagé de part en part. Le sol était craquelé, les tableaux brûlés ou déchirés. Pas un seul meuble ou un seul objet tenait encore debout. Une ruine... commenta Harry.

Il croisa le regard peiné de Drago. Il savait que son amant n'aimait pas discuter de cela mais il paraissait indispensable à Harry d'en faire part à ses amis. Alors il tendit la main vers son petit ami. Main que le blond prit. Drago se lova sur ses jambes et Harry s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil, le serrant contre lui, la bouche contre sa tempe.

- Il reflétait simplement mon état... articula Drago.

_Flash Back._

_Un cri. Un hurlement. La voix se cassa puis s'éteignit et le corps d'Harry se pétrifia, se glaça. Toute couleur quitta le visage du brun qui devint livide lorsque les cris de son meilleur ennemi lui parvinrent. Il serra sa baguette dans son poing et orienta sa recherche vers les bruits qu'il entendait. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et le sang pulsait bruyamment contre ses tempes. L'adrénaline jumelée à l'inquiétude, il se mit à courir, ignorant la propre fatigue de son corps suite à deux heures interminables de recherches infructueuses. Le Manoir Malfoy était un vrai labyrinthe._

_- Severus ! appela-t-il. Par là !_

_Les pas précipités du Maître des Potions se joignirent aux siens et il augmenta son allure, volant pratiquement. Plus il avançait plus il trouvait quelques traces de sang. Les tâches d'hémoglobine se rapprochaient de plus en plus, plus fréquentes et plus étendues le long de leur chemin. Ils sautèrent toute une volée de marche sachant pertinemment qu'une seule seconde pourrait être fatale à Drago Malfoy._

_- On arrive Malfoy. Tient le coup. J'arrive, avait intérieurement prié Harry. _

_Il serra les dents, les iris réduits à deux fentes ombrageuses. Peu importe qui était la personne qui infligeait cela au Serpentard, il le paierait chèrement._

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Voir tout ce sang, entendre tout ces cris... murmura Harry. Cela m'a mit dans une colère noire. J'étais... Incontrôlable. Ma magie grésillait, comme si elle attendait qu'une seule pensée de ma part pour agir. Je ne... Me sentais plus. J'étais... Furieux. Comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Je ressentais ma propre douleur comme une réponse à la sienne.

Il resserra sa prise autour de la silhouette de Drago qui semblait bien frêle en cet instant. Hermione s'agrippa inconsciemment à la main de Ron. Ils blanchissaient au fur et à mesure que le comportement et l'habitude de leurs amis changeaient. Harry baissa la tête et fourra son nez dans les mèches blondes de son petit ami qui continua lui même l'histoire.

_Flash Back_

_La douleur ? Il ne la sentait plus. Elle était bien trop forte. Son corps pendouillait, il tenait debout seulement grâce aux liens qui retenaient ses poignets ensanglantés. Des tâches noires inquiétantes troublaient sa vue et ses jambes tremblaient, à l'instar de ses mains. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa nuque et son cou et il apercevait au milieu de tout ce rouge de longues plaies sanguinolentes qui barraient son torse._

_Le clac du fouet retentit. Une douleur indescriptible vrilla ses omoplates et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour laisser échapper un hurlement. Mais il n'en sortit rien. Même sa voix était brisée. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses pommettes. Les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais laissé couler auparavant._

_- Tu es pathétique ! Tellement pitoyable ! rit une voix froide derrière lui. TU N'ES PAS DIGNE D'ÊTRE UN MALFOY ! _ENDOLORIS_ !_

_Son dos se arqua et ses membres prirent feu. Les flammes s'acharnèrent sur lui plus que raison, alors que les coups de fouet pleuvaient. Du sang amer et brûlant remonta le long de sa trachée et glissa dans sa bouche puis entre ses lèvres. Son poignet gauche lâcha et dans un craquement sinistre se cassa. _

_Son père éclata de rire, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds, si identiques aux siens, le long de ses épaules droites. Ses yeux bleus, gris, brillaient d'un éclat dangereux, transpirant la démence et la folie. Il apercevait son apparence folle dans le miroir qui trônait face à lui._

_- Regarde-toi Drago ! Tu ne vaux plus rien... susurra son bourreau. _Tu n'es plus rien...

_Il n'eut que la force de rencontrer son propre regard voilé par la douleur et par une tristesse sans nom avant que le miroir ne se brise accompagné d'un cri féroce de rage. _

_- SALAUD ! TU VAS LE PAYER !_

_- Harry ! Non !_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_Un rayon vert transperça ses yeux alors qu'il perdait les minces filets de la conscience qui lui restait. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se détendit, prêt à voyager vers un autre monde. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le corps immobile de son père, mort à ses pieds, et le regard émeraude aux étincelles dorées de son Sauveur._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Harry attrapa les mains de Drago entre les siennes. Cette histoire était la leur. Dure, sanglante empreinte d'une vraie signature... Celle de deux vies torturées.

- Tu... Tu as... boufouilla Ron.

- Il a tué mon père oui, termina gravement Drago, les yeux clos. En quelque sorte.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione. Cet homme... Ce... Enfin c'était bien Lucius, non ?

Drago encra ses prunelles métalliques dans les noisettes d'Hermione. Il la considéra un instant, sentant le corps de son amant trembler sous lui.

- C'était Lucius... Mais cela faisait déjà des années qu'il n'était plus mon père.

~*~

- Sa convalescence fut rude, dure pour une âme aussi atteinte que la sienne, reprit Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus lasse.

- Il fut à mes côtés à chaque instant, continua Drago. Lorsque je me suis réveillé pour la première fois, il était là. De même lorsque je m'endormis. Il fut là à chacun de mes réveils, m'accompagna à chaque repas, m'aida chaque soir à m'endormir...

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux et Ron et Hermione purent voir dans leurs iris toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Je n'aurais jamais survécu sans lui... Je ne sais comment mais... Il m'a redonné gout à la vie. Et Lucas l'a bien aidé.

_Flash Back._

_Epuisé, Harry monta les escaliers lentement, avec la ferme intention d'enfin se coucher. Lucas et Severus dormaient déjà depuis un moment mais Harry avait été prit par le syndrome de l'insomniaque. Se frottant les yeux il déboucha sur le palier du second étage. A gauche, sa chambre, où Lucas dormait paisiblement, dans un petit lit spécial enfant que Remus avait apporté on ne savait comment. A droite, celle de Malfoy, entrouverte. Voilà deux jours qu'Harry avait tué Lucius Malfoy et Drago ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Les connaissances de Severus et son pouvoir de guérisseur avaient été mis à rude épreuve mais la vie du Serpentard semblait hors de tout danger. _

_Par simple mesure de sécurité, Harry poussa la porte aux gonds huilés de la chambre du malade. Et eut la surprise de se retrouver face à deux orbes gris, ne reflétant qu'une intense douleur et un incomparable chagrin. Son cœur s'arrêta et son corps s'immobilisa. La peur glaça son sang et comme un homme condamné au bûcher, Harry attendit sa sentence..._

_Fin du Flash Back._

- Je pensais qu'il allait me haïr, conta Harry. Après tout, j'ai tué son père. Je me prédisais des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements. J'aurais encaissé chaque coup sans amertume, je le méritais.

- Non, tu ne le méritais pas, rétorqua Drago. C'est pour cela que rien de tout ça ne s'est passé.

_Flash Back._

_Harry descendit en courant chercher les potions et lorsqu'il remonta, Drago se tenait difficilement assit sur le lit. Chaque pore de sa peau criait à la douleur. Il se sentait fiévreux, nauséeux, et le gout amer d'un sentiment jusque là inconnu emplissait sa bouche. Il serra les poings, le regard sur ses pieds, la tête baissée. Il avait tellement honte ! _

_Il ravala ses larmes et entendit les pas d'Harry venir à son encontre. Le lit s'affaissa à sa gauche, là où son Sauveur s'asseyait. Il lui tendit quelques potions qu'il but sans protester._

_- Rallonge-toi Malfoy... murmura le brun. _

_Drago s'exécuta et puisa la force de rencontrer le regard d'Harry. Il trouva deux prunelles coupables, dominées par un intense désir de pardon. Il n'y crut pas ses yeux. Même en héro, Harry se comportait comme un coupable._

_- Potter... marmonna-t-il difficilement._

_- Rendors-toi Malfoy... conseilla le brun qui lui jeta un regard emplit d'inquiétude._

_- Merci Potter... Vra... Vraiment. Merci. _

_Il tendit une main tremblante qui vint se poser sur celle d'Harry. Le brun sursauta puis se radoucit. Il entrelaça leurs doigts ne se rendant pas compte à quel point son cœur s'apaisait à ce geste. Drago se rendormit, vidé de toute force. Harry ne quitta pas son lit, bien décidé à veiller sur lui... Ils en avaient besoin._

_Fin du Flash Back. _

- Jamais je ne m'étais autant inquiété pour quelqu'un, commenta le Vainqueur. Et la pensée que le bel homme blessé endormit prêt de moi était mon pire ennemi encore en vie ne m'est même pas venue à l'esprit. A vrai dire, cela faisait un bon moment que je ne le considérais plus comme tel. Severus m'avait raconté sans omettre de détails, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'ordre pendant la guerre... De quoi être bien plus arrogant qu'il ne l'est déjà ! rit-il.

Drago lui asséna un coup de coude qui fit sourire le deuxième couple, littéralement terrassé par la vérité. Ils s'attendaient à des disputes en série, une histoire de sexe sans sentiments, ces derniers découverts bien plus tard. Des tortures de Snape, des rires de Lucas, les jeux de cache-cache avec les membres de l'Ordre, le coup de cœur de Remus pour Severus... Tout. Ils s'attendaient à tout mais...

Pas à ça.

Croisant le regard grave de sa petite amie, Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Il comprenait Harry. Si jamais il était arrivé la même chose à sa Mione, Merlin sait qu'il ne serait pas resté là, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte.

- Le reste... reprit Drago. S'est passé comme une évidence. Harry ne me quittait pas, et je désirais sa présence comme jamais.

Ils se sourirent, et devant leurs yeux, repassa le mois et demi qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, à apprendre à s'aimer.

Ils furent coupés par des coups sur la porte et des cris joyeux. Les deux couples se sourirent et se levèrent, bien décidés à ce que cette histoire ne gâche pas la fête qui se préparait.

~*~

La fête battait son plein. L'invité d'honneur (Hermione ^^) dansait avec Ron, tout contre son torse. Prêt d'eux, une pile de cadeaux attendait qu'elle ne daigne se décoller de son petit ami pour les ouvrir. Neville au bar servait Harry, qui s'empressa de rejoindre Drago, un Bloody Mary dans une main et une Vodka RedBull dans l'autre. Ils discutaient joyeusement avec un Blaise Zabini en forme, qui enchainait blague vaseuse sur blague vaseuse, accompagné par Théodore Nott, qui lorsque besoin était, savait refréner les ardeurs de son ami.

- Alors Fudge a refilé ses affaires à la belette lâcheuse et a dévalé les escaliers à la suite de Pattenron ! rit bruyamment le noir. J'étais mort de rire ! Trois marches après il était déjà fatigué à suer comme un bœuf ! Et Weasley qui le suivait comme un chien ! J'aurais dû transmuter un appareil photo !

Harry pouffa dans son cocktail s'installant derrière Drago qui se lova entre ses jambes. Dans un coin, Dean et Ginny s'embrassaient tendrement, ignorant les regards noirs que leur lançait Ron qui pourtant, était bien assez occupé par Mione.

La musique hurlait dans la salle. Elle était tellement forte que le sol paraissait trembler. Neville au bar s'était bouché magiquement les oreilles, la sono moldue étant juste à ses côtés. Etrangement, le jeune homme se faisait draguer sans subtilité par Parvati et Lavande qui l'entourait, leurs mini jupes et micro t-shirt d'aguicheuses dégainés.

Blaise finit son cocktail cul sec, sous les sourires amusés de ses amis. Théo l'imita et l'instant d'après, ils se déhanchaient sur la piste, hurlant et sautant, tout en restant sexy, chemises ouvertes et cheveux ébouriffés.

- J'en connais deux qui vont finir à l'envers ! chantonna Harry en sirotant son verre.

- J'en connais un qui ne tient pas plus l'alcool qu'eux ! rétorqua Drago en riant.

Ce dernier se retourna dans ses bras et noua ses mains derrière le cou du brun. Il fourra son nez dans ses cheveux alors qu'Harry s'appuyait contre le mur. Ils étaient tout prêt des flammes qui dansaient sur leurs visages paisibles. Drago déposa un baiser dans son cou et tout son corps frémit, réagissant instinctivement à la caresse.

Sentant cela, Drago redressa le visage et vint prendre ses lèvres, se plaçant souplement à califourchon sur ses genoux. Harry gémit et serra Drago contre lui, les mains plaquées sur sa chute de rein envoutante. Le Serpentard gronda et tira sur les cheveux corbeaux pour intensifier le baiser. Il dévorait mutuellement la bouche de l'autre, leurs langues dansant ensemble sensuellement. Les hanches de Drago prirent un mouvement frénétique contre celle de son amant. L'alcool, la chaleur et l'érotique de la situation les enivraient. Harry gémit de plus belle, sentant un monstre en lui rugir de plaisir. Chaque baiser de Drago le menait sans détour au paradis.

- Dray... Tu me rends fou...

Sous ses lèvres, le blond sourit. Il colla son torse au sien, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et sur ses épaules. Les mains brûlantes du Gryffons passèrent sous le pull fin et caressèrent la peau parfaite du dos du blond. Celles de Drago glissèrent sur son torse, flattant ses pectoraux, titillant malicieusement ses tétons.

- Allons danser chéri... proposa Drago en un souffle précipité.

- Dray... La dernière fois qu'on a dansée ensemble c'est devenu...

- Chuut... Tais-toi. Profite de moi Harry. J'ai envie de t'appartenir... S'il te plait.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses iris brillants de désir rencontrant celles de métal en fusion de son petit ami. Il rit un instant et se leva fougueusement, entrainant vivement Drago avec lui vers la piste de danse. Il se fraya habillement un chemin entre les corps en sueur et attira le blond dos contre son torse, se déhanchant sur une chanson récente que Drago et lui avaient écoutée tout l'été. Il l'entendit soupirer et calquer ses mouvements aux siens, retrouvant avec bonheur la sensation de leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Harry entoura la taille svelte du blond qu'il embrassa dans le cou s'imprégnant de son odeur dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer.

Les vacances qu'ils avaient partagées n'avaient pas été roses du début à la fin. Leur histoire n'était pas non plus dégoulinante de romantisme. Ils étaient des célébrités mondiales dans l'univers des sorciers et devaient organiser leur vie en fonction de leur notoriété. Ce n'était pas _cool_, comme la plus part de leurs amis pensaient. Au contraire, c'était devenu un fardeau, les empêchant de vivre au grand jour leur plus grande fierté. Leur paternité réussie. Lucas était un bonheur, un rayon de soleil pour eux. Il avait sauvé leur couple des milliers de fois déjà, les consolait si bien lorsque tout allait mal. Il était d'une innocence effrayante. Frêle et fragile dans leurs bras, ils devaient le protéger mais l'ironie du sort faisait qu'il les protégeait plus qu'eux le faisaient.

Leur petit prince... Leur _fils_. Caché. Mais irremplaçable. Comme leur amour.

La danse se fit plus lascive et les mains d'Harry glissèrent sur les abdos de fer de Drago, retraçant de la pulpe des doigts leurs contours. Non, leur couple n'avait pas été construit facilement. Ils se connaissaient si mal. Comme un diamant que l'on prend pour un vulgaire caillou. Mais, dorénavant, maintenant que les deux diamants qu'ils étaient brillaient de milles feux l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient indispensable. Harry enroula ses bras autour du corps qui dansait contre lui, comme s'il voulait se fondre sur lui, le cacher aux autres, le garder précieusement pour ses seules prunelles. L'amour qui les unissait était peu commun en apparence, pourtant il était comme tous les autres. Les vrais, les purs. Il était fort, tellement que s'en était inhumain. Leurs chamailles n'étaient rien face à la joie permanant de ressentir l'autre prêt de soi.

C'était... De l'air lorsque l'on se noie... De la chaleur lorsque l'on a froid... Un sourire lorsque l'on est triste... Une main lorsque l'on a besoin d'aide... Des baisers lorsque l'on veut ressentir... Des caresses lorsque l'on souffre... **Une lumière lorsque l'on veut vivre.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! L'auteur est toujours reviewore pour info... Et elle a TRES faim ! ^^ **

**Angel MP**

**PS : Merci à P'tit Lion pour avoir cleaner ce chapitre et croyez moi, c'est du boulot !**


	12. Le passé semble se répêter

_Hello !_

_Vous auriez du avoir ce chapitre depuis une semaine mais en comprenant la flemardise de l'auteur et les problèmes de login du site... C'était pas gagné ! ;P Mais il est là ! C'est le principal je pense... NON PAS LES TOMATES ! (se cache)_

_(revient munie d'un bouclier) Okay okay pour me rattraper je vous laisse le choix à la fin du chapitre du contenu du prochain chapitre._.. **Alors voulez vous un chapitre entièrement dédié à la mise en couple de Dray et Ry ou plutôt la suite de ce que vous allez lire ?** _A vous de choisir! _

_Je vous fait confiance et ce qui sera posté plus tard sera ce que vous voudrez ! N'ayez crainte car l'option qui ne sera pas choisi sera le prochain X2 chapitre... XD_

_Je ne vous embête pas plus ! Les bonus et news sont ici : xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . skyrock . com_

_Bizoox et bonne lecture !_

_AMP_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le passé semble se répêter.**

Courbature, marteau piqueur déchainé à l'intérieur du crâne, corps brûlant, moite et couvert de sueur, autre corps nu collé contre le sien, la bouche sèche et pateuse....

Verdict Docteur ? Gueule de bois bien sentie.

- Beuuuh... gémit une voix à ses côtés.

Harry s'étira, mouvant ses muscles douloureux et ouvrit paresseusement un oeil, qu'il referma à la seconde même.

- Raaah ! Qu'on éteigne la lumière nom d'un chien ! ronchonna-t-il.

- Potter ta gueule bordel ! J'ai mal au crâne... Et autre par aussi.

Drago se retourna sur le ventre, le drap léger glissant sur ses hanches. Il poussa Harry qui prenait un peu trop de place selon lui, essayant de maîtriser sa respiration, ses tempes pulsant avec force comme pour le châtier de la soirée arrosée qu'il avait passé la veille... Et la matinée.

- Dray... souffla son p'tit ami à ses côtés. Il est quelle heure ?

- Demande à ta montre, rétorqua le blond en se retournant.

Il entendit le brun grogner et sourit, les yeux définitivement clos. Harry lui, se risqua à en ouvrir un et eut le temps de lire l'heure sur son réveil avant de brusquement le refermer, la lumière agressant ses iris irritées.

- 12H38... marmonna-t-il vaguement en se retournant.

Il jeta littéralement un bras flasque autour de la silhouette étendue de Drago qui se lova contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que soudain, Drago ne se redresse et écarquille de grands yeux affolés.

- DOUZE HEURES TRENTE-HUIT ! LUCAS !

~*~

Courir alors qu'on a une gueule de bois carabinée donc des membres enchylosés et un pivert dans la tête, est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. C'était ce que le couple vedette de la dernière promo de Poudlard expérimentait à ce moment même. Le plus en forme, Drago, tirait son petit ami par la main tout en refermant sa veste. Derrière lui, Harry baissait son t-shirt, et veillait à ne pas trébucher sur ses lacets défaits.

Les yeux rouges et cernés de violets, le teint cadavérique voir limite vert pour Harry qui sentait la bile lui monter à la gorge, les vêtements à moitié mis, le souffle court, ils étaient un spectacle plutôt étrange mais divertissant.

- Sev va nous tuer ! s'écria Drago. Lucas doit se faire un sang d'encre !

- Tu parles ! Remus le chouchoutte tellement que j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas revenir avec nous !

Drago jeta un regard circulaire sur le couloir, s'assurant que personne ne les entendait et ralentit le pas. Après tout ils étaient déjà en retard d'une heure alors... Dix minutes de plus...

- Nous sommes ses pères, bien sûr qui aura envie de revenir avec nous ! répliqua Drago, outré.

Harry lâcha sa main et s'arrêta, se pliant en deux, les paumes sur ses genoux et le souffle haletant.

- Nous ne sommes pas ses pères officiellement, fit Harry, une pointe de regret dans la voix. Severus non plus. Rappelles-toi que si Sev' n'avait pas autant de contact au Ministère ils nous auraient déjà retiré Lucas !

- Sa mère est morte, et son père a abandonné toute responsabilité dès la naissance, continua rudement Drago. Il n'a personne à par nous ! Tu voudrais vraiment le laisser dans un orphelinat ?!

- Dray... soupira Harry. Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'aime Lucas autant que toi ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui l'ai receuilli.

Il darda sur son petit ami un regard vexé. Le blond sentit une pointe de remord qui se ficher dans son coeur et passa une main désolé sur la nuque du brun. Ce dernier redressa le visage et lui offrit un tendre sourire.

- Je veux juste te dire que nous ne sommes pas à l'abris ici. Si le Ministre découvre la vérité sur Lucas, notre bancal statut de pères va rapidement être réduit en fumée.

- Je ne veux pas me passer de Luke, murmura Drago en croisant les bras.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, et se redressant, prit Drago dans ses bras. Son petit ami serra sa taille entre ses bras et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur ses soyeuses mèches blondes, Harry murmura :

- Je ne les laisserais pas nous le prendre, je te le promet. Mais nous devons nous préparer à toute éventualité. Notre supercherie ne marchera pas longtemps.

- Alors adoptons le Ry... Officiellement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas tu le sais très bien !

- Pas moi ! s'exclama Drago en se dégageant de son étreinte. Mais toi si ! Toi tu peux Harry ! Tu es le Sauveur ! On te doit bien plus que ça !

- Je ne veux pas gagner cette garde comme ça ! Il faut que cela se passe dans les règles !

- Les règles ?! Et depuis quand Harry Potter respecte les règles ?

Ils s'entre regardèrent et Drago sut qu'il avait réduit son petit ami au silence. Pour récompence il eut droit à un sourire mutin et a un baiser câlin...

La minute d'après ils reprenaient leur chemin vers les cachots, afin de récupérer leur futur-fils.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ne virent pas une ombre, cachée entre deux armures, se faufiler rapidement dans le sens opposé, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres et un éclat de vengence brillant au creux de ses prunelles folles.

~*~

- Viens Lucas, fit doucement Remus en s'agenouillant. On va te débarbouiller.

Il prit Lucas dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Au passage, le petit garçon agita une main crasseuse de nourriture vers les trois hommes attablés, un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres colorées de chocolat.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent, Severus Snape, assit face à Drago à table prit la parôle. Les deux jeunes adultes soupirèrent, sachant que l'ambiance bonne enfant du dîner s'évaporait maintenant pour une autre, bien plus sérieuse.

- Harry, tu as 17 ans maintenant... Il faut que tu fasses ton choix, commença le Maître des Potions, les mains jointes devant lui. Pour l'instant l'école ne se rend compte de rien mais si jamais notre magouille est découverte, tu n'auras plus aucune possibilité d'adopter Lucas et il sera viré de la maternelle. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

- Non ! s'écria Harry dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Arrêtez de me prendre pour le méchant de l'histoire ! Je ne pense qu'au bien de Lucas !

- Hésiter ne lui procure pas de bien Harry ! rétorqua sévèrement Severus.

- Tu dois te bouger, insista Drago. Rapidement. Avant que tout ça... Nous mène à la catastrophe.

- Dumbledore ne pourra plus l'accepter à Poudlard, tu l'as dit toi même Sev ! soupira Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Sentant sa nervosité et malgré son propre ressentit, Drago posa une main sur la cuisse de son petit ami, enserrant son genoux.

- Remus et moi pourrions régler ce problème Harry... soupira Severus.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Drago.

- Nous ne voulions pas vous le dire mais... hésita le professeur. Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. Cela ne va pas vous plaire mais nous pensions acheter une maison, à Pré-au-Lard. Et y emménager avec Lucas le temps que vous fassiez vos études.

- HORS. DE. QUESTION. s'écria Harry en se levant brusquement. Je refuse d'abandonner ainsi Lucas et de vous faire subir cette charge !

- Voyons Harry...

Remus entra dans le salon, seul. Ils entendirent les protestations décorées de rires de Lucas, qui dans la chambre professorale, tentait de faire une sieste.

- Nous aimons vraiment Lucas et si tu nous donnais l'honneur d'être ses parrains, nous pourrions assumer sa tutelle le temps que tu finisse ton année. Seulement cette année.

- Mais... protesta mollement Harry qui ferma brièvement les yeux. Je ne peux aller à Pré-Au-Lard qu'une fois par mois, les sorties ne sont pas nombreuses... Et sans l'autorisation de Dumbledore...

- On sait Harry, coupa Severus. Que ce doit être dur pour toi d'envisager cette possibilité mais ici, vous ne pouvez vous occuper correctement d'un enfant. Lucas a besoin d'un adulte sans cesse à ses côtés, de sécurité. Chose qu'il ne peut avoir tant que vous faites vos études à Poudlard.

- Je ne veux pas l'adopter pour ensuite l'abandonner, gronda Harry. Je... Ce n'est pas mes principes. J'ai tellement souffert ! Je ne veux pas que Lucas vive sans père.

- Il ne sera pas seul ! récria Remus, outré. Nous oublies-tu ? Crois-tu franchement que je ne m'occuperais pas de Lucas ? Nous ne sommes pas ton oncle et ta tante Harry ! Lucas ne nous voit peut être pas comme il te voit toi et Drago mais il peut aisément vivre avec nous sans en souffrir ! Je sais que nous n'avons pas le même place dans son coeur que vous mais nous aussi on tient à lui !

Harry baissa la tête, coupable. Baissant les bras, les trois autres sorciers s'entre regardèrent un instant avant de changer de sujet. Harry n'était pas une personne que l'on avait à l'usure, au contraire, il était sensible aux paroles. Ils l'auraient sur le coup, un jour où il se rendra compte du véritable problème.

~*~

Harry détestait cette possibilité. Il y songeait encore lorsqu'il se rendit à son premier cours de la semaine, le lundi suivant.

Abandonner Lucas... Non mais vraiment ! Lui demander ça à lui en plus ! Il en était tout simplement incapable. Il savait que Remus et Severus s'occuperais bien de Luc' si jamais il acceptait mais il ne pouvait si résoudre. Lucas était sous sa responsabilité depuis deux mois, et il n'avait jamais encore faillit à son rôle de parent.

L'idée de le confier à n'importe qui d'autre que Drago le rebutait. Tout son être criait à la trahison. Cra pour lui, confier la tutelle de Lucas à Severus et Remus était une trahison envers lui même.

Combien de fois, au fond de son placard sombre avait-il juré de ne jamais lâcher ses propres enfants ? De ne jamais leur faire croire qu'il s'éloignait ? Ne serait-ce que le temps d'un instant ? Il s'était promi de ne jamais mettre entre des mains différentes ses enfants. Lucas était son enfant... Il le considérait comme tel depuis déjà un certain temps.

Harry secoua la tête, se traitant d'égoiste. Lucas ne savait absolument rien de ce qui se tramait derrière lui, et pourtant... Ses décisions changeraient à jamais l'avenir du gamin, il n'en était que trop conscient. Il tritura la bretelle de son sac à dos qu'il tenait, négligement lancé sur son dos. L'autre tapotait contre son dos, au rythme de ses pas. Il était seul, une fois n'était pas coutume. Ron et Hermione s'étaient attardés à table et il n'avait pas vu Drago ce matin.

Il venait tout juste de déposer Lucas chez , en attendant que Remus le dépose à son école. Sous le nom de Snape... Il gronda intérieurement, le félin en lui bondissant devant cette injustice. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'afficher son bonheur ?!

Dans ses pensées, il entra dans la salle de potions. Le regard de Severus, assis à son bureau, le suivit intrigué. Les sourcils du brun étaient froncés, créant quelques ridules en haut de son nez. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très bien dormi cette nuit, et c'était le cas. Toute cette histoire le taraudait depuis un moment.

Harry s'asseya à sa place, il savait que bientôt, son petit ami le rejoindrait et poserait une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse. Il en sourit d'avance tout en sortant son livre, ses parchemins et sa plume. Il plaçait son sac à ses pieds lorsque le blond pénétra dans la salle à son tour. Il était ma foi en charmante compagnie, un jeune serdaigle de sixième année marchant à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? s'énerva Harry.

Sa colère augmenta lorsque l'étudiant posa une main non désirée sur l'épaule de Drago qui rit, les yeux pétillants. L'autre lui sourit, clairement attiré par le blond. Serrant les dents, il les regarda se dire au revoir. Drago ajouta une parole qui fit tomber l'autre dans un éclat de rire contrôlé. Amusé et tout sourire, Drago rejoint sa place. Harry lui, ne quitta pas du regard le brun aux yeux bleu clair qui se dirigeait vers Severus, un parchemin à la main. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec le professeur, il descendit de l'estrade et sourit à Drago. Passant devant leur table, il croisa le regard haineux aux pupilles soudainement fendues d'Harry et aux étincelles dorées, dangereuses. N'importe qui aurait pu être choqué, amusé ou encore appeuré, mais le Serdaigle eut un simple sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur avant de disparaître après un dernier signe de tête au blond.

Sous la table, Harry serra les poings et avec amertume, remarqua qu'aucune main ne s'était posée sur sa cuisse...

~*~

Ils n'échangèrent aucunes parôles pendant le cours, seulement quelques regards à la dérobé. Personne ne remarqua leur froideur, eux qui d'habitude profitaient de chacun des moments passés ensemble. Drago en était étonné mais se doutait que quelque chose torturait Harry. Il savait que son petit ami avait du mal à diriger l'évidence, en ce qui concernait Lucas. Alors il le laissait tranquil, ne tentant rien...

_Alors qu'il aurait dû._

Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois ci, la belle abordait un petit sourire en coin, à la vue des rougeurs soudaines de son petit ami. Ils ne s'occupaient pas de leur meilleur ami, qu'ils n'avaient qu'aperçu aujourd'hui.

_Alors qu'ils auraient dû._

Severus surveillait ses élèves. Il savait qu'Harry ne se sentait pas très bien par rapport à Lucas et son adoption. Il se doutait que cela devait le torturer moralement et ne voulait rien ajouter à sa souffrance. Il pensait qu'il ne devait rien dire, et laissé Harry y songer seul. Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler plus que ça.

_Alors qu'il aurait dû._

~*~

Harry sécha les prochains cours. Il déboula comme une furie dans son dortoire vide et renversa rapidement le contenu de sa valise par terre. Il trouva facilement sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, héritages de son père. Déployant le tissu sur ses épaules il ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur le rebord, laissant le vent fort des hauteurs s'engoufrer dans les plis de ses vêtements. La fraicheur de l'air rencontra sa peau brûlante et tannée. La baguette levée, le jeune Gryffondor marmonna quelques mots qui firent apparaître son balais perfomant devant lui. Et sans la moindre hésitation, Harry sauta dessus et fendit l'air, invisible aux yeux des humains et de Poudlard.

~*~

La sonnerie retentit, résonnant dans la petite rue. De nombreux parents se trouvaient là, attendant leurs enfants pour les emmener manger. La plupart étaient des femmes, des nourrisses sans aucun doute, des bambins pas assez agés pour entrer en maternelle assis paisiblement dans leurs poussettes, impateint de manger. Certains grignotaient même quelques bouts de pain encore tiède, tout juste acheté. D'autre trépignaient tendant les mains vers le ciel pour se faire remarquer.

Son balais et sa cape dans une main, sa cravate dénouée et lâché autour de son cou, ses cheveux corbeau décoiffés, ses yeux verts rendus brillants par l'air, sa baguette rangée sagement dans sa ceinture, Harry n'avait pas changé d'apparence. C'était pourquoi les regards étaient virés sur lui, la star, qui faisait encore aujourd'hui la une de nombreux magasines. Des mères chuchotaient entre elles ou le désignaient du doigt, racontant son histoire à leurs enfants.

Impassible, Harry attendait, comme eux, que son propre fils sorte de cet établissement. Généralement, un elfe venait chercher Lucas mais Harry avait coincer ce dernier qui était actuellement ligoté sur le lit de la cabane hurlante. Le jeune homme connaissait très bien la puissance des elfes de maison, et savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se délivrer des liens, malgré toute la magie qu'il y avait mis. Mais ils le retarderaient assez pour que Lucas et lui soient assez loin. Car aujourd'hui... Hary emmenait son fils découvrir le monde.

La première vague d'enfant fut délivrer et immédiatement deux maitresses d'école l'aperçurent, affolées. L'une d'entre elle voulut courrir vers la porte, sûrement pour prévenir Miss Alix Johnson, l'institutrice de Lucas, de l'arrivée d'un des véritables pères du garçon. Le corps enseignant était au courant et Severus avait expressement demandé qu'ils les aident à préserver le secret. Malheureusement les portes s'ouvrirent une deuxième fois et la classe de Lucas sortit.

Détaillant la petite classe, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Harry qui aperçut la tête ébourrifée de Lucas, qui riait innocement entouré par deux petits garçons châtains. Tout les parents aperçurent ce changement de comportement, à lui, le véritable centre d'attention du jour.

- Ryyyyy !!

Les adultes sursautèrent en concert alors que Lucas, joyeux fondait vers Harry, les bras en avant. Certains fronçèrent les sourcils, d'autres firent une moue étonnée. Mais aucun d'eux ne virent un jeune homme, caché derrière des fourrés, prendre des fotos de la scène.

Harry receptionna son fils dans ses bras et le souleva.

- Ry ! Pouquoi tu es là ! ? s'écria Lucas qu'Harry débarassait de son sac_.(nda à béta : L'absence du R est normale et voulue, c'est un gamin après tout ^^)_

- Je te kidnappe Luc'!

- Ah bon ?!

La mine appeurée de Lucas fit rire Harry qui, ignorant les autres quitta la place et se dirigea vers une petite ruelle.

- Ca te dit de faire un tour ?

~*~

Ils volaient, à une vingtaine de mètres du sol. Lucas solidement accroché à lui, Harry manoeuvrait sans aucune difficulté son balais, complètement invisible aux yeux des moldus. Le gamin riait aux éclats, émerveillé par la sensation de liberté qui les envahissait. De son côté, Harry ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Être ainsi seul avec Lucas lui permettait de faire le point sur ses pensées tout en ayant la cause de ses soucis sous la main.

- Ry ?

- Oui bonhomme ?

- Pouquoi t'es venu ?

Harry abaissa le manche et le balais parti en piqué vers un champ non cultivé, de hautes herbes touffues et éparses.

- J'en sais rien Luc'... Sûrement pour rêver.

Oui car cette scène était un rêve. Lucas ne vivra jamais libre. La notoriété, la jalousie, les méchancetés, les préjugés, les coups moraux et physiques et plus encore... Tout ça restera là pour emprisonner son fils, comme lui l'avait été. Comme de nombreuses personnes le sont.

Mais pourquoi était-ce si difficile à accepter ?

~*~

- Où est-il ?! hurla Drago. Lucas a disparut !

- Harry n'est pas là non plus Drago, tenta de raisonner Remus. Il est sûrement parti le chercher.

- Et si c'était un traquenard ?

- Drago assis, claqua la voix de Severus.

Dans les appartements de ce dernier régnait l'angoisse de Drago, qui émanait de lui à grand flux. Son petit ami et son enfant avaient disparus, personne ne pouvait rester serein dans des moments comme celui là.

- Que font-ils ? gémit le lond en enfuissant un visage fatigué dans ses mains tremblantes.

- Harry devient un père... Et Lucas un fils. Voilà tout.

* * *

_Okay je sais c'est pas très long mais ma sadiquerie (MDR ^^) me force a couper le passage ici._

_N'oubliez pas de voter !_ **Flash Back ou la suite des aventures d'Harry ?**

_Bises ! AMP_

_PS : Merci à P'tit Lion d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre tout plein de fautes ! Bises à toi !_


End file.
